Le lien
by cynan de la lune
Summary: Un royaume abandonné. Un enfant qui devient un homme. Une destinée écrite en lettres de feu. Quand le chevalier le plus pur fait la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie. Quand un lien indestructible se tisse. Quelle place reste-t-il aux autres? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Il s'agit de ma première fanfic, c'est pourquoi je m'excuse pour les inévitables fautes d'orthographes, de synthaxes, de goûts...et j'en passe. Il faut bien commencer un jour. J'espère que je vais m'améliorer au fil des pages. Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence et bonne lecture!

Ah oui, j'allais oublier de préciser que les personnages de Saint seiya appartiennent à Masami Curumada.

Le lien

- Une douce torpeur avait envahi tout mon être. Je m'étais permis de chercher un petit nid douillet afin de laisser cette agréable somnolence prendre le pouvoir sur mon corps. Un souffle tiède balayait régulièrement une mèche de mes cheveux à la couleur si particulière. Elle venait me chatouiller la joue droite, puis aterrissait sur le bout de mon nez. Ce qui n'était, au fond, pas si désagréable. Il s'agissait d'un moment monotone, certe, mais je le savourais comme jamais. Je m'étais installé sous les bras protecteurs d'un vieux connifère. Je profitais de cette solitude que l'on m'accordait si rarement ces derniers temps. 

Depuis notre retour des Enfers, un sentiment de solidarité extrême animait tous les occupants du sanctuaire. En effet, mes compagnons d'armes ne pouvaient se séparer plus d'une demie journée. C'était déjà bien assez pénible de s'entrainer ensemble chaque début de matinée! Alors, prendre ses repas en leur compagnie, faire ses achats en leur compagnie, passer tous ses loisirs en leur compagnie... Je ne le supportais plus. J'avais décidé de filer après le dîner organisé par le fougeux chevalier du scorpion. 

Pour ce faire, je n'avais même pas eu à raser les murs. Vu mon humeur maussade des derniers temps, les autres ne me prêtaient guère d'attention. C'est donc en toute discrétion que je m'étais échappé. Je pouvais enfin laisser libre cours à mes pensées. J'avais changé. Imperceptiblement pour mes frères adoptifs et radicalement selon ma propre perception. Il faut dire que je faisais tout mon possible pour dissimuler cette métamorphose aux autres. Concrètement, moi qui avait toujours eu besoin des autres, j'éprouvais le besoin de me construire seul. Moi, qui étais persuadé que faire le bien était la seule valeur chère à mon coeur... Moi, réputé pour être si pur, si fragile. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir connu le pire, au tréfond de mon âme. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre et plus rien à gagner. Et ceci faisait toute ma force. J' étais loin de me dire que l'âme d'Hades m'avait souillé à jamais. Au contraire, le dieu du monde souterrain m'avait ouvert d'autres horizons. Il m' avait montré une autre manière de concevoir le monde. Après tout, si le bien gagnait définitivement sur le mal, ne serait-ce pas la fin de l'humanité. Tout deviendrait froid, glacé... 

Ce que j' avais dissimulé à mes frères, c'était le fait que lorsqu' Hadès avait pris totalement possession de mon corps, il n'avait pas étouffé mon esprit. Au contraire, on avait communié. On avait formé à nous deux un être complet, un être à part entière. Je n'en avais pris conscience que par la suite, lorsque j' avais réalisé ce que j'avais perdu au nom d'Athena et de son amour irraisonné de la justice. Désormais, il y avait comme un grand vide dans mon existence. C'était une douleur lancinante mais supportable le jour. Mais en ce qui concernait la nuit, elle me réveillait systhématiquement. C'était comme si un poignard me déchirait l' âme et que cette âme pouvait ressentir une douleur physique. Cela me destabilisait. Je ne savais comment réagir. J' étais à la fois terrorrisé et émerveillé par ma nouvelle identité. L'enfant candide était en passe de devenir un homme puissant, voir dangereux. Et puis non, il fallait que je cesse de croire à tout cela. Je devais rester le même, malgré moi, pour mon entourage... ou pas...

Le fil de mes réflexions fut interrompu par un bruit de pas. Je levai ses yeux en direction du son. Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette silhouette qui évoluait sous la douce clarté des étoiles de ce ciel d'été. Elle avançait telle une âme égarée à la recherche de son salut. Ainsi mon frère continuait à me considérer comme une brebis dont il faut prendre soin et qu'il faut ramener à la bergerie. C'était réconfortant et agaçant à la fois. Pour ne pas le faire languire plus longtemps, je me levai et me dirigeai en direction de mon éternel protecteur : Ikki :

- " Tu me cherche?

- Ah Shun! Mais, non qu'est que tu vas chercher". 

Il préfèrerait mourir écartelé plutôt que de l'avouer. Je commençais à le connaître sur le bout des doigts. 

- "Alors si je comprends bien tu as eu l'envi soudaine de prendre l'air et, tiens, comme par hasard tu tombes sur ton petit frère...

-Tout à fait!

-Bon, on rentre ensemble, mais en silence. Pas de question, pas de leçons de moral...

-Certainement pas! Ca c'est ta spécialité. Tiens voilà les autres!

- Vous faites bande à part ou quoi?" Leur lança un Seiya quelque peu émaiché. "Ca c'est pas sympa...Hips...faut...faut rester faire la fête avec ses potes... Z'avez loupé le meilleur! Y'a Aioros qu'a essayé d'embrasser Shaina, elle l'a envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce...Hips...arrivait plus à se relever. He! He!"

- "Il est temps d'aller se coucher" lança Shiryu la mine désapprobatrice. "Allez Hyoga! Tu m'aides à ramener ce déchet ambulant jusqu'à son lit?"

- "Ok, mais j'te jure que s'il rend son diner sur ma veste, j'le jette par dessus une falaise".

- " Hey! Il a pas intérêt l'canard WC!" Rétorqua le dit déchet, qui, ceci dit était tout de même au bord de la nausée.

Sur le chemin du retour, tout se passa comme à l'accoutumée, comme si nous n'avions jamais connu de guerre. Seiya passa le plus clair de son temps à faire le pitre et à se chamailler avec Hyoga. Shiryu tenta de leur faire entendre raison et essaya de me prendre à parti. Quant à mon ainé, il se contenta de les observer le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, nous regagnâmes chacun nos chambres respectives. Je partageais la mienne avec mon frère de sang. Tandis que les autres logeaient tous trois dans la même pièce.

Contrairement à Ikki, je touvais le sommeil difficilement. J'appréhendais trop la douleur que je pouvais ressentir la nuit. Je me retournais sans cesse pour enfin glisser dans un songe des plus étrange. J'étais présent mentalement, mais pas physiquement. J'étais comme le vent, je carressais de mon touché délicat tout ce qui était présent. J'éprouvais une immense joie à être invoqué. J'entendais les pensées de ces hommes et ces femmes. Je percevais leurs plus intimes secrets. Et je sentais cette vénération, cette peur, présentes dans leurs âmes. Ils frappaient le sol de leurs mains ou à l'aide de verges. Ils m'imploraient. Puis, le goût délicieux du sang. Le sang d'un bélier...Si agréable...Quel pouvoir! 


	2. Chapter 2

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par un éclat de rire dément. Shun était encore dans les bras de Morphée, mais son corps était secoué de spasmes violents. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu exprimer sa joie d'une telle manière. Ca me glaçait le sang. Je le secouai énergiquement pour le faire taire. Il émergea du monde des rêves très rapidement et il me fixa d'un air surpris :

- "T'es malade ou quoi? Ca va pas de me réveiller comme ça à l'aube. L'entraînement ne commence que dans trois heures!

- Attends, tu m'aurais entendu rire de cette manière, tu te serais aussi jeté sur moi en pensant que je devenais fou.

- Mais de quoi tu parles?" Et là, je vis mon petit frère devenir pâle comme un linge. Comme s'il venait soudainement de se remémorer ce qui avait engendré une telle hilarité chez lui :

- "Ne me regardes pas comme ça! J'ai juste fait un rêve agréable. Ca t'arrive jamais à toi?

- Pas à ce point!

- Bon maintenant que je suis debout, je vais en profiter pour me rendre aux arrènes plus tôt.

- Bonne initiative! Vas prendre ta douche, manges un bout et viens me rejoindre!

- T'as pas fini de me dicter ma conduite?" Dit Shun en rechignant.

Il était ainsi, il finissait par écouter mes conseils et s'exécuter malgré ses réticences. Il passait sa vie à essayer d'être ce que l'on attendait de lui. C'est pour son coeur tendre que je l'aimais tant. Mais ce dernier était aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Il l'empêchait de devenir un chevalier digne de ce nom. Mon seul désir était qu'il devienne enfin un homme, mais il n'était pas prêt. Trop délicat! Et nous étions une majorité à le penser. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai du venir à son secours. J'étais exaspéré parfois par son incompétence. Malgré tout, il faut bien avoué qu'il avait offert sa vie en sacrifice lorsqu'Hadès l'avait possèdé. Mon frère était ce mélange de fragilité et de courage. Difficile à cerner pour certains!

Je me dirigeais vers mon lieu d'entraînement, lorsqu'il me rattrapa en chemin :

- "Je suis prêt nissan!"

Il semblait épuisé. Ses traits étaient tirés. Je me fis la promesse de le ménager pendant le combat. En plus, il était si chétif! Tous les autres avaient atteint le mètre quatre-vingt ou au moins soixante-quinze. Lui ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-dix. Sa croissance avait l'air de s'être stoppée. 

Le combat fut plus que bref. Il s'était résumé à ceci : j'esquivais, mais n'attaquais pas. Ce qui a eu le don de mettre Shun hors de lui : 

- "Tu te fous de moi Ikki ou quoi! T'appelles ça un combat? C'est la dernière fois que je m'entraine avec toi.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises! Je vois bien que tu es épuisé et puis ça ne servirait à rien que je t'amoche!

- C'est plus la peine de me parler! J'veux plus te voir toi et ta pitié bon marché!"

J'y croyais pas. Qu'il ose me parler sur ce ton alors que l'arène se remplissait de chevaliers. Me faire une scène en public. Il fallait absolument que je le remettes à sa place de cadet! 

- "C'est pas la peine de piquer une crise d'hystérie parceque le combat ne te convient pas! Vas prendre une douche froide s'il n'y a que ça pour te remettre les idées en place!

- Ikki! t'es qu'un pauvre con!"

Là, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lui assainais une giffle mémorable.

Mon propre frère venait de me gifler, et ce devant la moitié du sanctuaire! Mort de honte et de fureur, je partis en courant me réfugier dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toquait timidement à ma porte : 

- "Shun, t'es là? Je peux entrer?

- Depuis quand il te faut ma permission Hyoga?

- Comment tu te sens?

- A ton avis! T'étais bien présent quand Ikki m'a fait perdre la face devant tout le monde!

- Faut le comprendre tu venais de l'insulter! Il ne veut que ton bien et toi tu l'envoies chier!

- Comme d'habitude vous vous êtes ligués contre ce pauvre petit Shun si immature! Si tu es venu juste pour prendre la défense de mon frère, c'était vraiment pas la peine.

- Je ne te comprends plus! Toi qui adorais ton frère, tu entres sans cesse en conflit avec lui depuis quelques jours.

- C'est parceque je ne supporte plus qu'il me couve, tout comme vous d'ailleurs!

- Mais, tu as été si éprouvé par la dernière guerre...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, sors d'ici!

- Comme tu voudras."

Et je le vis capituler et sortir le regard triste. Mais qu'attendait-il de moi? Que je reconnaisses mes tords et que je redeviennes l'être docile que j'ai toujours été? Hors de question! Il faudra bien qu'un jour, ils reconnaissent ma douleur. 

Je les évitais durant toute la journée et le soir venu, je me couchai sans avoir pris mon repas. Je voulais comprendre ce changement et je savais que seule la nuit apporterait des réponses. Je me contentais donc d'avaler quelques somnifères afin que le sommeil me gagne plus rapidement. 

- "Shun! Est-ce que tu le ressends toi aussi?

- Quoi donc?

- Le pouvoir...

- Oui.

-Il t'a donc trouvé.

-Oui.

-Ne le rejettes pas, il fait parti de toi...à jamais!

-Je le sens.

-Tu me manques...

-Je ressends aussi ce vide que tu as laissé.

-Rejoins moi!"

Je venais de prendre ma douche, lorsque retentit la voix de mon frère. Il disait : "ne m'abandonnes pas". Ce devait être encore un mauvais rêve. Il était là assis sur son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres :

- " Un cauchemard?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Comment ça?

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

-Je t'ai entendu crier!

-Je te dis que je ne me souviens de rien!"

Sur ce, il a commencé à sangloter. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le bercer comme quand il était enfant. Mon frère! Toute ma rancune de la journée s'évanouissait face à son désespoir. J'étais désarmé de le voir dans cet état :

- "Pleures une bonne fois pour toute! Ca te fera du bien! Il y'a longtemps que ces larmes auraient du jaillir. Tu as été éprouvé plus que nous tous par cette fichue guerre!"

Il s'agrippait à moi comme jamais! Je le serrais un peu plus fort contre mon torse et caressais doucement sa longue chevelure verte émeraude. Une bouffée de tendresse m'envahit. Il se calma peu à peu, pour finalement retrouver le sommeil. Je l'allongeais, puis le bordais.

Tout irait mieux dorénavant. Il s'était enfin tourné vers moi pour me demander de l'aide. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas cette fois. Je ne pourrais partir qu'une fois l'esprit affranchi de toute inquiètude. Quand mon petit frère aurra retrouvé tout son équilibre.

Au réveil, je me remémorais la journée de la veille. Je ressentis une grande culpabilité. Je devenais vraiment insupportable avec mes sautes d'humeur! Je décidai de me reprendre en main. Je ferais tous les efforts possibles pour ne plus inquièter mes frères:

- "Bonjour nissan! Bien dormi?

-Mwouais! et toi?

-Au fait merci pour cette nuit, ça m'a fait un bien fou!

-mmmmmm...

-Bon, tu viens déjeuner avec moi?

-Ah! Tu as retrouvé l'appétit, c'est une bonne nouvelle! J'te suis..."

Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, je trouvai mes autres frères déjà en train de se substanter :

- "Ah! Enfin réconciliés? s'inquietta Hyoga.

-Evidemment! Je ne reste jamais bien longtemps fâché contre mon grand frère préféré...

-Arrêtes tu vas le faire rougir! Ah Ah Ah!

-Ta gueule Seiya!

-Toi, blondinet, commences pas à me chauffer les oreilles."

Je ne m'en étais plutôt pas mal tiré ce matin et au lieu de m'entrainer, je m'autorisai une après-midi en ville en compagnie de Milo et d'Aphrodite. C'était une question d'urgence car ma sempiternelle salopette blanche me sortait par les yeux. Je finis par me demander si j'avais bien fait d'accepter leur présence. Milo était ingérable, ne voulant entrer dans aucune boutique et soufflant d'agacement devant Aphrodite qui essayait tout le magasin. Malheureusement pour moi, ils finirent par se liguer et je devins le centre de toutes leurs attentions :

- "Essais voir çà! Hein, Milo t'en penses quoi? Ca lui irait bien au petit!

-Quelle horreur, un pantalon en cuir! Tu veux le faire ressembler à un gars de boy'sband! L'écoutes pas Shun et passes ça, c'est plus dans ton style."

Effectivement, le goût de Milo était plus sûr. Je repartais donc avec un jean noir légèrement délavé taille basse et un T-shirt sombre très sobre : 

- "Et Shun, si ça te dit, on t'emmène te défouler en boite ce soir et tu pourras exhiber ta nouvelle tenue. Y'aura aussi Angelo et Kanon.

- Aphro, tu sais bien que son frère n'apprécie pas ce genre de sortie!

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Milo, c'est pas ses oignons. Je viens, ça me fera pas de mal de me changer les idées. Je vous rejoins où et à quelle heure?

- Rejoins nous au "blue lagon" à 23H00.

- Ok! A ce soir!"

Je rentrais et me préparais. Une bonne douche et hop, j'enfilais mes nouvelles acquisitions. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon reflet. J'avais l'air plus agé et plus viril. C'était très satisfaisant!

Shun venait de partir pour sortir sans moi ou l'un de mes autres frères. Tout de noir vêtu, il était vraiment métémorphosé. Ce petit côté rebel, lui allait comme un gant, mais les vêtements étaient bien trop provocateurs à mon goût! Bref, il allait charmer pas mal de filles ce soir et je comptais bien sur Milo ou Kanon pour les apprendre les bases de la séduction.

Tout le long du chemin, je n'ai cessé de ressentir un sentiment de malhaise, une présence. Comme si quelqu'un me suivait discrètement. Mais bon, je devenais vraiment parano. Je retrouvais Milo assis sur une banquette en compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille blonde : 

- "Tiens te voilà! Tu prends quoi?

- Un malibu c'tp!

-J'te présente Stella, elle est infirmière.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Shun.

-Salut! Bon, je vais vous laisser, on se revoie dans trois jours Milo. Bonne soirée.

-Bye!

-Elle est plutôt mignonne ta petite infirmière!

-Ouais t'as vu ça. J'y peux rien si j'suis irrésistible! T'inquiètes, tu vas certainement en faire tomber plus d'une avec ton nouveau look!

-Eh! Les gars au lieu de causer si vous veniez danser sur la piste! Viens, décoinces-toi!" Aphrodite m'entraina sur la piste de danse et commenca à se déhancher en rythme :

- "Allez fait pas ton timide! lâches-toi! T'as peur qu'on te juge parceque tu danses avec moi?

-Non non!

-Alors rougis pas comme ça et profites du moment!"

- " Regardes le petit Shun, il a pas osé dire non à Aphro. Allez Angelo va à son secours soi sympa!

-Tu fais chier Kanon vas y toi même.

- Hey, c'est pas autour de moi que tourne le poisson...

- Vas-y Angi fait ta bonne action de la soirée!

- A charge de revanche les gars!"

Enfin libre! C'était gênant de danser avec Aphrodite. Je devais une fière chandelle à Angelo qui m'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas. Je passais le reste de la soirée à danser et à boire (modérément!) en compagnie d'un groupe de jeunes étudiantes. Kanon et Milo étaient également là et déployaient tout leur capital séduction. C'était une soirée très agréable qui m'avait fait oublier mes soucis des derniers jours. On parlait de tout et de rien et j'ai eu moi même mon petit succès auprès de la gente féminine, mais aussi auprès de certains de ces messieurs. Mais, je pouvais compter sur mes gardes du corps attitrés : Angelo et Milo. Il est vrai que mon aspect androgyne pouvait en tromper plus d'un. Qu'il était agréable de ne plus sentir la constante attention de mes frères sur mon dos! Personne pour me dire comment je devrais me comporter. Etre soi-même... Profiter sans aucun remord de cette soirée. En adulte responsable... Le bonheur! Et qui aurait cru qu'Aphrodite aurait mis le grappin sur un homme comme Angelo? Ils devaient se sentir à l'aise en notre compagnie pour ne pas se sentir obligé de jouer la comédie de l'amitié. Ils s'aimaient ces deux là et ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. J'était plutôt flatté par la confiance qu'ils m'accordaient en me mettant dans la confidence. J'ai toujours su tenir ma langue quand il le fallait. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus interpelé dans cette histoire, c'est le fait que Milo ne les jugeait pas. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'innatendu. Je ne le croyais pas si tolérant!

Après tout, l'amitié passe avant tout! J'essairais de ne pas faire de gaffe une fois rentré au bercail.

A 03H00 du matin, je décidais d'écourter la soirée et dis aurevoir à tout le monde. Ils essayèrent de me retenir, mais sans grand succès. Je partis donc à pied. Mais, aulieu de retourner directement au sanctuaire, je fis un détour par la plage. Je voulais contempler le ciel étoilé, seul et dans le calme. Je m'allongeais sur un sable un peu humide. Les mains derrière la tête, je pouvais enfin me laisser aller à une douce rêverie. La nuit était chaude et agréable. Je commençais à cligner des paupières sous le coup de la fatigue, lorsque je ressentis sa présence. J'avais l'impression que le sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Ma tête allait éclater. Je fis un dernier effort pour me relever. Puis, plus rien, le trou noir...


	3. Chapter 3

Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier châleureusement l'auteur de ma première review pour ses remarques très agréables et encourageantes. J'ai très peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Mais bon, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je poursuis l'aventure! Il faut dire que j'étais très fébrile en allant consulter les quelques remarques inscrites à propos de ma fic. Heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant la surprise était bonne. Bref, MERCI et bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pourtant j'étais certain de ne pas être rentré par mes propres moyens. Alors qui m'avait mené jusqu'ici? Je m'habillais en hâte et je dévalais les escaliers pour rejoindre mes frères en cuisine :

- "Salut la marmotte! Tu t'es bien éclaté hier? demanda Seiya avec un air de conspirateur.

-Ouais, ouais. Au fait Ikki, j'ai pas fait trop de bruit en rentrant?

-Non, t'as jamais été aussi discret! Tu ne m'as même pas réveillé.

-Tu parles y dormais comme une souche. Il a pas arrêté de tourner en rond et de regarder par la fenêtre jusqu'à 4H00. Il a fini par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon. C'est moi qui l'ai réveillé ce matin!

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de tout lui raconter Hyoga!

-Hey! C'est pas de ma faute si tu peux pas le laisser respirer deux minutes!

-Non mais, tu peux parler toi! Qui est-ce qui ne supporte pas que Shun lui fasse la gueule et qui retourne à la charge à chaque fois?

-Ca suffit, vous allez pas vous disputer le rôle de mère-poule! Vous êtes aussi pénibles les uns que les autres avec moi! J'suis plus un gosse! De toute manière, j'étais bien entouré. Rien, ne pouvait m'arriver!

-Permets moi d'être septique! Des anciens assassins et traîtres...

-Là Hyoga tu dépasses les bornes. Athena leur a pardonné à tous sans exception. En plus, tu ne peux pas douter du total dévouement de Milo.

-C'est juste, ils se sont tous repentis", approuva Shiryu.

Seiya essaya de m'arracher quelques détails croustillants sur la soirée, mais en vain. Je restais muet comme une tombe. Je voyais bien qu'ils mourraient de curiosité et ça m'amusait au plus au point de les faire languir. Mais, à côté de cela, l'inquiètude me taraudait. Qui était en train de faire irruption dans ma vie? Tout au fond de moi, je savais que cette personne ne m'était pas inconnue, mais j'étais incapable de l'identifier. J'avais ressenti son cosmos, qui était supérieur en tout, même à celui des chevaliers d'or. Et cette nuit, il avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec le mien. L'écart de puissance avait été trop important et mon corps n'avait pu en supporter plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Si tel avait été le cas, j'aurais été à sa merci. Il s'était contenté de me ramener chez moi et de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de mystère? Pourquoi moi?

-"He Ho! tu m'entens??

-Hein?

-Le monsieur te demandait si tu préférais rester te reposer aujourd'hui?", interrogea Hyoga.

"-Mouais, vais glandouiller pour une fois.

-Profites-en tant que les entraînements ne tournent pas à l'intensif. Nous sommes en période de paix."

Sur ce sage conseil, je m'éclipsais pour rejoindre l'objet de tous mes désirs : mon lit si douillet dont les draps si moelleux semblaient m'inviter à m'en recouvrir. Quel délice! Que les autres se fatiguent si le coeur leur en disait. Moi, j'allais dormir. Enfin...

Je longe la plage sous les rayons cléments de la lune, foulant le sable fin d'un nacré étincellant. Les étoiles constellent le firmament telles de précieux joyaux disposés sur le velours de la nuit.

-" Shun! Shun!

Je sursaute. Mon frère m'appelle! J' avais oublié l'espace d'un instant son existence. J'entends seulement sa voix effrayée.

-Shun, au secours!

Soudainement un monument funéraire se dresse à mes pieds. Je lève la tête et vois les noms de mes compagnons écris en lettres de sang.

-Shun? reprend-t-il, éperdu.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi. Ne viens plus me hanter!

-Qu'as-tu fait de nous?...

Sous l'aiguillon du remord, je détourne le regard et dissimule mon visage à l'aide de mes mains. Puis, fasciné par cette vision, je me trouve en train de la fixer à nouveau.

-Qu'as-tu fait de mon frère, espèce de monstre?

-Ikki, regarde moi! Je suis Shun!"

Une main châleureuse, m'aggripe l'épaule et m'attire contre son corps :

"-Je suis ton unique famille désormais...Nos retrouvailles sont proches..."

-"Nous sommes tous convoqués dans la salles du grand Pope d'ici 15 minutes! Il est temps que tu t'actives si tu ne veux pas nous retarder!"

Mon frère venait de me réveiller tout en douceur. J'avais véritablement du mal à émerger. Des réminiscences de mon songe ne cessaient de parasiter le flux de mes pensées. D'où pouvait bien provenir ce rêve grotesque? Si ça continuait, je serais bientôt obligé de suivre une psychanalyse! Et voilà que j' avais dormi tout le jour. Le soleil déclinait de manière menaçante. La chevelure ébouriffée, je me dépêchai de rejoindre mes frères. 

Eclairées par des flambeaux, je m'arrêtais un instant pour contempler les gracieuses envolées architecturales des colonnes. Ce vaste temple dorique, entouré de ses colonnades, inspirait un sentiment de force tranquille. Quelle majestée! Quelle élégance! Et dire que c'était un ancien traître qui demeurait ici. En effet, Saga avait retrouvé son poste de grand pope malgré ses errements passés. Il avait prouvé sa valeur lors de la dernière bataille.

Je me ressaisis et franchis le seuil du bâtiment.

"-Maintenant que les retardataires ont fait leur apparition, je vais pouvoir vous exposer la situation." Je me sentais quelque peu visé par cette réplique de notre nouveau grand pope vénéré!

-"Suite à une réunion avec notre déesse bien-aimée, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion suivante : certains d'entre vous se reposent sur leurs acquis depuis leur retour des Enfers. Donc, pour vous motiver et ainsi favoriser vos progrès, nous avons décidé d'organiser un challenge galactique d'envergure au Coliséum. Vous aurez un mois en tout et pour tout pour retrouver toutes vos facultés. Le grand vainqueur recevra un présent unique, le plus précieux qui soit : l'égide, ornée de la tête de Méduse, qui protège la poitrine d'Athéna. Sachez le, les combats seront acharnés..."

Un brouaha infernal se répandit dans la pièce. Une voix parvint à se faire entendre malgré l'agitation :

"-Quand saurons nous quelle est la composition et l'organisation des combats?

-Il te faudra beaucoup de patience Mu car vous ne le découvrirez que le jour même du tournoi! Nous procèderons par tirage au sort afin de ne défavoriser personne."

Voilà qui allait être fort interressant. Un peu d'animation ne me ferait pas de mal. J'avais enfin l'occasion rêvée de prouver à mes compagnons d'armes que je n'étais pas si demeuré que ça! Je surpris le regard inquiet de mon frère. Les yeux rivés sur moi, il offrait une mine des plus lugubre. Depuis qu'il avait essayé de supprimer Hades lors de ma possession, il trainait sa culpabilité au point d'être devenu ultra-protecteur. J'avais passé l'âge de ces enfantillages. Je m'entrainerais seul et en cachette. Je développerais en paix mes capacités que ça lui plaise ou non. Se battre contre soi-même, n'est -ce pas le plus grand des combats? Je sentais l'ecxitation me gagner...

* * *

J'étais vraiment maudi! Voilà que mon petit frère allait reprendre les combats. Et je n'y pouvais rien! Quelle galère. Je n'espérais qu'une chose, que son adversaire ne ferait pas le poids. J'implorais donc dame la chance pour qu'elle réponde à mes prières.

* * *

Je fis donc bande à part comme on le dit communément. Je méditais dans une petite crique isolée et j'améliorais mes attaques ainsi que ma défense au bord de la falaise qui surplombait la mer. Je devenais un acharné de l'effort. Il faut dire que le véritable enjeu, en ce qui me concernait, c'était la reconnaissance de mes pairs.

Durant un mois tout entier, je ne fis l'honneur de ma présence à mes frères que lors des repas et une fois la nuit tombée. Mais, je n'étais guère satisfait du résultat. Je ne parvenais pas à faire surgir cette puissance que je sentais dormir en moi. De plus, je devais faire face aux reproches de toute la bande. Ils se demandaient à quoi je pouvais bien passer toutes mes journées. AH AH AH! Suspense! Et Ikki qui pensait que je me laissais vivre...

Moi, associal? Je l'étais certainement devenu! C'était le prix à payer, que voulez-vous?

Je sentais que quelque chose d'exceptionnelle allait se produire bientôt!

Mes nuits étaient toujours peuplées de rêves étranges, que je chérissais plus que tout au monde. J'attendais chaque fois avec impatience de ressentir ce cosmos apaisant pour moi seul. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ses traits dans la brume qui l'environnait. Le matin, je me réveillais avec un sentiment de frustration intense. Ce mystérieux visiteurs hantait, accaparait toutes mes pensées. Ca tournait à l'obsession! Il était la clef de tout, je le savais!

* * *

Malheur, le verdict venait de tomber. Shun allait défendre son honneur de chevalier contre un parfait inconnu : le guerrier de l'Ombre. Un qualificatif qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'étais mort d'inquiètude. Cette dernière me rongeat pendant mon propre combat. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais confronté au niveau médiocre de mon adversaire : Jabu de la licorne. La victoire fut rapide, une simple petite illusion et il s'était effondré sur le ring. De son côté, Shiryu s'en sortit quasiment sans une égratignure face à Shura.

Le moment tant redouté venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Shun se tenait fièrement sur le ring. Toisant la foule de son regard vert émeraude. Je retenais mon souffle...

Il arrivait. Une foule de curieux l'empêchait de progresser régulièrement. Une fois arrivé à mon niveau, j'eus tout le loisir de l'observer à la dérobée. A peine plus grand que Shun, un masque dissimulait les traits de son visage. N'apparaissait que l'ossature ciselée de sa machoire. Avec sa longue crinière noir de jais, on aurait dit un héros sorti d'une légende. Une aura magique entourait son personnage. Torse nu, il exhibait une musculature harmonieuse. Sa silhouette était tout en finesse, à la manière d'un fauve. Redoutable, me dis-je! Mon cosmos voulut analyser le sien, mais il se fit refouler sans ménagement. Je pris la difficile décision d'intervenir si le besoin se présentait.

Mon petit frère paraissait fasciné. Il était sans réaction. Puis, le retentissement du gong annonça le début de mon calvaire. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il envoya directement sa chaîne nébulaire à la rencontre du chevalier de l'ombre. Et là, se fut la stupeur générale...La chaîne arrêta sa course à quelques centimètres du visage de l'inconnu. Je me souviendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et même bien audelà de cette mélodie qui transpersa douloureusement mon âme. De cet air semblant venu tout droit du royaume de l'été qui me soufflait : "tu n'es qu'un homme, une poussière et tu ne peux que contempler ma beauté". Puis, il poursuivit son essort vers les cieux, fier de puiser à la source la plus pure du monde. Oui, car pour moi, il semblait prendre vie sous mon regard ébahi de simple mortel. Il devenait une créature mystique, éblouissante, reflettant toutes les failles de la race humaine par sa simple perfection. S'y mélait toutes les joies, mais aussi toutes les souffrances de l'univers, ce qui lui faisait prendre une dimension quasi divine. Ce son mélodieux provenait de cette chaîne de légende. Elle scintillait doucement, magnifiquement...Le Coliseum tout entier avait cessé de respirer. Tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement, je le vis s'approcher lentement de mon frère. La chaîne d'Andromède s'accordait à ses mouvements. Ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon frère, qu'il s'arrêta. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Oh mon Dieu, protégez le!

Puis, le choc, l'incompréhension... Son visage masqué se pencha sur celui de Shun. Ses lèvres se posérent sans ménagement sur celles de MON FRERE dans un long baiser sauvage, dénué de toute tendresse.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou! Un tout petit chapitre vous attends! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus ce matin, vous m'en voyez navrée! Mais, je tenais à le poster avant de partir en vacances. Le prochain ne pourra pas se faire dans les jours qui suivent malheureusement. Je vous donnes donc rendez-vous vers la fin de semaine prochaine ou un petit peu plus tard. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchirai à la suite de l'intrigue. Bientôt des révélations sorties tout droit de mon esprit tordu!!

Bisous tout plein!! 

* * *

C'était donc lui mon adversaire! Je n'en espérais pas tant. Il se rapprocha petit à petit. Je sentis son cosmos se diriger vers le mien. Ce dernier était emprunt de nostalgie. Incroyable, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. J'avais enfin devant moi le fantôme de mes longues nuits d'été. Sa démarche m'envoûtait à la manière du regard d'un serpent. Complètement hypnothysé, mes réactions étaient comme endormies. Un court instant, il me dévisagea, et ses traits n'exprimèrent que la détermination. Au prix d'un immense effort, je parvins à lancer une attaque à l'aide de la chaîne du sacrifice. Sans résultat. Elle ne désirait pas le blesser, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs... Puis, elle se mit à tinter doucement en son honneur. Elle chantait la gloire de son fils retrouvé. Elle lui permit de s'approcher de moi. C'était comme si elle l'y invitait, l'encourageait... Il était tout près, je pouvait contempler à loisir ce regard, bleu comme l'éclair. Il tendit les mains en direction de mon visage et soudainement captura mes lèvres de façon possessive. J'avais un mal de tête terrible. Mon crâne pulsait douloureusement. Des éclairs pourpe et anthracite dansait sous mes paupières, tels des étoiles filantes.

J'avais l'impression que ses mains me broyait le visage. Je m'apprêtais à plonger dans la mort elle-même. Privé de mon souffle, de ma voix, de mes sens, je m'abandonnai. J'avais les yeux clos et des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je sentis mon souffle saccadé sur ses lèvres. L'air me brulait litéralement les poumons. Je laissais mon corps libre de s'éveiller à sa conscience pour pénétrer la sienne. Je me détendis et laissai mon esprit ruisseler le long du lien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, mes perceptions se décuplèrent. J'occupais la chair du guerrier et voyais par ses yeux. Mon âme se confondait à la sienne. Un instant, nous restâmes étroitement enlaçés tandis que nous fusionnions. Un seul être, nous ne formions qu'un seul être depuis la nuit des temps. Ce sentiment de complétude, je ne l'avais éprouvé qu'une seule fois. Hadès...

Pourquoi pleurais-je? Comment pouvait-on pleurer lorsque l'on recevait le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit au monde?

Son souffle se mêlait au mien. Son âme cherchait à taton la mienne. Je ressentis un moment d'exaltation, quand il trouva un filament bleu argenté. Il le contemplait avec adoration. Il souffla délicatement en sa direction et il prit de l'ampleur. On aurait dit qu'il ranimait un feu couvé sous la cendre des jours passés.

Je sentis une effroyable puissance envahir tout mon corps et le sang recommença à circuler normalement dans mes veines. Je perçus peu à peu que je pouvais remplir à nouveau mes poumons d'air frai. Je pris une immense inspiration et ouvrit les paupières. Une explosion de douleur...

Il y avait de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur, mais elle était le messager du changement, du renouveau. Lentement je me retirai de lui et lui de moi :

-"Tu m'as enfin retrouvé" Fis-je d'un ton accablé.

Il retira ses lèvres des miennes et ses mains de mon visage pour m'étreindre convulsivement. Je me raidis sous l'effet de la surprise. Le monde parraissait en suspend.

-"Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens...désormais" me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Tout autour de moi les gens semblaient reprendre vie. C'est à cet instant précis que je captai le regard de haine qu'Ikki posait sur l'autre moitié de moi-même. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car ma chaîne, animée par les intentions du guerrier de l'ombre, se dirigeait à la vitesse de la lumière en direction d'Athena. Seyar, aux réactions vives, vola quasiment en direction de sa bien-aimée et lui fit un rempart de son corps. Il reçu le dard de ma chaîne en pleine épaule :

-"Qu'es-tu en train de faire?

-Justice! Mais, pour l'accomplir, j'ai besoin de ton aide Shun! Sans toi, je suis impuissant face à elle.

-Mais, je suis là pour la protéger au péril de ma vie!

-Foutaise!!

-J'ai bien ressenti la haine que tu éprouve à son égard tout à l'heure. Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi l'amour et la haine se mélangent-ils en ton âme! 

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite, jusqu'à la ressentir toi même. Cesse de te cacher la vérité...

-Qu'as-tu fait, ils vont te tuer!!

-J'aurais du me douter qu'il était encore trop tôt pour digérer de telles révélations. Je te laisse découvrir notre héritage et le temps venu, je viendrai t'enlever à eux!

-Mais, il est trop tard pour t'enfuir...!!"

Un hurlement de rage m'interrompit. Mon frère allait à notre rencontre. Une lueur de folie luisait dans son regard. Je fis une barrière de mon corps et m'apprêtais à nous protéger d'une muraille de chaîne, lorsqu'avec stupéfaction, je m'aperçus qu'il s'était évaporé dans la nature.

* * *

Arrrgghhh!! J'avais des envies de meurtre sanglant! Il allait le lâcher oui ou non?? Je ne pouvais même pas esquisser un mouvement. Un HOMME embrassait MON FRERE!! Un cauchemard..., j'allais me réveiller à un moment ou à un autre. Impuissant que j'étais, je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où mon corps répondait enfin à mes commandements, qu'il lança une attaque. La chaîne d'Andromède était sous son emprise. D'un simple mouvement de la main, il la projeta en direction de notre déesse. Seyar, à l'affut, lui évita le coup fatal. C'était qui encore ce taré??

La période de paix s'était achevée. J'allais le tuer, le torturer, le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il venait de faire! J'allais lui arracher mon frère des bras! 

Je me précipitais pour l'étriper. Mes bras batir dans le vide à la recherche d'un corps inexistant. Il avait disparu...

Je rivais mon regard à celui de Shun et j'y lu l'incompréhension la plus parfaite.

Une foule s'amassa autour de nous. Le tournoi ne pouvait continuer dans ces conditions. J'aggripais le bras de Shun qui se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Je le trainai pour rejoindre nos compagnons auprès de la déesse. Il était temps qu'il nous expose sa vision des faits en tant que témoin direct.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, ce soir, je suis rentrée et j'ai pondu un chapitre. Ce, malgré la fatigue! (je suis trop gentille...). Merci pour vos nouvelles reviews, toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres (pourvu que ça dure!!). Ca a le don de me motiver. Avant que vous n'entamiez ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à répondre aux interrogations d'Aurélia-love-Saga : pour être tout à fait claire : le guerrier mystérieux n'est pas Hades. Désolée d'en décevoir beaucoup dont Shinigami's Bride (pour te consoler, j'essairais de consacrer ma prochaine fanfic à Hades, là!) Mais, peut-être, y a-t-il un lien avec le roi des Enfers, qui sait?? Faut lire la suite pour le découvrir.

Ah, oui, j'allais oublier : ce chapitre contient une scène un tout petit peu choquante! Pas pour les âmes prudes ni pour les anti-yaoi (mais elle est toute petite, modeste...)

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de ma pauvre carcasse, à la manière de vautours. Ils me bousculaient, me harcelaient de questions et polluaient mon espace vital. Un mal de tête naissant contribuait à l'impression de suffocation que je ressentais. J'avais le souffle court. Quand cette torture cesserait elle? Qu'ils me laissent en paix! J'avais un mal fou à canaliser la nouvelle énergie qui couvait sous ma peau. Mais je savais que j'y parviendrais avec le temps. Tout ce en quoi je croyais avait été boulversé en l'espace de quelques instants. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la conduite que j'allais, non, que je devais, adopter. Une seule chose était certaine : je me devais de protéger l'être cher à mon coeur! J'avais été assez idiot pour ne pas le suivre sur le champs, je devais en assumer les conséquences. Athena évoluait majestueusement en ma direction. Elle était entourée par ses plus fidèles chiens de garde : Seyar et Jabu. On avait constament l'impression qu'ils se disputaient son affection comme s'il s'agissait d'un os à rousiller. Ils me faisaient pitié à en vomir. Voilà que j'allais subir un interrogatoire avec dans le rôle de l'inspecteur, une gamine, une usurpatrice, une meurtrière qui n'avait comme préoccupation principale que de jouer à la guerre! En ce moment, je n'avais qu'un désir, voir son sang couler sur ma haine. Mon âme criait vengeance! J'avais cru sincérement en elle. Je lui avais accordé toute ma confiance. Je me sentais trahi, déshonnoré par ce qu'elle était parvenue à me faire faire. Je me détestais autant que je la détestais! Lorsqu'elle prit la parole de sa voix faussement compatissante, je me retins de lui sauter à la gorge. Que m'arrivait-il? Etait-ce mon ressenti ou le fantôme de celui du guerrier de l'ombre? :

-" Chevalier, pourrais-tu nous apporter un éclairage sur les évènements récents?"

De chevalier je n'avais plus que le titre et non plus l'ambition. Mon âme, quant à elle, reniait toutes ces valeurs.

-Combien de fois et à combien de personnes vais-je devoir le répéter : je suis aussi surpris que vous par le déroulement de la journée!

-He! N'oublie pas le respect dont tu dois faire preuve face à ta déesse! Surveille ton langage! me cracha Jabu.

-Il nous prend vraiment pour des demeurés! Il le connaît, ça se voit bien! enchérit Shura le belliqueux.

-Shun! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! Je t'en supplie! m'implora Ikki au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Arrêtez! Il n'était pas au courant! Il a été durement éprouvé et vous au lieu de vous préoccuper de ce que ce cinglé lui a fait, vous mettez sa parole en doute! reprocha Milo, mon fidèle défenseur.

-Moi, ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas beaucoup débattu quand l'autre lui a roulé une pelle! remarqua mesquinement le chevalier de la licorne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues espèce de dégénéré, que mon frère à un amant! Qu'il est homo!!

-Y'as que toi pour te bercer de douces illusions Ikki...!"

A croire que j'assistais à mon propre procès! :

-"Shun, je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois : que t'a-t-il fait?

-Rien Ikki! Il a juste pris le contrôle de ma chaîne pour atteindre Athena...

-Et comment expliques-tu l'épisode du baiser? Réfléchis-bien à la réponse que tu vas me donner! Tu sais que je ne te pardonnerais pas d'être...

-D'être quoi Ikki?? Hein, je te le demande!!

-Tu sais...

-Non je ne sais pas!

-anormal!" Le mot venait de s'abattre sur moi telle une massue. Mon propre frère serait capable de me rejeter pour une simple question de sexualité! Envolées les épreuves traversées ensemble, les liens fraternelles! :

-"Tu as fini? Car pour moi la discution est close! Tu ne mérites même pas que je te répondes!

-C'est mon droit de savoir si un homme a perverti mon frère!!

-Tes droits, tu viens de tous les perdre mon frère!

-Si tu as fait ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Dorénavant, je te demanderais de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Ainsi, cela t'évitera d'être dégouté par ma seule présence!

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Tu avoues??

-Je n'avoue rien du tout! Et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas te faire confiance!"

Comment aurais-je pu avouer quelque chose dont je n'étais pas conscient moi-même? Il ne connaissait rien du lien qui m'unissait au guerrier venu d'ailleurs, sinon il ne se serait même pas posé la question. J'étais affreusement blessé par ses réflexions. Mes autres compagnons d'arme nous regardaient, impuissants, nous entre-déchirer :

-"Comment ais-je pu être aussi aveugle? Tu me m'éprises! Je ne serais jamais la personne que tu aimerais que je sois! Réveille-toi Ikki!

-Ressaisis toi Shun, tu ne peux pas nous faire des cachotteries! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes! me dit Shiryu.

-"Tu ne peux pas nous laisser dans le flou. Si tu sais la moindre chose, il faut que tu le dises, au moins pour ton frère. Il a passé tant d'années à veiller sur toi...

-Et , puis, c'est censé lui donner les pleins pouvoirs sur moi Hyoga??

-Cela suffit! ordonna Athena d'une voix impérieuse. Nous sommes réunis pour déterminer si nous allons faire bientôt face à une nouvelle guerre. Nous devons déterminer l'identité de cet ennemi. Son cosmos était incroyablement développé. Je n'avais jamais été confronté à un pouvoir de cette sorte. Je crains fort que l'avenir de la terre soit à nouveau menacé. Pendant un instant, j'ai perçu qu'il cherchait à entrer en communion avec le chevalier Andromède. Il lui a insufflé une connaissance que je ne saurais déterminer. Seul un dieu a pareil pouvoir! Maintenant Shun, tu peux tout nous raconter sans crainte. Je sais bien que tu étais comme nous, incapable de la moindre réaction. Tu as subi, n'est-ce pas? Il nous reste à déterminer pourquoi il t'a choisi. Et question plus pressante : que t'a-t-il révélé?

-Il voulait seulement que je le suives dans son combat contre vous Déesse! Mais, comme vous pouvez le constater ma loyauté vous est acquise!" Du moins, pour l'instant, me dis-je en mon fort intérieur.

-Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le fait que tu as servi de receptacle à l'âme d'Hades?

-C'est fort probable! Mais, pour quelle raison exacte, je ne saurais le dire!" En tout cas, je ne lui lâcherai rien...

"-Il va falloir renforcer votre garde déesse et placer Shun sous étroite surveillance. Il ne faudrait pas que ce guerrier tente à nouveau de l'approcher lorsqu'il se trouve seul! remarqua Hyoga.

-Nous allons donc en rester là pour ce soir! Je déclare la réunion ajournée. Nous ne pouvons réfléchir sainement à la situation dans ces conditions d'énervement. Vous vous dispersez et êtes souvent hors sujet. Nous reprendrons demain, au petit jour.

-N'ayez crainte Athena, je l'aurai à l'oeil! rétorqua Ikki. De plus, Mu et Camus se sont portés volontaire pour m'aider dans cette entreprise. Nous allons nous relayer cette nuit. Que ça te plaise ou non Shun! Je suis ton frère ainé et je ne te laisserai pas agir à ta guise! De toute manière, je les obtiendrais un jour ou l'autre mes réponses."

* * *

Je ne lui avais jamais vu un air aussi borné de ma vie! Je voyais bien qu'il gardait quelque secret inavouable. Il se laissait insulter sans sourciller. A se demander si Jabu n'avait pas visé juste pour une fois. Oh, Athena, faite qu'ils aient tous tort! Je ne pourrai le supporter. C'est contre nature!

Je ne le quitterai plus d'une semelle. C'était décidé! Malgré le regard noir qu'il jetait à la ronde, je l'empoignai sans ménagement et direction notre chambre. En passant, je trouvai un air étrange au chevalier du cygne. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur mon frère. Il semblait à la fois peiné et intrigué. Puis, Shun me donna un violent coup d'épaule :

-"Ne me touches pas, je peux marcher sans ton aide!"

Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé entre nous, je ne savais pas si c'était réparable. Nous avions des problèmes plus urgents à règler pour le moment. Shura nous rejoignit en courant :

-"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler Ikki, si vous voulez prendre votre repas avant de vous coucher, moi je vous le garde ce sal gamin! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. J'ai payé ma dette depuis que nous sommes revenus des Enfers.

-De toute manière, je refuse que ce soit lui qui me surveille! Je vais finir par l'étriper s'il me pose ne serait-ce qu'une question de plus!

-RRRRRRgh! Je vais m'octroyer une pose, le temps de souper et de me calmer. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Shun, je reviens tout de suite après. Je vous amènerais au deux des restes! Camus et Mu m'accompagnerons!"

Je souhaitais bien du courage à Shura. Je n'étais tout de même pas rassuré de le laisser seul en compagnie de Shun. Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas l'apprécier. Je tâchai donc de me dépêcher pour pouvoir prendre le relais.

* * *

S'ils s'étaient tous laissés, une fois de plus, berner par ce chevalier aux airs de jeune pucelle. Il allait voir! Je ne lui laisserais aucun repos avant qu'il ne m'ai tout avoué! :

-"Je vais prendre une douche! A moins que tu veuilles me suivre jusque dans la salle de bain Shura!"

Quel petit arrogant! :

-"Il n'y a aucune issue, alors rassuré?

-Mouais, mais ne traîne pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!"

Vingt minute passèrent sans qu'il ne manifeste la volonté de sortir de cette fichue douche. Il allait voir! J'ouvris la porte avec la ferme intention de le ramener dans la chambre par la peau du cou. Il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Je retins mon souffle, incapable de m'arracher au spectacle que je venais de découvrir. Debout, sous la douche, ses longs cheveux vert émeraude ruisselaient le long de son dos. Parfaitement nu, les yeux fermés, il savourait les bienfaits de l'eau quasi bouillante sur ses muscles endoloris. Il laissait les goutelettes étincelantes mouiller sa peau fine et pâle sans montrer aucune hâte pour se rincer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en contemplant les courbes de son corps brillant d'un éclat d'argent. Ses cuisses parraissaient interminables. Sur son torse, de minuscules rigoles coulait pour terminer leur chemin le long de son ventre. Je mourrais d'envie de m'approcher pour le toucher du bout des doigts. Lentement, il tourna le robinet et chassa les gouttes collées à sa peau de ses longs doigts fins. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, essorant derrière sa nuque sa superbe chevelure en un geste impudique qui le fit se cambrer. Je déglutis péniblement, fasciné par une trainé scintillante courant jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Puis, il me fixa de son regard profond. Il était dressé juste à côté de moi, enveloppé d'une sommaire serviette de bain. Je le dominais d'une tête, mais son sourire dur me fit frissonner. Je sentis la chaleur se répandre dans mon bas-ventre. Il était là, tellement près! Son corps à la beauté irréel...Il ne réagit pas lorsque ma paume se plaqua sur sa peau à la blancheur de lait et glissa jusqu'à ses flans : -"Par Athena, tu dois t'y entendre... Il avait raison le petit Jabu! Viens plus près, je vais t'apprendre.

-M'apprendre quoi? Pour qui me prends tu?

-Pour ce que tu es! Ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps, ça devient douloureux.

-Ton ventre est en feu!

-Quel sens de l'observation!"

Je le projetai violemment, face contre mur et le plaquais étroitement serré contre moi. Je le saisi par les hanches et défit mon ceinturon, enfin...! Il continuait à psalmodier inlassablement :

"Ton ventre est en feu".

Puis, une douleur fulgurante me traversa. Mes entrailles semblaient brûler de l'intérieur. Je ne pus rien faire et me retouvai à genoux en train d'haleter. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ikki, Camus et Mu firent leur apparition. J'entendis ces dernières paroles avant de m'évanouir de douleur :

-"Shun! Espèce de ...

-Lâche moi Ikki! Tu n'es qu'une brute qui s'arrête aux apparences!"

Un grand fracas, puis :

-"Shun reviens!! Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir encore une fois comme un lâche!"

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre, c'est le bon : vous saurez enfin qui se cache derrière le masque du guerrier de l'ombre..._

_Biz à tous!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais, je sais, vous devez vous dire que ce chapitre est ridiculement petit! Mais, bon, je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'écrire avant quelques jours. Je tenais à lever l'un des voiles qui enveloppe le mystère du guerrier de l'ombre. J'entrouves la porte pour que vous puissiez satisfaire votre curiosité. Voilà!

Pour répondre à Shinigami's Bride, j'ai hâte de lire ta fic!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'avais fait tout mon possible pour ne pas trop trainer. J'étais rentré quasi au pas de charge. Camus et Mu me suivaient à grand peine. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait la suite des évènements. J'avais comme une boule dans la gorge qui m'empêchait de déglutir. Je m'approchait de la porte. Je tendis la main en direction de la poignée. J'eu un instant d'hésitation et d'appréhension. Il flottait dans l'air comme une brume empoisonnée qui me frôlait pour mieux m'envelopper. Mes mains devinrent moîtes et une sueur glacée coula le long de mon échine. J'inspirais profondément pour chasser ce malaise qui s'emparait de moi. Sans plus me poser de question, j'ouvris brusquement la porte. Celle-ci claqua avec un bruit sinistre contre le mur.

Au fond de la pièce, je pouvais appercevoir la porte béante de la salle de bain. Flairant quelque chose d'inhabituel, je courais pour voir de mes propres yeux ce qui clochait. Et là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, je découvris une scène digne de mes pires cauchemards. Mon frère, se trouvait debout, le torse plaqué contre le mur. Il exposait son corps dénudé aux regards de tous sans la moindre pudeur. Shura, quant à lui, était accroupi à quelques centimètres, le pantalon descendu le long de ses chevilles. Nul besoin d'être grand clerc pour deviner ce que je venais d'interrompre. Je proférais toutes les insultes qui me passaient par la tête, tant j'étais choqué. Une rare violence se déferla à travers mes paroles et mes gestes. Je fus interrompu un bref instant par un bruit de chute. Shura venait de rouler à terre avec un mugissement à vous glacer le sang. Mon frère parraissait en transe. J'avais envie de le frapper à mort. Je l'empoignais sans ménagement et me mis à le secouer durement. Son regard s'accrocha au mien et j'y lu toute la haine qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Je resserais mon emprise sur lui et incrustait mes ongles dans sa chair tendre. Je le vis grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur. Je reçus comme une décharge électrique. Il en profita pour se soustraire à ma garde et vif comme l'éclair, il sauta en direction de la fenêtre. Camus se précipita pour le retenir, mais tout ce qu'il récolta, c'est sa serviette de bain. Il avait sauté dans le vide sans aucune hésitation. Cet idiot allait se tuer. Nous nous trouvions au quatrième étage! Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur : aucune trace de Shun. Mu était déjà en train de descendre pour examiner le jardin. Ses recherches ne furent pas plus fructueuses. Il s'était évaporé comme la fumée.

* * *

Tout allait de mal en pis! Tout le monde me suspectait de je ne sais quel vice inavouable. Et voilà, que je venais de faire face aux assauts du chevalier du capricorne! Je n'avais pourtant rien fait pour attiser son désir. J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de contempler un sourire aussi dément. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais réagi immédiatement. Un frisson de dégoût me traversa le bas du dos.

Et mon frère qui me traitait comme une vulgaire prostituée, fermant ses oreilles et son coeur à mes explications. Mes joues s'étaient tintées de rose sous l'effet de la honte. Je le haïssais! Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée qui me taraudait l'esprit sans répit : par où m'échapper? Je mourrais d'envie de me soustraire à ce regard plein de dégoût. Je souhaitais trouver un endroit pour pouvoir me rouler en boule et laisser libre cours à mon chagrin. J'aperçus les rideaux se mouvant sous la caresse du vent. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. C'était là ma seule chance!! En quelques foulées, je parcourus la distance qui me séparait de la liberté. Je fis un plongeon vertigineux...La terreur faisait battre mon coeur à tout rompre, une terreur tintée de la couleur d'une joie folle, irrésistible. Il était là. Ses yeux bleus luisaient dans les ténèbres, pâles comme la lueur de la mort :

-"Je suis de retour Shun, j'ai entendu ton appel! Tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi à présent!"

J'atterris face au démon qui se tenait les bras grands ouverts pour mieux m'enlacer :

-"Fait ce que tu dois... Prends moi et emmène moi loin d'ici."

Je sentis notre lien qui se resserait, toujours plus étroitement. Mon corps s'arqua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit litéralement engloutit dans une béatitude noire comme l'enfer...Je perçus dans mon crâne sa voix qui jubilait de triomphe :

-"Plus rien ne nous séparera! Tout va changer. Nous allons avoir la vie qui nous était destinée. Ils ne t'aimeront jamais comme moi je peux t'aimer. Nous allons réunir nos forces et enfin venger la mort de notre père! Mon frère...

* * *

_De plus amples explications au prochain chapitre, d'ici quelques jours._

_Bisous à tous!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir, comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas chômé aujourd'hui! Et trois chapitres et trois! Ca c'est bien parceque vous êtes tous adorables! Et voilà en exclusivité l'une des clefs du mystère.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Nous étions arrivés à destination dans une nuée d'étincelles. Cet endroit, je le connaissais bien pour y avoir mené ma dernière bataille. Je me tournai vers l'homme qui était désormais mon unique famille. Il avait découvert son visage et goûtait avec un plaisir non feint la caresse du vent sur celui-ci. Il était radieux. Plus je l'observais, plus je réalisais qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un inconnu. En effet, la ressemblance était frappante. Son teint d'albâtre était semblable au mien en tous points. Nous avions également en commun cette silhouette gracile, mais toute fois finement musclée. Ses traits me rappelaient ceux que j'apercevais dans le miroir chaque matin... Nos différences étaient minimes. Il avait hérité sa chevelure noir de jais et son regard troublant de notre père. Quant à l'expression de son visage, pour je ne sais quel mystère, elle s'adoucissait dès que j'apparraissais :

-" Pour commencer, nous allons parrer au plus pressé! Il est urgent que je te donne de quoi te vêtir!! Tu ne peux pas décemment te promener comme au premier jour de ta naissance! En plus, ça risquerait d'échauffer quelques esprits..." Je rougis en me remémorant la scène de la salle de bain.

-"Suis-moi jusqu'à notre nouvelle demeure." Nous parcourûmes quelques dizaines de mètres et je me retrouvais au pied d'un gigantesque sanctuaire. Entièrement de marbre, ce grand temple diptère était entouré de majestueuses colonnades. Le fronton et les chapiteaux étaient richement ornementés. L'ensemble était triomphalement harmonieux. La grande sensibilité de l'artiste qui avait conçu ce chef-d'oeuvre transparaissait. Je traversai un vestibule entouré d'ombres gracieuses. Le travail de la pierre était remarquable de finesse et d'élégance. Il s'agissait d'êtres ailés, d'êtres assexués. J'avais le souffle coupé par l'émerveillement. L'attitude gracieuse et dévouée de ces anges était extraordinaire de réalisme. Il en aurait fallu peu pour que le sculpteur leur donne vie, tel Pygmalion à sa bien-aimée Galatéa. Certains étaient sur le point d'accomplir une fulgurante ascension, leurs immenses ailes lumineuses déployées. D'autres écartaient les bras en signe de bienvenue... Un sourire enigmatique étirait leurs lèvres et leurs yeux étincelaient d'or. Je levai les yeux au ciel et là encore, je fus estomaqué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ma vue. Des milliers d'étoiles étaient piquetées à même la voûte. Le tout mis en valeur par un fond bleu-nuit disposé comme un écrin. Je manquai de trébucher, alors je réajustai ma vision à hauteur d'homme. La pièce principale sur laquelle le vestibule ouvrait habritait une statue collossale. Eblouissant de beautée, notre père gisait sur son trône : Hadès... Le regard farouche, il semblait défier quiconque profanerait ce lieu saint. Son opulente chevelure d'ébène était surmontée d'une couronne faite d'un matériaux sombre et brillant. Son bras droit brandissait une fourche à deux pointes, son sceptre! Il était souverain en son royaume! Non loin de lui, je vis poindre les trois têtes terrifiantes de son fidèle gardien : Cerbère. Je frissonais en passant à côté. Nous nous approchions de la pièce arrière. Mon futur lieu de vie. Une chambre luxueuse et confortable, toute en tentures de velour pourpre. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce. Je vis mon frère de sang farfouiller dans une malle finement sculptée dans l'ébène et en ressortir une toge au tissu délicat :

-"Je te la confie. Prends en grand soin car elle appartenait à notre père!

-Je ne peux pas accepter...C'est trop...!

-Il aurait été heureux que ce soit toi qui la porte. Il te portait une affection toute particulière.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours su d'où je venais et il m'arrivait parfois de communiquer avec lui. Il lui arrivait souvent de t'observer à travers ce miroir ci."

Il me désigna le grand miroir du fond de la pièce. Un miroir à la surface immaculée, surmonté par des girlandes d'or. Je l'observai songeur :

"-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais fait part de son existence alors? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné?

-Il l'a fait parcequ'il t'aimait plus que tout au monde! C'était pour ton propre bien! Le jour où il t'a remis à cette femme, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir de chagrin!

-Alors pourquoi? Je veux la vérité!!

-Notre père était un époux fidèle. Perséphone n'eut à déplorer que deux écarts de sa part. Sa première infortunée amante périt sous les coups de son épouse. La seconde, notre mère mourrut suite à une longue maladie peu de temps après ta naissance.

-Comment s'appelait-elle?

-Elle se nommait Leucé. C'était la fille d'Ocean. Elle avait les cheveux vert comme le Jade, ainsi que les yeux. Père disait souvent d'elle qu'elle rayonnait de bonté. Elle était douce et pure...Tu lui ressembles étrangement...

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a du se séparer de nous!

-Il a été obligé de te confier à des inconnus car Zeus avait eu vent de ton existence. Une prophétie existe et elle dit que lorsque les deux bâtards du rois des Enfers seront réunis, un grand pouvoir se déchaînera sur les cieux. Ils deviendront si puissants que les dieux pliront le genoux à terre devant leur face. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire Shun?? Ca veut dire que Zeus même se sent menacé par nous! Réunis, nous sommes invincibles! Zeus exigeait de prendre la vie de l'un d'entre nous pour pouvoir garder sa position dominante dans l'Olympe. Il ne voulait pas à avoir prêter allègence aux fils de son frère. Notre père fit semblant de te mettre à mort lors d'un rituel. Il mit tes pouvoirs en hibernation. Pour achever son leurre, il te remplaca par un nourisson décèdé : le véritable frère d'Ikki.

-Quelle ironie du destin! S'il avait su que je serais élevé par les artisans de sa propre mort!

-Tu es l'être le plus pur au monde et il a tenté de fusionner avec toi quelques mois après cette histoire. Mais Ikki a fait échouer les opérations.

-Il m'a toujours protégé comme si j'étais le bien le plus précieux de sa triste vie. Et je n'étais même pas son frère véritable...

-Lorsque tu as pénétré le royaume des Enfers, il a pu enfin fusionner avec toi! Il voulait que tu prennes conscience de ton pouvoir, de tes origines. Tu étais assez âgé pour cela! Il savait qu'il ne pouvait vaincre Athena sans ton soutien! Tu étais l'hôte rêvé! Il voulait être uni à toi à jamais, au fils qu'on lui avait volé. Il voulait que tu participes à sa réincarnation, ainsi, il aurait pu veiller sur toi en permanence. Lorsqu'il a pris conscience que tu mettais ta vie en danger par sa faute, il a abandonné ton enveloppe charnel. Quant à la suite des évènements, tu la connais!

-Quel idiot j'ais été!! Je me suis toujours étonné du manque de ressemblances entre Ikki et moi, mais je n'ais jamais féflèchi plus loin que ça!"

Je m'habillais en hâte tout en m'interrogeant sur mon avenir. Savoir qu'Ikki n'était pas de mon sang n'enlevait rien à ma douleur. J'avais été protégé et choyé par lui et il m'avait rejeté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je voulais le haïr! J'y arrivais parfois...

* * *

J'observais mon frère à la dérobée. Je m'attendais à une réaction plus violente de sa part suite à ces révélations douloureuses! Il avait encore le coeur trop tendre. Je lui apprendrais à nourrir ce sentiment que l'on appelle la haine! Il finirait bien par oublier son ancienne vie. Il occuperait la place qui lui revenait : celle de roi de tous les dieux et dans cette position, je l'accompagnerais. Nous finirions bien par vaincre la meurtrière de notre père et tous ses acolytes. Je lui apprendrais à tuer pour la gloire...

Mais avant d'entamer une nouvelle guerre nous avions encore un fait à accomplir : nous devions récupérer réveiller entièrement le pouvoir qui dormait en Shun. Notre père, de peur qu'il ne soit réperé, l'avait particulièrement bien verrouillée. Mais il avait prévu une telle éventualité. Il avait dissimulé la clef de la puissance de mon petit frère dans son sang. J'avais tenté de la réveiller par mes propres moyens, mais je n'étais même pas parvenu à faire ressortir le cinquième de son potentiel. Il se sentait changé maintenant et il le serait encore plus d'ici quelque temps! La seule solution qui se présentait à mes yeux, était de récupérer l'épée qui avait tué notre père. Elle devait être imprègnée de son précieux fluide à jamais. Cela ne m'enchentait guère car il nous faudrait retourner à ce sanctuaire de malheur pour la récupérer :

-"Shun, notre combat ne pourra commencer que lorsque tu auras révèlé ta pleine puissance! Pour ça, il nous faut retrouver l'arme qui a achevé père. Est-ce-que tu sais où ils la détiennent?

-Pourquoi faire?

-Fais moi confiance, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer! Alors?...

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ils l'ont retiré du corps d'Hades, Heu...de notre père, pour la garder sous bonne surveillance. Elle se trouve dans la salle des armures et un grand dispositif de sécurité l'entoure.

-Nous irons la récupérer en temps voulu! Pour l'instant, il va falloir que l'on oeuvre à reconstruire le Tartare et les champs Elysées. Trops d'âmes errent sans but depuis le décès de notre père. L'équilibre a été rompu par une idiote qui n'a pas pensé une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes!

-Mais, cet impossible! Les dégats sont irrémédiables!! Tout n'est plus que ruines!

-Nous pouvons le faire. Ca ne va pas être facile, je te l'accorde, mais il le faut, par respect pour les morts."

J'avais visé juste! Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de ce chaos après la mort. Nous allions tout rebâtir main dans la main.

* * *

_Et voilà! Vous voulez connaître la réaction d'Ikki? Si oui rendez-vous au chapitre suivant..._


	8. Chapter 8

Et là commencent les choses sérieuses... AH! AH! Ah! (semblant de rire démoniaque) En espérant que ça vous plaise! J'adore malmener mon gentil Shun!

Bonne lecture (comme d'hab quoi!).

* * *

-Je lançais mon cosmos à la recherche du sien pour la énième fois. Rien! C'était comme s'il avait brusquement disparu de la surface de la terre. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Camus et Mu se trouvait toujours là. Ils s'évertuaient à ranimer Shura qui s'était écroulé allez savoir pour quelle raison :

-"RAAAAAHHHH! Le salop! Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'a fait?

-Shura! Te voilà de retour parmi nous! Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état?? Demanda Mu inquiet.

-A ton avis? C'est ce sal petit con de Shun!! Il m'a jeté un sort!

-Shun! Sorcier? On aura tout entendu!! Rétorqua Camus.

-Vous étiez pas sur le point de...? Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire...Bafouilla Mu gèné.

-Quelle question! Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi? Mon frère l'a allumé!! Et ce pervers a sauté sur l'occasion! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai!!

-Ikki, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais, quand je l'ai apperçu, si tentant, j'ai perdu la tête. Et puis, vous disiez tous qu'il aimait les hommes... Il ne réagissait pas au début... Sa peau était si douce...comme celle d'une femme...

-La ferme!!

-Je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai ressenti une grande douleur. Un feu me dévorait les entrailles...

-La ferme!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'étais plus moi-même. Il a tout fait pour me séduire et pour m'humilier...

-TA GUEULE!!"

Mon poing s'abattit avec fracas sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que ça soulageait! Shun! Le fourbe! Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'utiliser son corps pour parvenir à ses fins. Il fallait que je le retrouve pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Il était plus que perturbé par notre dernière guerre, il était transformé. C'était devenu un étranger :

-"Toi, le pervers! Suis moi! Nous allons voir Athena! Et estimes toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas achevé!"

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Il était minuit passé et, malgré l'obscurité ambiante, je sentais que je n'étais pas seul. Sa respiration régulière calma mes angoisses. Je me disais qu'un jour je pourrai retrouver le goût passé du bonheur, que cette douleur sourde finirait par me quitter. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui portait le même deuil! Pourtant, sa culpabilité ne pouvait être la même que la mienne. J'avais participé au trépas de mon propre père... Je l'avais empêché d'explorer mon âme... Quels regrets! Quels remords! Quel chagrin infini!

Mais, fini de s'appitoyer sur mon sort, une lourde tâche m'attendait au petit jour. J'allais enfin pouvoir créer le monde dont je rêvais! Mon frère m'offrait la possibilité de me racheter envers les défunts. Je ne l'avais rencontré que depuis peu, mais je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. J'avais exploré les moindres recoins de son âme. Il était loin d'être parfait, je le savais pertinemment. Il me portait un amour irraisonné, quasi destructeur. La haine se déversait à flots dans son coeur. Mais, il avait tellement souffert! Il était tellement préoccupé par l'avenir des âmes des morts... Sa cause était juste. De plus, j'aurais été bien mal placé pour le juger. Désormais, je connaissais ces sentiments aussi bien que lui. Il en allait de même pour lui et il ne me jugeait pas. Il m'aimait sans poser de condition. Je le sentis qui s'agitait.

Il n'avait pas le sommeil tranquille. Il ne cessait de se retourner dans le lit. Je le surprenais parfois à gémir doucement tel un petit enfant. Je le chérissais : Taramir...

C'est sur cette douce note que je plongeais dans la profonde mer du sommeil.

* * *

-Cet abruti venait de me péter le nez! Il me trainait sans ménagement jusqu'au domicile de notre déesse. Il allait tout lui raconter et je serais bientôt la risée de tout le sanctuaire! Dire que j'avais été à deux doigts de goûter enfin sa peau de velour. J'étais en plein délire. Je n'avais jamais désiré possèder quelqu'un aussi fort. Je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter ces images de la tête. Il avait des gestes si gracieux... Un physique à faire pâlir de jalousie la plus belle des déesses. J'avais voulu atteindre l'inaccessible et j'allais payer le prix fort, ma réputation. Quel psychopathe ce chevalier du Phénix! J'allais mordre la poussière. C'était une évidence!

* * *

-Ca n'aurait été que de moi, je l'aurais exécuté sur le champs. Etait-ce le premier amant de Shun? Combien d'hommes avaient posé leurs pattes dégoutantes sur lui? Depuis combien de temps s'adonnait-il à la luxure? Il ne fallait plus que je pense à ça. J'allais devenir dingue. Rien que d'imaginer...

Stop!...

Mais où était-il allé? Il avait certainement quelque chose à se reprocher pour prendre si soudainement la fuite et nu de surcroît! Il me fallait vraiment l'aide d'Athena pour le retrouver. Ses capacités lui permettraient sûrement d'entrevoir son cosmos. Elle réussirait là où j'avais échoué :

-"Ikki que se passe-t-il? Hyoga venait en courant à notre rencontre.

-On va voir Athena!

-Shura, qui t'a mis dans cet état?

-C'est moi! Et il l'a amplement mérité!

-Comment?? C'est quoi ce délire! Et qui garde Shun pendant ce temps?

-Shun s'est fait la malle!

-Hein!! Pourquoi?

-Pas le temps de discuter!

-Arrête toi! Je veux que tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comment! Je me fais du souci pour Shun.

-Très bien! Tu veux la vérité! Shun n'est qu'une affreuse petite garce qui a profité de mon absence pour réaliser ses fantasmes sexuels en compagnie de Shura! Il voulait le charmer pour mieux s'échapper, endormir sa vigilance quoi. Satisfait?"

Là, je compris mon erreur. Hyoga était devenu pâle comme un linge. Chancelant, il me tourna le dos et partit se réfugier à toute vitesse. La vérité lui faisait aussi mal qu'à moi. Je comprenais sa détresse et je la respectais. J'avais été sans détour, en ça se trouvait ma faute.

Je continuais de traîner Shura à ma suite, lorsque je la vis venir en notre direction :

"-Je sais ce qui te préoccupe chevalier! J'ai senti son cosmos disparaître brusquement!

-Oui déesse, il s'est échappé de la façon la plus ignominieuse qui soit! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'un tel acte! Mais, je vous éviterais les détails sordides!

-Je suppose que tu as besoin de mes talents pour le retrouver. Suis-moi!"

Je lui emboîtais le pas. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son trône et me demanda de lâcher ce traitre de Shura pour lui porter une vasque d'argent rempli d'eau. Je la vis se concentrer et entrer en transe. Ses yeux étaient révulsés. Puis, elle s'écroula, épuisée au sol. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la soutenir :

-"Je ne parviens pas plus que toi à le localiser! J'ai beau y mettre toute mon énergie... C'est impossible! Je suis désolée, mais il faut prévenir les autres chevaliers! J'ai bien peur que Shun ai totalement sombré dans la démence! Il faut nous protéger de lui!"

Anéanti était un mot bien faible pour décrire ce que je ressentis à ce moment précis.

* * *

Je m'éveillai à l'aube. Mon frère était déjà prêt. Il parraissait impatient d'entreprendre la reconstruction de notre héritage :

"-Tu te rends compte des responsabilités? Des possibilités?"

Il ne tenait pas en place :

-"J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur Taramir!

-Je t'aiderais! Tu n'as rien à craindre! Pour commencer tu vas prendre des forces."

Il me mena devant une table chargée de viande, où il y avait deux couverts. Un bon feu projetait son jeu d'ombre et de lumière dans la pièce. Je dévorais tout ce qu'il me présentait. Je n'avais jamais rien goûté de si délicieux. Les plateaux débordaient de nourriture : assortiments de viandes rôties coupées en tranches minces, filets de poissons enveloppés dans des feuilles de vigne et cuits à l'étouffée accompagnés de citron frais, des montagnes de pain croustillant, des légumes braisés délicatement assaisonnés, des paniers de fruits exotiques... Pour faire passer le tout, un vin merveilleusement fruité.

Un repas digne des dieux!

Bien revitalisés par ce copieux repas, nous nous instalâmes à l'abri, juste sous la statue protectrice de notre père :

"-Shun, souviens-toi de ton état avant ta naissance! Tout comme moi, tu as revêtu bien des formes. Tu étais l'énergie créatrice de toute chose." Taramir, serrant ses genoux entre ses bras, se mit à se balancer. Ses yeux rivés sur les flammes crépitantes, il se mit à parler :

"-Nous étions deux abeilles jouant dans la lumière du soleil..." A ma grande surprise des paroles jaillir de ma bouche à leur tour :

-"J'ai été la lumière de l'aube...

-J'ai été le rire d'un enfant...

-J'ai été un murmure dans le vent...

-J'ai été un mot d'amour sur les lèvres d'une jeune fille...

-J'ai été un battement de coeur dans la poitrine de mon père,... un battement..., un battement..."

A présent j'étais tout cela à la fois et bien plus encore. J'étais cette jonquille qui sortait de la terre, qui grandissait et s'épanouissait. J'étais ce chêne qui ne ploierait jamais sous les assauts du vent. J'étais cet écureil qui faisait des provisions pour nourrir toute sa famille. J'étais ce court d'eau dans lequel les poissons s'ébattaient... J'avais conscience de ce monde que je construisais avec toute mon âme. Mes perceptions étaient à leur maximum. Je ne m'appartenais plus. Je m'offrais à tout et à tous. Parfois, lorsque je m'égarais trops, mon frère me remettait sur le bon chemin. Je ne sais combien de temps cet état de grâce dura, mais j'eu un mal fou à réintégrer mon corps. Je ne parvenais plus à me rappeler de ma propre existence. Je me serais tout à fait perdu si Tamir n'avait pas veillé sur moi.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je vis son visage inquiet penché sur moi. Il me tenait la main. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir!

J'étais épuisé, vidé...et émerveillé par ce que l'on venait d'accomplir. Les champs-Eysées étaient plus beaux que jamais. Beaucoup y serait heureux! :

-"Sais-tu combien de temps nous avons oeuvrés?

-Une journée?

-Tu es loin du compte, cela nous a pris plus d'un mois."

Je battis des paupières, ébahi. Puis sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

-Cela allait faire plus d'un mois que les recherches avaient débuté. Toujours pas de trace de Shun. Mon frère n'avait même pas essayé de récupérer son armure. J'allais souvent l'observer en espérant un signe de sa part. Chaque soir, j'espérais qu' elle me mènerait à son propriétaire. Il nous avait fait beaucoup de mal à moi et à mes compagnons. La confiance était brisée. Le temps de l'insouscience révolu. Nous ne parvenions pas à nous remettre de cet abandon, de cette fuite, de ce changement. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il serait capable de tout renier et de tout salir? Hyoga ne parlait presque plus. Seyar avait perdu sa joie de vivre et Shiryu ne cherchait même plus d'explication. Lorsque je croisais un chevalier d'or, il détournait aussitôt le regard. Shura, cette erreur de la nature, ne sortait plus de son temple de peur de me croiser. Quant à moi je noyais mon chagrin comme je le pouvais...

* * *

-"Non! Je t'interdis de te lever, tu es encore trop faible pour te déplacer.

-Tu ne vas pas commencer, toi aussi, à me diriger!

-C'est vrai! Excuses-moi.

-Il est temps de passer à la suite des opérations!

-D'accord, mais je viens avec toi!

-Non, ce serait trop risqué et puis tu ne ferais que me gêner. Tu ne connais pas les lieux comme moi! N'ai aucune crainte, je cammouflerais mon cosmos. En plus, je suis persuadé que mes compagnons seront incapables de me faire le moindre mal! Alors que toi, ils ne te ménageraient pas!

-Mais, c'est la première fois que tu retournes à la surface depuis des semaines...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu sais que j'ais raison.

-Ok, tu vas chercher l'épée et tu reviens directement. Si au bout d'une heure tu ne me fais pas signe de vie, j'interviens et je les massacre tous..."

Je soupirai de soulagement. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que l'on négociait. Je savais qu'il risquait gros s'il m'accompagnait. Il avait tenté de tuer Athena et tous les chevaliers le haïssaient pour cela. J'étais terriblement fatigué, mais je savais que pour révèler tout mon pouvoir, il me fallait surmonter un dernier obstacle : voler l'épée d'Hades... :

-"Ouvre moi un portail à quelques pas du sanctuaire. Je vais faire vite!"

A contre-coeur, je le vis se concentrer et ouvrir un brèche. Je mis en gouffrais. Pour mener cette opération à bien, j'avais revêtu des vêtements me laissant libre de mes mouvements. Grimper les murs en toge n'aurait pas été commode!

Baissé, je parcourus la distance qui me séparait de mon but. Je faisais autant de bruit qu'une fourmi. je commençai mon ascention. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Ils avaient tellement confiance en leur puissance... J'en franchis le seuil. Je m'approchai à pas de chat de la vitrine de l'épée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au passage à mon armure. Je sursautai sous l'effet de la surprise. Ikki me fixait d'un air halluciné. Une bouteille de vodka à la main, il se dirigea vers moi. Je soupirai devant cette difficulté inattendue. J'étais tellement fatigué!

* * *

_Je vous préviens la suite des évènements sera violente!!_

-


	9. Chapter 9

Attention! Attention : Lemon! Scène violente! Pas pour les petites natures! C'était unchapitre particulièrement difficile à écrire. Alors, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait!! Pitiééééé! C'est mon tout premier lemon...

Je vous embrasse fort! Et à la prochaine!

* * *

-Brusquement, je me sentis plaqué contre un torse puissant. Mon nez fut assailli par des relents de mauvais alcool! Il m'attira à lui, soudant brutalement ses lèvres aux miennes, augmentant de plus en plus la pression pour me forcer à entrouvrir la bouche.  
Manquant d'air, je dus me soumettre et laisser pénétrer une langue curieuse explorant mon palais. Ikki, complètement sâoul, m'embrassait. Cette réalité mit quelques temps à atteindre mon cerveau. Comment était-ce possible?? J'étais stupéfait par cette révélation! L'effet de surprise passé, j'entrepris de me débattre pour échapper à son étreinte. Je sentais l'angoisse monter, m'étreignant les tripes. Ce n'était pas possible … Ikki ne pouvait pas m'embrasser, non ! :

- "Ikki ! Lache moi! Tu es complètement ivre!"

-Comment ça? Ca ne te plait pas? Tes amants embrasses mieux peut-être!

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis! "

Son étreinte se resserra. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait broyer mon squelette tout entier. Je sentais les mains de mon agresseur se promener sur mon corps. Il me carressait à travers le tissu. Je l'entendis siffler d'agacement et de frustration. Puis, il entreprit de m'arracher sauvagement mes vêtements.  
Non, Ikki n'allait tout de même pas me ... :

-"Arrète ! Tu deviens complètement fou !

-La faute à qui selon toi??" Me répondit-il.

Il se mit à rire, un rire d'ivrogne qui me glaça le sang. Je me retrouvai sans aucun rempart face à sa folie. C'était un véritable cauchemar … j'allais me réveiller! :

- "Non .. non .. NOOOOOOOOOOOON!!"

Dans un brusque sursaut, je rassemblai les forces qu'il me restait pour me dégager. Je lui assainai un violent coup de pied dans la jambe gauche. Il me lâcha aussitôt et s'effondra sur le sol. Ma force, je l'avais épuisée lors de la reconstruction des Enfers. Je n'avais pas été raisonnable et voilà où ça me menait!

* * *

-Je grognais de frustration . Et bondis, rapide comme l'éclair sur ma proie. Shun hoqueta de surprise.  
Serrant sa taille dans l'étau de mes bras, je lui bloquais toutes possibilités de fuite. Je carressai doucement sa longue chevelure soyeuse et tirai violemment dessus afin de l'obliger à basculer sa tête en arrière. Je pouvai contempler ses grands yeux d'émeraude agrandis par l'étonnement. Comment un monstre pareil pouvait ressembler autant à un ange!! Shun était simplement magnifique! Il essaya de me repousser avec la seule partie de son corps encore libre : ses jambes. Mais c'était inutile. Il était totalement sous mon contrôle :

-"Tamir..."

Je l'embrassais à nouveau fougueusement afin de faire taire ses cris. Je ne voulais pas connaître le nom de celui qui respirait son odeur chaque matin! Puis, je sentis ses dents se planter dans ma langue. Le sang s'écoulait lentement entre mes lèvres. Il me regardait, l'expression de son visage était dure et déterminée. Je le trouvais encore plus désirable. Mon corps le voulait et rien ne m'empêcherait de le posséder. Le goût du sang se répandit dans ma bouche, m'excitant au plus haut point. Il tenta de me repousser, mais vainement car j'étais bien plus puissant que lui. Il avait perdu une grande partie de son énergie à se débattre. Je sentais que ses forces s'amoindrissaient. Je le relâchai tandis qu'il suffoquait. Je souris et me dévétis rapidemment en me rapprochant tel le félin de sa future victime. J'en profitai pour admirer tout mon sâoul la perfection de son corps et la blancheur quasi diaphane de sa peau. Elle était sans doute plus blanche que la glace. Quelle était douce!!  
Il me jeta un regard de pure haine. C'était étrange, je le trouvais encore plus désirable ainsi! Son corps si vulnérable à ma passion destructrice... :

-" Non ne m'approche pas!

-Tais-toi! Tu l'as bien cherché en baisant avec n'importe qui! Je vais te traiter comme tu le mérites : comme une pute!

-Ca n'est pas vrai! Tu sais très bien que c'est Shura qui voulait me forcer!

-Immonde petit menteur! Maintenant tu vas me montrer comment tu fais l'amour à un homme!"

Je lui attrapai le bras juste à temps et lui labourai l'épaule de mon autre main. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Laissant libre cours à mon désir, je déposai frénétiquement de petits baisers sur les moindres parties de son anatomie.

* * *

- "Je ne me laisserais pas faire...!"

Démuni, voilà ce que j'étais. Il me serrait à me faire mal. Je sentis son sexe se raidir contre mon ventre. Je rougis furieusement en réalisant le désir que je suscitais en lui. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Avec une rapidité inégalable, il saisit mon cou, serrant impitoyablement pendant que son genou droit s'enfonçait soudainement dans mon ventre. Incapable de proférer le moindre son à cause de l'étau enserrant ma gorge, je ne pus que laisser couler des larmes de douleur. Je battis désespérément les bras à la recherche de l'air.

Souriant, satisfait de lui, il m'imposa une fois de plus un baiser sauvage. Dans un ultime effort de résistance, je me débattis. La lutte avait fini par le lasser. Je reçus un coup d'un rare violence qui me projeta au sol. Je sentis mon corps partir à la renverse. Ma tête heurta brutalement le sol, m'assomant à moitié. A peine eus-je le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'il m'écrasait déjà de tout son poids. Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne. Anxieux, je songeais que le destin était bien cruel et injuste. Il me saisit brusquement les deux bras d'une seule main et les maintenut au dessus de ma tête. De sa main libre, il prit mon menton et me força à le regarder : -

"Je ne suis pas à ton goût?? Plus tu te débattras, plus ce sera souloureux!

- Si tu oses me faire quoique ce soit, je te tue!

-AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent le long de mes joues. Il approcha son visage du mien et commença goûter la mer salée qu'il avait déchaînée. Je sentis sa langue descendre le long de mon cou et y laisser une trainée brûlante. Ses mains chaudes s'attardèrent sur mes flancs. Puis, des lèvres gourmandes se promenèrent le long de mon torse en laissant des sillons enflammés.

* * *

Ma bouche riait, mais intérieurement, mon coeur pleurait. La jalousie me nouait l'estomac. Il me repoussait! Très bien!Ca ne me rendrait la tâche que plus interressante. Un rictus cruel lui étira mes lèvres. Sa peau soyeuse et douce m'appartenait désormais. Mais, je désirais plus. J'écartai lentement ses cuisses pour mieux atteindre son sexe qui commençait légèrement à réagir. Shun me fixait, atrocement révulsé. Son corps fiévreux répondait a mes carresses malgé lui. Mes mains se baladaient au gré de leur fantaisie sur son corps, si doux... Soudain, il poussa un cri rauque qui me surprit. Il me fixait ...… et je pouvais lire la haine qu'il me vouait dans son regard altier. Il me plaisait dans cette attitude farouche. Il essayait d'échapper à mon emprise. Il fallait que je lui montre qui était le maître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Je le poussais brusquement pour qu'il se mette sur le ventre :

-"Tourne toi!"

Je sentis sa révolte. Il remuait désespérément tentant dans un ridicule effort de se soustraire à mes assauts. Je carressais lentement ses fesses douces avant de les écarter. Ma tête arriva à leur hauteur. Shun sursauta en sentant ma langue insidieuse explorer langoureusement la partie la plus intime de son anatomie :

-"Je t'en pris! Non..."

Mes doigts pénètrèrent brusquement dans son intimité avec brutalité. La salive que j'y avais déposée m'aidait à aller et venir dans cette entrée étroite. J'écartais mes doigts le plus possible. Une main passée son ventre, je le maintenait rudement tandis qu'il hurlait. Je retirai mes doigts tandis qu'il sanglotait de douleur :

-"Je t'ais dit de rester tranquille!"

Son sexe était désormais totalement tendu et réactif. Je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. D'une seule poussée, je le pénétrai. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Le sang s'écoulait lentement le long de ses cuisses d'albâtre. C'était si bon, il était si étroit...Son corp était parcouru de soubressauts. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés dans un regard dément. Il refusait ce qui ce passait!

* * *

-Un frisson descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, fit frémir mon bas-ventre et pris ses aises de manière déconcertante. Je serrai les paupières, quêtant désespérément une étincelle de santé mentale. Je sentais, à mon grand désarroi, mon membre se gonfler et durcir. La main d'Ikki était froide sur mon ventre. Gémissant, me sentant comme précipité dans un gouffre sans fond, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Une sensation de douleur et de plaisir mêlés m'agitait. Mon corps me trahissait! Ses mains brutales poursuivaient ses attouchements.J e ne m'appartenais plus... Je me sentais sale... si sale ... Son sexe allait au plus profond de moi, me blessant, m'écartelant, m'humiliant.

Ses bras puissants me retenaient m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. La douleur était atroce! J'hurlai tentant frénétiquement de me dégager. Il s'activa de plus bel sur mon dos. Accélérant ses allées et venues. Il me possedait entièrement. Il me pilonait bestialement. La douleur fit place peu à peu au plaisir. J'étais incapable de prononcer une phrase intelligible. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : oui, là, c'est bon, encore, encore... J'étais un monstre! J'étais comme parcouru par un étrange courant électrique. Dans une sensation soudaine de jouissance, je me libérai en éclaboussant le sol alors qu'une semence étrangère se répendait en moi. Son corps était secoué de spasmes...

* * *

_Quand Ikki aura dessoulé, je vous raconte pas!! Enfin si, mais plus tard. Bon, ben moi je vais aller prendre une douche froide..._


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite du drame. En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Biz à tous!

* * *

-Je me relevai, titubant... J'avais épanché mon désir et je me sentai comme rassasié. J'examinai son corps étendu sur le sol. Il était splendide. Il semblait avoir été créé pour l'amour charnel. Je jubilai en mon fort intérieur. J'avais réussi à le prendre et les sensations avaient été à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'avais joui comme jamais. L'instant avait été si intense! Je n'avais jamais imaginé que le plaisir puisse atteindre ce degré de violence. C'était extraordinaire! Il m'appartenait...

Je rassemblai mes vêtements épars tandis qu'une grande fatigue me sumergeait. Je me penchai une dernière fois sur l'objet qui m'avait servi à réaliser tous mes fantasmes et lui glissai à l'oreille :

-"Rassures-toi, tu as bien été à la hauteur de ta réputation! Une vrai petite chienne en chaleur..."

Il ne réagit pas à ma dernière pique. Il resta immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je tendis la main pour déplacer une mèches collée à sa joue par les larmes. Je la replaçai derrière son oreille et y déposai un baiser :

-"Dis-moi, ais-je été aussi bon que les autres?... Tu ne veux pas répondre? En tous cas, sâches que tu m'as proccuré plus de plaisir qu'une femme! Qui l'aurai cru? Tu m'as épuisé!! Il faut que je m'allonge d'urgence dans un lit confortable pour récupérer...!"

Sur ce, ma langue descendit le long de sa collone vertébrale afin de goûter une dernière fois sa peau sucrée. Je me redressai péniblement et regagnai ma chambre. Mes mains tremblaient. Mon souffle était précipité et je m'évertuais à le ralentir. Je fermais soigneusement la porte à clé derrière moi. Et je m'écroulai sur mon lit, ne prenant pas la peine de me glisser sous les draps.

* * *

-J'étais devenu ce qu'il disait de moi : un jouet sexuel, sans âme... Pleurer ne servait à rien. Mes larmes s'étaient taries à jamais. Ikki m'avait réduit à une simple coquille vide. Je tentai désespéremment de me raccrocher aux derniers vestiges de mon humanité. Je sombrai lentement dans la folie... Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Il me souffla une dernière phrase blessante, me toucha une dernière fois comme si j'étais une protituée...et m'abandonna enfin à ma douleur. La honte me consumait jusqu'à la moelle. Le fils d'un Dieu! Vraiment? Alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas été capable de le repousser? Il m'avait fait mal et sans amour... Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il m'avait volé ma première fois et il avait tout sali. J'avais conscience d'être en train de me perdre.

Le corps enfin libéré son joug, je m'écroulai, sans connaissance.

* * *

-Ca allait faire plus d'une heure qu'il aurait du me rejoindre. Je me faisais un sang d'encre! Pourtant, l'opération avait l'air simple d'après ses descriptions! Il avait épuisé tous ses pouvoirs avant de partir. Je n'aurai pas du me laisser convaincre si facilement. Son cosmos était de plus en plus faible. Ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait que j'aille voir ce qui se passait, que je le ramène en sécurité!

Je mis peu de temps à trouver cette fameuse salle. L'aura mourante de Shun me guidait. J'y pénétrai fasciné par l'éclat de l'épée de notre père. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle soit encore en place? Où était passé mon petit frère? L'angoisse s'empara de mon coeur telle la morsure d'un serpent venimeux. Je scrutai la pénombre à sa recherche.

Soudain, je repérai une forme incertaine gisant sur le sol. A sa vue, je sentis une colère noire m'envahir. Qui l'avait battu?? Je m'approchai et distinguai son corps recroquevillé. Je posai les yeux horrifiés sur ses cuisses où perlait encore du sang, d'un rouge choquant contre la pâleur de la peau. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Les yeux grands ouverts, c'était comme s'il regardait à travers moi. Inconscient de ma présence... Je tombai à genoux devant son corps violé et éclatai en sanglots. J'étreignis son corps inerte de toutes mes forces. Un soupçon de lucidité traversa son regard :

-"Qui t'a fait une chose pareil? Répond-moi!!

-I...Ikki...

-Je vais le tuer. Il va mourir suite à une longue agonie...Je te le promets!!"

J'entrepris de me redresser lorsqu'une main faible me retint. Il me supplia d'une voix désincarnée :

"-Ta...Taramir, ne pars pas! Ne me laisse pas là..."

Une petite voix m'adjurait de garder mon sang froid pour son bien. Mais, la haine qui enflait en moi, menaçait de me submerger à tout instant. Mon hurlement vibra dans les airs. Je fracassai la vitrine d'un violent coup de coude, saisi l'épée et enlaçai mon frère.

Il exhala un gémissement sourd. Résigné, je le portai et le ramenai dans notre royaume. Je l'allongeai doucement sur son lit, puis le recouvrit d'un drap en lin fin. Je lui serrai la main, tandis qu'il se blottissait dans un coin. Je le veillai pendant tout le reste de la nuit, une râge brûlante me saisissant le coeur. Il avait l'air aussi fragile qu'une poupée brisée. Un sentiment de grande culpabilité m'envahit :

-"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté? Je t'avais dit que tu étais trop faible..."

Je me jurai de le venger! Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et laissai s'exprimer toute ma détresse face à cette injustice...

* * *

-"AAARRRRGGGHH!! Il est quelle heure, putain??"

La cruelle lumière du jour perçait à travers mes paupières, aussi acide qu'un citron. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux. Erreur! Je refermai aussitôt les paupières. J'avais maintenant d'affreuses crampes d'estomac. De la bile me remonta à la gorge et envahie ma bouche. Ces renvois brûlants accentuèrent la douleur que je ressentai à la langue. Qu'avais-je donc bu? Epuisé, je roulai sur le dos et me blotti dans mes couvertures. Et quand m'étais-je gorgé d'alcool pour être aussi malade? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer. Y avait-il une fête une fois de plus chez Milo? Ma nausée ne passait pas. Ces remontées me laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Je tentai de raviver ma mémoire et de remettre mes idées en place. Récapitulons!

Comme chaque soir, j'avais dîné en compagnie de mes frères adoptifs. L'ambiance était plus que morose, personne ne pipait mot. Hyoga n'avait toujours pas daigné nous faire don de sa présence. Depuis le départ précipité de Shun, il se terrait dans sa chambre. Démoralisé, j'avais saisi un bouteille de Vodka dans le bar. Shiryu m'avait emmerdé à me faire la leçon et je l'avais envoyé promené. Je m'étais éclipsé une fois de plus dans la salle des armure pour boire en paix... Son armure était toujours là..., mais pas lui. Je broyais des idées noires tout en buvant à même le goulot. Puis j'avais du inconsciemment m'assoupir. Merde!! Tout s'expliquait...Ce mal de tête lençinant. J'avais la gueule de bois!...Attendez! Mais, qu'est-ce que je foutais à poil?? AH!! Et puis ma langue, elle était vraiment enflée... Un souvenir me frappa comme l'éclair.

NOOOONNNN!! Ce n'était pas possible! L'épisode de la soirée me revenait à l'esprit par petites brides.

_Une délicieuse fraîcheur émanant d'un corps frêle, contrastant agréablement avec la chaleur qui m'étraignait le ventre. Je pouvais presque voir le sang couler dans ses veines si délicates. Je sentais un parfum grisant de mûre . Sans comprendre ce que je faisais, j'avais tendu la main vers son cou de cygne pour l'attirer sur mon torse puissant. Une chair douce et blanche comme la neige, si merveilleuse à embrasser, à goûter... Des lèvres gonflées par mes baisers. Puis, la morsure. De petites dents plantées dans la chaire tendre de ma langue...Le goût métallique du sang...Le désir impérieux...Dans un flash back soudain, je revis les petites rigoles de sang qui couraient à l'endroit même où je l'avais fouillé de mes doigts et de ma verge, brûlant de désir, en quête d'amour. Puis, sa longue chevelure de jade... :_

-"Oh, non, non, non...," murmurai-je.

Au nom du ciel, qu'avais-je fait?? A quel acte obscène m'étais-je livré? J'avais pourtant essayé d'ignorer ces besoins répugnants! Chaque soir le même rêve venait me hanter... Mais, habituellement, je me réveillais avant de passer à l'acte. Un espoir fou m'envahi : il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve...C'est ça un rêve! Je m'étais déshabillé et endormi. Je m'étais mordu moi-même la langue dans mon sommeil... Il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net. Je mis mes vêtements sur moi et marchai, anxieux, vers la salle des armures. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, pas de trace de Shun... Mais, c'est alors qu'un détail accrocha mon regard : des traînées rougeâtres maculaient le sol, ainsi que des traces de sperme. Le doute et la fuite en avant n'était plus possible. Je m'effondrai à genoux et je pleurai amèrement. J'avais commi un viol et de plus un inceste. J'avais apaisé mes pulsions dans le corps d'un homme, celui de mon petit frère. Je l'avais frappé parcequ'il ne voulait pas me donner ce que je désirai...Je l'avais insulté, humilié... Je lui avais craché toute ma rancoeur à la figure... Je me mis alors à sangloter de chagrin et de honte pour le corps et l'âme que j'avais profané... De vaines larmes... Je m'étais condamné à la perdition éternelle... Là, je vomis tout ce que j'avais fait et tout ce que j'étais devenu...

* * *

_Shun va t-il se remettre de cette épreuve? Taramir va-t-il le venger? Va t-on découvrir ce qu'Ikki a fait subir à son "petit frère"? La suite au prochain épisode!_

_C'est trop d'émotion, j'vais aller grignotter un p'tit bout de chocolat pour me réconforter!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou! Un grand merci à Shinigami's Bride et à Badaboom qui continuent de m'accompagner et de m'encourager dans cette toute première aventure! C'est très stimulant de se dire que certains attendent la suite de l'histoire. Donc, je m'efforce de ne pas vous décevoir! Enfin...je fais du mieux que je peux...(c'est à dire pas grand chose, sniff!).

Vous voulez voir certaines vérités révèlées?? Oui! Alors vous êtes tombés sur le bon chapitre.

Vous ne rêvez que de vengeance? Alors vous serez stasisfait! Quand Taramir passe à l'action, ça donne ça...

* * *

-Dans un tourbillon incontrôlable, les gens s'agitaient autour de moi. Tout avait commencé avec Shiryu, qui était venu à ma rencontre en maugréant :

-"C'est pas vrai! Tu as recommencé à boire! Regarde t'en as foutu partout! C'est dégoutant! Puis, regardes la tête que ça te fait, t'as l'air complètement paumé..."

Quelque chose l'avait interrompu. J'avais senti son regard se détourner de moi :

-"Bon Dieu, Ikki, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé??"

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'un drame avait eu lieu en cette salle??, Je fis mine de l'ignorer :

-"Hein?

-Ne me dis-pas que tu ne t'es rendu-compte de rien! Tu es inconscient ou quoi? Tu aurais du donner l'alarme aussi-tôt!

-De quoi tu parles? lui demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai! Dites-moi que je rêve! T'as bu combien de verres hier-soir?

-Ne parles pas si fort...ça fait un mal de chien...

-Là!, dit -il en me secouant. Il n'y a rien qui te choque?. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une vitrine brisée. Vide!! :

-"Merdeeeee!! C'est donc pour ça qu'il était revenu hier-soir!

-Quoi!! Qui est revenu??

-Hein? Heuuuuuu... Personne. Non. Heuu... Rien. J'avais bu..." Bafouillai-je lamentablement :

-"Il faut que tu te reprennes! Cette situation n'est plus possible! Tu nous mets tous en danger par ton incompétence!

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, si tu savais à quel point!" Je partis dans une crise de larmes incontrôlable. Le fier chevalier du Phénix en était réduit à laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Chose plus qu'inhabituelle! Shiryu s'était interrompu, interloqué par ma réaction :

-"Je sais bien que tu traverses une phase difficile, mais on a tous été affecté parce qui est arrivé à Shun... On partage ta douleur!"

Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras, visiblement gêné par cette situation inconfortable :

-"Laisse! Je m'occupe de joindre les chevaliers."

Il lança son cosmos à travers l'espace et intima l'ordre à chaque chevalier de nous rejoindre. La situation était urgente! L'épée d'Hades avait été volé... Moi, seul savait qui la détenait. Je ne pouvai me résoudre à l'avouer. Je ne méritais plus ma place de chevalier. Je ne méritais plus de vivre...

* * *

-Je tournai en rond dans cette pièce, tel un lion en cage. Je n'en pouvai plus d'attendre. Je voulais le voir souffrir mille tortures. Même la mort serait un traitement enviable à côté de ce que j'allai lui faire subir! Je repris contenance et rejoignis Shun dans la chambre. Je m'assis tout près de lui et le contemplai. Il avait beau se remettre de ses blessures, son esprit demeurait perturbé. Il dormait énormément comme s'il espérait ne plus jamais se réveiller. Ses yeux verts autrefois si vifs avaient perdu l'éclat de la vie. Son visage portait les stigmates de son agonie. Il refusait de s'allimenter correctement. Pas une parole n'avait fanchi ses lèvres depuis notre retour. Je respectais son mutisme, restant en silence le plus souvent auprès de lui. Je craignais qu'il n'attente à ses jours. Mon ange avait été mortellement blessé...

Je jouais nerveusement avec l'épée de père, puis la déposai à ses côtés :

-"Tu sais quoi faire pour devenir pleinement un être divin. La décision t'appartient. Quand tu l'auras prise, la solution se trouvera près de toi... Je t'en pris, fais-le vite! Ne me laisses pas! Ne te laisses pas dépérir..."

Je carraissai doucement ses cheveux soyeux en signe de réconfort. J'adorai jouer avec ses boucles. Elles étaient si agréables au touché. Tandis que j'attrapai une mèche pour l'enrouler autour de mon doigt, je la sentis glisser et m'échapper. Mon frère s'était détourné pour fuir ma présence. C'en était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter! Je mordis mon poignet pou m'empêcher de crier.

Je me rappelais le jour où je l'avais rappelé à lui-même. Je me souvenais de son visage juvénil, plein d'espoir et d'appréhension. Il n'avait alors aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s'engageait, du fardeau éternel qu'il aurait à porter. J'étais la cause de tous ses malheurs. Tanpis si je devais perdre la vie. Tanpis si la prophétie ne s'accomplirait jamais. Je partirais seul les affronter. Je me battrai jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je vengerai tout ce que ne sera plus jamais mon frère...

* * *

-"Comment est-ce possible? Tu étais là Ikki! Et tu n'as rien entendu? Me demanda Saga, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Admet le, tu as encore tellement bu que tu t'es écroulé dans un coin! Ricana Hyoga.

-Je l'ai trouvé là, gisant par terre eu milieu de son vomi! Lança Shiryu.

-Lamentable! Dit Camus (d'une voix qui aurait frigorifiée Mister Feeze lui-même).

-Regardes où ça nous mène tes conneries! Me reprocha Hyoga impitoyable.

-De toute manière, c'est pas bien difficile de savoir qui a volé l'épée! Remarqua Kanon.

-Comment ça?" L'interrogeais-je.

J'espérais de toute mon âme qu'il bluffait. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sâchent où ils allaient tout découvrir. Non, je ne le supporterai pas. Ce que j'avais fait devait rester secret. J'étais ivre. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je n'étais pas réellement comme ça! Oh déesse! Qu'est ce que j'avais fait!! Pardonnez-moi :

-"Ben oui! C'est logique! La personne qui l'a prise connaissait les lieux. Elle savait exactement où la trouver et elle ne s'est pas embarrassée de détours! Reprit Kanon.

-Shun!! Lança Seiya comme frappé par une soudaine révélation.

-**NON**! Criai-je un peu trop précipitemment. S'il était venu, je m'en rappellerai!"

Ils fixèrent tous un regard étonné sur moi. Complètement paniqué, je me cachai la face de mes mains. S'ils me regardaient plus attentivement, ils verraient les traces de mon déshonneur :

-"Non, non, non , ne me regardez pas...

-Il est devenu fou ou quoi? S'étonna Milo.

-J'espère bien que non! Je veux qu'il soit conscient lorsque je l'écorcherai vif..."

Cette voix! A qui appartenait-elle?

-"Le guerrier de l'ombre..." Dit ,comme pour me répondre, Milo.

* * *

-J'entrai dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire d'Athena, mon coeur était gonflé à en éclater. C'était une superbe journée, avec les murs de marbre qui scintillaient de mille feux sous un soleil éclatant. Un ciel d'azur profond surplombait le monde. Dans l'air, flottait le parfum délicat de la terre sèche de Grèce. Dans les arbres résonnait les chants des oiseaux. Le soleil me brûlait la peau. C'etait un beau jour pour mourir!

Je retournai vers l'endroit qui me hanterait toute ma vie. Ils étaient tous réuni autour de cette abominable créature. A mon entrée, le silence se fit dans la salle :

-"J'espère bien que non! Je veux qu'il soit conscient lorsque je l'écorcherai vif..."

Je m'avançai d'un pas assuré au milieu de tous. Je suppliai Hades d'étendre autour de moi ses ailes protectrices.

Suite, à un long temps de réaction, ils me firent tous barrage :

-"Tu ne passeras point démon! me dit un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur lavande en guise d'avertissement.

-Vraiment?"

D'un simple geste de la main j'envoyais son corps s'écraser sur une colonne. Le fier chevalier du scorpion pris le relais :

-"Par l'aiguille écarlate..."

Il stoppa net son attaque. La chaîne d'Andromède protégeait mon corps de ses coups :

-"C'est impossible!! Cette constellation est au service d'Athena...

-Erreur, la constellation d'Andromède accorde sa protection à ceux qu'elle aime! J'ai assez de pouvoir pour l'appeler à mon aide et la contrôler!

-Ah oui! Alors qu'es-tu pour elle, pour Shun? reprit-il.

-C'est simple, je suis celui qu'il aime le plus au monde!

-**Mensonge**!" cracha le chevalier du cygne.

Il affichait une mine perturbée. Il semblait blessé par ce que je venais de dire. Interressant! Il allait peut-être apporter sa pierre à l'édifice de la vengeance :

-"**C'est donc toi qui a perverti mon petit frère!!** Hurla le Phénix. Tout est de ta faute! Sans toi rien de tout cela ne ce serrait produit!!"

Je poussai un cri de pure haine :

**"-Sale petite ordure!! Je vais renfoncer ces paroles dans ta gorge!!"**

Un atroce mélange de colère, de douleur, de haine, d'amertume me retourna l'estomac. Je me projetai en avant en vociférant des insultes. Ce monstre osait continuer à proférer des insanités de son côté :

"-Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est son amant! Il l'a dressé contre nous! Il l'oblige à faire des choses...

-**Espèce de salopard, tu l'as détruit!!"**

* * *

Comment était-il au courant? C'était vers lui que Shun avait trouvé du réconfort? Le démon de la jalousie me noua la gorge. J'imaginais Shun se donnant à lui avec amour et passion. Lui, il devait le désirer! Son corps et son coeur lui appartenaient. Il avait été jusqu'à trahir Athena et sa famille adoptive pour le conquérir. Cette idée m'était insupportable. Si mon petit frère ne m'aimait plus, il n'aimerait personne d'autre. Je serai le dernier à l'avoir possèdé! Je porterai ce fardeau jusque dans la mort, mais je n'accepterais jamais qu'il s'offre à un homme.

A ces pensées, une bouffée de honte et de chagrin me submergea. Soit! Nous allions périr tous les deux aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il fallait qu'il se taise à tout prix ou le sanctuaire tout entier allait découvrir la nature de mon crime. Il fallait que je le mettes hors d'état de nuir et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Adieu Shun! Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour ce que je t'ai fait subir et ce que je m'apprête à faire!

* * *

"-**Salaud!** haletai-je, enragé.

-**La ferme!!** siffla le chevalier Phénix.

-Tu vas payer pour tes crimes!

-Je t'empoterai avec moi dans la tombe!

-Qu'il en soit ainsi!"

Je jouai des coudes pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'au chevalier Phénix. J'envoyai des coups de poing et de pied dans toutes les directions, au hasard. J'étais déchainé! A ma grande stupéfaction, je me retrouvai figé sur place. Dans ma hâte, je n'avais pas réalisé que le chevalier du Cygne oeuvrait pour me stopper. J'essayai de bouger le pied droit, sans résultat. J'avais été pétrifié dans ma course par deux blocs de glace qui m'emprisonnaient les pieds :

"-Laissez moi passer!

-Jamais! me répondit le blond. Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveux de mes frères!

-Laisse-moi rire! Savez-vous seulement ce que le mot fraternité signifie?

-Qui es-tu pour en juger? Toi qui ne connais que la haine.

-J'avais oublié vous êtes tous tellement irréprochables!! Vous êtes si tolérant qu'au premier doute, vous avez traité Shun comme un criminel!

-Il nous a trahi, mais je ne lui en veux pas! Il a perdu les pédales après la dernière guerre sainte! Qui serait sorti indemne d'un possession avec un démon? Et toi, qui que tu sois, tu en as profité pour le manipuler...

-Tu parles sans savoir chevalier! Le seul criminel présent dans cette pièce se trouve derrière toi!"

Le visage du Phénix devint blême. Je reconnu l'expression meurtrière pour l'avoir assez contemplée dans mon propre miroir. Je m'empressai de rassembler mon pouvoir afin de faire fondre cette fichue glace qui me clouait sur place. Une enveloppe de chaleur corporelle finit par se former autour de mon corps. La température augmenta brusquement et je pataugeai bientôt dans une grosse flaque . Libre! Juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque frontale d'Ikki. Je roulai sur le côté et me remis debout en chancelant. Il poussa un rugissement incohérent, mi-haineux, mi-terrifié :

**-"Tais-toi!"**

J'entrai rapidement dans son périmètre corporel et entrepris de le maîtriser. Je tendis la main droite en sa direction, les doigts crispés par l'effort. Des étincelles bleus s'y mirent à crépiter. De l'autre main, je maintenais les autres à distance, créant un bulle protectrice autour de nous. Des gouttes de sueur me coulèrent le long du dos. J'étais ruisselant sous mon masque! Commençait le moment tant attendu : j'entrai dans sa tête et entrepris de le torturer à petit feu. Mon cri de triomphe rugissait autour de moi tel un vent de tempête. Je transperçai son âme telle une lame acérée. Dans un hurlement de souffrance, il tomba à genoux. Je sentais le pouvoir qui m'emplissait, palpitant dans mes veines. Je lacérai son esprit sans pitié. Il rampait pour échapper à la douleur, poussant des gémissements ridiculs. Je jetai un coup d'oeil cirdulaire : ses compagnons envoyaient toutes les attaques possibles et imaginables pour briser l'enveloppe protectrice qui nous environnait. Je lisais l'horreur sur leurs visages. Pauvres petits humains si impuissants à ma folie! :

**-"Ca suffit!!"**

Cet ordre lançé de manière impérieuse, me destabilisa. Déconcentré, j'abaissai ma garde. Le chevalier des Gémeaux en profita pour s'engouffrer dans une brèche et déplaça Ikki pour le mettre hors de porté. Je me retournai furieux de voir s'échapper ma proie. Elle se tenait là, menaçante, au milieu de ses fidèles : ma chère et tendre cousine! :

-"Ce combat est déloyal! Qui es-tu lâche pour t'en prendre à plus faible que toi?

-Je suis le démon de la vengeance! Cet homme a pleinement mérité son sort.

-Que lui repproches-tu?"

Une colère sourde s'empara de moi :

-**D'avoir abusé de la faiblesse passagère de Shun! D'avoir déversé un poison mortel dans son corps! De le faire mourir à petit feu!"**

Soutenu par son ami Shiryu, Ikki me regardait de ses yeux hallucinés, incapable de me faire taire. Ils allaient bientôt savoir quelle bête hideuse lui dévorait les entrailles :

-C'est absurde! Ikki est incapable de faire le moindre mal à Shun! Il n'a fait que le protéger! rétorqua vivement Hyoga.

-Demandez lui alors où il se trouvait hier au soir, ce qu'il faisait...

-Hier-soir, il a bu dans cette salle et ne s'est même pas aperçu du vol de l'épée d'Hades tellement il était abruti par l'alcool. C'est moi qui l'ai récupéré! expliqua, méprisant, le chevalier du Dragon.

-**Il n'étais pas inconscient!! Il a vu Shun et l'a...**

-**Il ment, il ment, il ment... Ne l'écoutez pas!** m'interrompit Ikki affolé.

-**Il l'a violé!!"**

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu! Voilà qui est lâché! Une vrai bombe!_

_Comment vont réagir ses compagnons d'arme? D'autres révalations au prochain épisode!_

_Biz à tous!_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir! Un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter!

Je suis reconnaissante à Kalista, Shinigami's Bride et Badaboom de s'être manifestés une fois de plus. Je vous adore!!

Au fait! J'ai mis en ligne l'adresse de ma boite mail. Alors, si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, des critiques à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Des dizaines de regards stupéfaits se portèrent sur moi. C'était dit! Le mal était irréparable. Je n'étais plus que poussière. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à guetter la réaction de mes frères. J'attendis donc fébrilement la sentence, immobile :

-"C'est une honte! Ne le laissez pas proférer de pareilles horreurs Athena! s'indigna Hyoga. Et vous tous, réagissez! Vous connaisez assez bien Ikki pour vous rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses dires!

-C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si peu crédible et de si obscène! enchérit Shiryu.

-C'est totalement improbable! Shun est son frère! repris Angelo d'une voix rauque.

-Et puis ça ce saurait si Ikki aimait les hommes!" appuya le chevalier du poisson avec insistence.

Mes yeux passèrent du visage dubitatif de Seiya à celui, glacé, de Hyoga. Ils croyaient tous en mon innocence. Des larmes me piquèrent le bord des yeux. J'étais trop lâche pour leur avouer la vérité. Je n'avais plus la force de me relever pour combattre. Je n'étais plus rien! Je ne méritais vraiment pas tant de loyauté. J'avais pêché de la façon la plus immonde qui soit. J'en arrivais à souhaiter que ce monstre abrège mes souffrances rapidement :

-"Alors que shun, lui, c'était tellement évident! C'est vrai, avec son physique androgyne, il ne pouvait en être autrement! s'enflamma le guerrier de l'ombre.

-Ouais! Et t'en sais quelque chose. dit Shura d'une petite voix narquoise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là?? gronda le démon.

-Moi? Je n'insinue rien! C'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dans mon lit! répondit-il d'un air vicieux.

-Je ne saurai tolérer de tels propos au sein de ma demeure!! tempèta Athena.

-Je ne trouverai le repos qu'une fois ma vengeance accomplie! l'interrompit le guerrier d'une voix pleine de menaces.

-Il faudra m'éliminer pour arriver à tes fins! le prévint la majestueuse Athena.

-C'est un combat que j'aurai souhaité reporter, mais si telle est votre volonté..." dit-il avec un reniflement de mépris.

Je sentis Hyoga et Shiryu m'attraper chacun un bras et le passer autour de leurs épaules pour me relever. Docile, je me laissai faire. Hyoga me murmura, confiant, à l'oreille :

"-Ne crains rien! Je ne prête pas foi à ces insanités! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il tente de t'anéantir! Je me demande si Shun est au courant de ses manigances..."

Les mots se bousculaient dans mon esprit, mais ne franchirent pas le seuil de mes lèvres. Je n'éprouvais plus qu'un immense dégoût. Je sombrai dans un océan de souffrances aussi bien physique que moral.

* * *

-Je rompis le cercle de défense proccuré par la chaîne d'Andromède. Elle ne m'était d'aucun secours pour affronter une déesse. Le pouvoir monta en moi. Je tentai de le focaliser, de le concentrer en une flèche acérée. La pression commença à monter. Puis, elle plaqua mes tympans contre mon cerveau. Je pointai un doigt griffu vers elle et décochai un rai de feu malachite droit sur sa poitrine. Je lui envoyai un coup d'une rare violence qui l'a souleva et la précipita à travers la pièce. Surprise par la puissance de l'impact, elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra dans les bras de son fidèle chevalier : pégase.

Blessée, toute couleur avait quitté son visage. Malgré le choc, elle se remit vite sur pieds et empoigna fermement son sceptre. La pièce fut soudain nimbée d'une douce lumière dorée. Je sentai mes forces m'abandonner. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je concentrai toute ma colère et toute ma douleur. Un flot d'énergie passa de mes doigts au coeur du sceptre d'Athena qui se mit à flamboyer. Il fallait qu'elle le lache ou ma défaite serait assurée. J'effleurai son arme avec mon esprit. Je m'insinuai dans sa matière, percevant les molécules qui la composait. Je soufflai dessus et elles s'animèrent. Entamant une danse folle, elles firent s'élever la température de l'acier en une fraction de seconde. J'en avais la nausée. Ses mains se mirent à grésiller avec un bruit insupportable. Je voyais nettement la souffrance dans son regard, mais elle serra plus fortement la garde et pointa son sceptre sur moi. Une douleur atroce remonta aussitôt de mes doigts jusque dans les poignets, irradiant le long de mes bras. C'était comme si des milliers de plaies suintaient sur mes mains. Je flanchai et relâchai lentement mon emprise sur son arme. Ravagé par l'amertume, je sentis le pouvoir me quitter aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Un éclair aveuglant vint me percuter violemment au visage. Je savais qu'il était trop tard pour parer le coup, même si j'avais levé le bras pour tenter de le bloquer. Une brume rougeâtre m'emplit les yeux. Mon masque, touché de plein fouet, explosa en milliers déclats aveuglants, et je me retrouvai projeté à terre par la puissance de son attaque.

* * *

-"Nous allons enfin pouvoir contempler ton véritable visage démon!" exulta Hyoga.

Les paupières abaissées, je frémis à l'idée de graver les traits de cet homme dans ma mémoire. Je fis un effort surhumain pour suivre le rythme que m'imposaient Hyoga et Shiryu. Je serrais les dents afin de ne pas crier de douleur. Un bourdonnement incontrôlable me vrillait les oreilles. Je me sentais las et abattu. Je déglutis péniblement. Il se trouvait là, à quelques mètres de nous. Il s'était effondré sur le sol. Son corps était allongé dans une position innofensive à côté des débrits de son masque. Une cascade de mèches sombres et lumineuses ruisselait tout autour de sa tête. Sa peau était d'un blanc de lait. Il était gracieux même dans la défaite. Mon premier réflexe fut de retenir mon souffle.

Nous nous rapprochions du centre de la vaste pièce où il gisait, étendu. Cet homme m'inspirait une terreur sans nom. Il m'avait maîtrisé sans difficulté. Je frémis de tout mon corps en me remémorant la subtile torture qu'il avait infligé à mon âme.

Athena, épuisée par l'effort et par la douleur, trouvait du réconfort entre les bras vigoureux de Seiya. Ses mains semblaient être une source de souffrance indicible à elles seules. Elle luttait pour demeurer debout. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes.

Nous arrivions au bout de notre progression. Une rigole de sueur froide me glaça l'échine. J'allais enfin pouvoir regarder les traits de l'artisan de tous nos malheurs, voir à quoi ressemblait celui qui m'avait dérobé l'amour de ma vie. Celui à qui son corps et son âme appartenaient. Celui que je haïssais de toutes mes forces. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant lui et j'éprouvai une sensation de vertige, comme si le sol s'était transformé en sables mouvants. Je me retins plus fortement à mes deux compagnons pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je poussai un cri déchirant, hurlant mon remords :

-"Shun!"

Hyoga s'effondra à ses côtés, sans se préoccuper de me soutenir plus longtemps. Il glissa délicatement sa main sous sa tête et entreprit de le bercer. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes amères :

-"Regardez! dit-il, sur un ton où perçait la compassion. Hades est revenu! Il le possède à nouveau! Ses cheveux sont redevenus noirs comme l'enfer..."

Ce n'était pas possible! Ce ne pouvait être Shun! Non! Non! Non! Ma tête allait éclater. Je restai debout devant son corps sans connaissance jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus, aveuglé par un torrent de larmes. Je m'en débarrassai en passant mes mains sur mon visage. Je vis ses paupières se lever et vis luire ses yeux. Il m'examina un moment attentivement. Ses yeux étaient grands et lumineux, mouchetés de la flamme bleue de deux saphirs jumeaux sous des cils démesurés. Il repoussa sans ménagement Hyoga et tendit un doigt menaçant en ma direction :

-"Tes larmes et tes regrets ne changeront rien Phénix! Tu dois payer...

-Hades! Comment as-tu fait pour revenir en ce monde? Libère Shun de ton esprit tordu!!" le supplia Hyoga, tremblant d'émotion.

Les autres chevaliers étaient abassourdis par le tour que prenaient les évènements. Un rire cinglant nous fustigea tous sans ecxeption :

-"Ah! Ah! Ah! Décidemment vous êtes encore plus stupides que je le croyais!! Ce corps est mien depuis le jour de ma naissance! Mon frère se trouve ailleurs, à l'abri de vous!

-Ton ton frère... bégayai-je, totalement déboussolé.

-La ressemblance n'est-elle pas criante de vérité Ikki?"

Cette question était la cruauté même, une dague empoisonnée dans la main d'un ennemi habile et mauvais. Le coup avait porté et je sentis s'enfoncer lentement la lame de la perversité.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long! Promis! Je suis en train de l'écrire...Ca devient une véritable obsession! Si ça continue va falloir m'interner!_

_Dans la suite : pensés de Shun, prise de conscience des chevaliers, folie... Y aura t-il une rédemption pour notre cher ange??_

_Bisous à tous_


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou! Suite à une brève absence, je reprends l'histoire où je l'avais laissée. Merci encore pour vos mots d'encouragement! Je suis navrée que mes chapitres vous paraissent si courts, mais il faut savoir que cela me permet de poster plus régulièrement! Voilà mon argument choc!

C'était une grande joie pour moi de découvrir les reviews de tout le monde. J'avais peur que le chapitre 12 ne vous déçoive. Mais, bon, aparemment, ça n'a pas été le cas! Ouf! Soulagée!

Badaboom, j'ai pris bonne note de ta requête! Ca viendra! Promis! De plus, je pense que Shinigami's Bride attend ce moment avec autant d'impatience que toi. Me trompe-je? ( à savoir : coller une tatouille mémorable à Seiya! ). Pour ne pas faire languir trop longtemps Kalista et Eros1, voici le chapitre 13.  
Je vous embrasse tous fort, fort, fort, fort... (mon petit coeur est débordant d'amour aujourd'hui!)

* * *

-J'étouffais dans mon cauchemar. J'avais beau savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, impossible d'y échapper. Je tentais désespérément d'emplir mes poumons d'air, mais le poids de son corps m'en empêchait. Il était allongé sur mon dos, complètement nu. Sa peau me brûlait. Il me maintenait fermement. Il me faisait mal, atrocement mal. Je voulais lui crier d'arrêter, mais j'en étais incapable. Mes cris étaient prisonniers de mon propre corps. Je me mis alors à verser des larmes de sang. Elles formèrent une grande marre tout autour de nous. J'allais me noyer...

Dans un cri de pure terreur, je me redressai brusquement. Haletant, je cherchai mon frère du regard. Je constatai qu'il n'était plus là! L'épée d'Hades reposait à mes côtés. Je la regardai fixement. Une douce chaleur réconfortante émanait d'elle. Une partie de mon pouvoir y avait été enfermée par les soins de mon père. Dans un réflex inconscient je m'en saisis et en étreignis la garde avec force. Sans la lacher, je me levai et me fis couler un bain. Je ne voulais plus sentir son odeur sur ma peau. Je voulais effacer toutes les traces de souillure qui maculaient encore mes cuisses.

J'entrai avec délice dans l'eau bouillante. Je me frixionnai vigoureusement tout le corps. Je frottai, frottai, frottai... Eliminant toute preuve visible de ma déchéance. Je tâtais avec précaution une multitude de petites meurtrissures dont je n'avais pas eu conscience jusque là. Le contact brûlant du savon me les avait révèlées. L'eau chaude liquifia le sang à peine coagulé, prenant une jolie couleur rosée. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je sombrai doucement dans la mélancolie. Je me revoyais tout gamin entouré d'une bande de gosses qui cherchait à m'humilier. Je sanglotais comme à mon habitude, lorsqu'Ikki était venu à mon secours. Terrifiés, les gamins avaient déguerpi sur le champs. Puis, il m'avait entouré de ses bras puissants pour me consoler... Je voulais alors tellement lui ressembler...Ô, Hades, dis-moi pourquoi la lumière de l'espoir m'a été ravie? Pourquoi a-t-il baffoué tout ce qui nous liait en m'arrachant le coeur encore tout palpitant de la poitrine?

La baignoire me semblait un endroit si sûr. En sortir, signifiait affronter la situation. Or, je ne le désirai pas. Je ne la quitterai plus jamais...

Je glissai lentement dans le fond jusqu'à ce que l'eau recouvre l'intégralité de mon visage. L'oubli... Je fermai les paupières et me laissai aller... L'eau entrait doucement dans ma bouche, m'apportant la sensation de néant.

Un éclair aveuglant se calqua sur ma rétine soudainement. Je sursautai. Le haut de mon corps émergea brusquement de l'eau. Une toux salvatrice me fit évacuer l'eau de mes poumons. Mon frère était en danger. Il avait voulu jouer les justiciers en solo. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'avait pas pu aller ailleurs. Il avait reçu un coup violent, je l'avais ressenti au plus profond de ma chair. Quel imbécil heureux! Il avait besoin de moi pour vaincre Athena et tous ses chevaliers. Un rictus cruel étira mes lèvres. Ca allait être un véritable carnage! Ils allaient tous payer pour la mort de mon père, pour mon corps profané et pour mes illusions envolées. J'éclatai d'un rire incontrôlable et sauvage. Je savourai la faim exquise avant la mise à mort.

* * *

-"Mon nom est Taramir! Et viendra un jour où tous les humains trembleront en l'entendant!

-Par quel sortilège ressembles-tu autant à Shun? m'interrogea, dubitatif, le chevalier du scorpion.

-N'as-tu pas d'oreilles pour écouter? Je suis de la même chair et du même sang que lui!

-C'est impossible! Je n'ai qu'un frère et c'est Shun!! me fit un Ikki paniqué.

-Ne te prétends plus jamais être mon frère Ikki! C'est un ordre!"

Je pris conscience de sa présence qui nous observait. Je me retournai vers la provenance du son de sa voix. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'aperçu

une silhouette, vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, qui se tenait dressée . J'attendis patiemment qu'il s'approche. Sa longue toge noire était brodé de minuscules symboles en fil d'or. Cette étrange apparition s'arrêta devant moi et m'étreint. Un silence religieux acceuillit sa venue. Il avait apporté l'épée d'Hades avec lui. A sa vue, une joie sans borne m'envahit. La prophétie allait pouvoir s'accomplir. Il avait fait son choix, je pouvais le lire dans la flamme de ses yeux. Je laissai fuser un rire démoniaque.

* * *

-Sa beauté avait la qualité onirique d'un songe : à vous déchirer l'âme, sans défaut, il incarnait la perfection même! Et dire que j'avais osé porter la main sur lui et abimé son sacré. Mon propre frère!

Aparemment, je n'étais pas le seul sensible à sa transfiguration. Des regards émerveillés se portaient de toute part sur sa silhouette. Même Athena semblait fascinée par son apparition.

Et pourtant, derrière lui, on devinait une ombre vivante. Une aura, sombrement menaçante se déployait autour de lui telle les ailes noires d'un ange déchu. Cramponnée à lui, cette horreur semblait vivre d'un tourment grouillant, éternel. Elle était aussi réelle que les sentiments de peur et de haine. Elle m'effleura lorsqu'il passa à mes côtés et je ressentis la morsure glacée de son contact :

-"Taramir! Mon frère! Tu es sain et sauf! s'exclama t-il, visiblement soulagé.

-Shun! C'est un imposteur! Je suis ton unique famille!"

Les mots jaillissaient de ma bouche comme une émoragie. Il me lança un regard qui m'inspira l'effroi. Il n'était plus que haine. En cet instant, j'eus l'intime conviction que la mort devait avoir ses traits et l'odeur de son corps :

-"Shun! Que t'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint? Pourquoi t'être enfui sans une explication? Pourquoi avoir dérobé l'épée d'Hades? enchaina Hyoga fébril.

-Pourquoi, Pourquoi, Pourquoi...! Tu n'as donc que ce mot là à la bouche chevalier du cygne? répondit Shun, sardonique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler de cette manière? Je suis ton ami!

-Que m'importe ton amitié!

-Arrêtes Shun! Ne lui en veux pas! Ne fait pas d'erreur par ma faute! le suppliai-je, tremblant de tous mes membres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ordure, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait subir!" s'écria-t-il d'une voix fievreuse.

Son aura maléfique prit de l'ampleur et se mit à déferler tout autour de moi. Je pouvais palper sa colère, sa haine, mais également une once de désarois:

-"Shun, je t'en conjure, pardonnes moi! J'avais bu..."

Je me libérai de l'étreinte de Shiryu et fis un pas vers lui.

-"Ne m'approche pas!"

Une lueur de panique luisait dans son regard.

-"Ne t'avises plus jamais de le toucher! me conseilla, argneux, celui qui prétendait se nommer Taramir.

-Shun! Je ne comprends rien! Ne me dis pas qu'il y a du vrai dans ce que ce monstre nous a rapporté! s'alarma Hyoga.

La consternation effaça un instant son air arrogant. Des larmes lui vinrent soudain aux yeux. D'un mouvement rageur, il les effaça d'un simple coup de manche. Il détourna son visage, comme honteux qu'on puisse y déchiffrer son expression :

-"Tu leur as tout dit Taramir? Comment as tu osé exposer mon déshoneur aux yeux de tous! lui repprocha-t-il, avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Il fallait qu'ils apprennent quel monstre ils portent en leur sein!

-Non, Non, NOOOOOONNNNNN!!" explosa Hyoga tout à coup.

Il avait couvert ses oreilles de ses mains et secouait le tête violemment en signe de négation. Puis, il se jeta sur moi. Il me prit aux épaules et me secoua en tous sens :

-"Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Ikki! Je t'en supplie! Regardes moi dans les yeux!"

Désormais, le doute s'était niché dans l'esprit de mes compagnons. Ils savaient tous que la boisson avait des effets dangereux sur mon comportement. De plus, j'étais présent lors du vol de l'épée du Dieu des Enfers. La brusque compréhension donnait à leurs regards une expression d'horreur infinie. Personne n'esquiva un seul mouvement pour empêcher Hyoga de me bousculer davantage. Athena fit un pas en arrière, chancelante, pourtant une main à ses lèvres pour dissimuler sa stupéfaction. Ma gorge se serra sous le coup de l'émotion. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Saga en train de vomir de dégoût. Je me sentis affreusement vulnérable, jugé par tous. Ne pipant mot, je détournai le regard :

"-Ikki as-tu commis un inceste?" réitéra Hyoga d'une voix chevrotante.

Shun s'avança vers nous, d'une démarche féline. Une lueur de démence habitait son regard de jade. Le mal animal de son comportement m'arracha un frisson. Avec un rictus cruel, il se pencha vers l'oreille du blond et ses longs cheveux scintillants fouettèrent sa joue. Il lui murmura...

* * *

Il avait mal... La trahison d'Ikki le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait admettre ce qu'il m'avait fait. Son état me procurra des frémissements de joie. Sa peur fit vibrer mon âme. Sa détresse me comblait de bonheur. J'allai lui porter le coup de grâce. C'est non sans plaisir que je lui glissai à l'oreille :

-"Il m'a violé! Il a dévoré mon coeur. Il a tué le Shun que tu connaissais. Il a goûté à mes lèvres. Il a connu la douceur de ma peau. Il a respiré le parfum de mon corps. Et quand il a voulu plus, il m'a frappé et insulté. Il a pénétré au plus profond de ma chair, m'écartelant sans aucune considération pour mes pleurs...Il m'a volé ma virginité... J'en porte encore les traces...L'aimes-tu toujours?"

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Je ne l'avais pas ménagé! C'était risible! Je pouvai frapper encore plus fort et ne m'en privai pas :

-"Si tu ne me crois pas, regardes sa réaction!"

Je pris délicatement son menton entre mes doigts et le forçai à observer mon tourmenteur :

-"Shun! Je t'en supplie, tues-moi!!" m'implora le tout puissant chevalier du Phénix.

Ikki se mit à genoux et se traina sur le sol devant moi. Je sifflai entre mes dents :

-"Mon âme a prié la nuit entière pour que crie ton corps de peur et de douleur quand viendrait ta mort! Je désire te voir succomber sous les coups du chagrin! Seule la haine me maintient en vie et me fait jouir!"

Hyoga poussa un hurlement de rage. Les yeux étrécis, les mâchoires serrées, il emprisonna le cou d'Ikki et le serra de plus en plus inexorablement. Des perles de larme roulaient sur ses joues. C'était un spectacle dénué d'intérêt. Ikki, transformé en gentil mouton bêlant, se laissait faire! Dépité, je décidai d'y mettre un terme. Je n'eus le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement car Taramir exerça une pression sur mon épaule pour me retenir. Shiryu et Aldébaran s'étaient précipités pour maîtriser Hyoga. Il se débattait comme un beau diable! Dire que j'aurai sacrifié jusqu'à ma propre vie pour ces deux là fut une époque! Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. La faiblesse n'était pas de mise en ces circonstances.

Parmi les rangs des chevaliers, la confusion était totale. Elle allait anihiler leurs défenses en un rien de temps. Ikki reprit ses lamentations, à moitié suffoquant :

-"Tu m'avais abandonné, sans aucune explication! Je croyais que tu en aimais un autre plus que moi. J'étais jaloux, je l'avoue! Je croyais que tu m'appartenais! J'avais tort!! Shun, je t'aimes plus que tout au monde et je me déteste!!

-Tu m'aimes vraiment Ikki?

-Oui! Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée que j'ai abusé de mon propre frère! Achève moi!!

-Oh! Tu penses encore que je suis issu de la même lignée que toi! Alors, écoutes bien ceci Phénix, ton frère est mort lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourisson! Je lui ai été substitué. Tu n'es rien pour moi!! Si tu m'aimes tant que tu le dis, j'ai une surprise pour toi! Regarde bien attentivement ce que tu as fait de moi!"

Je m'apprêtais à le blesser une fois de plus. C'était l'apothéose! Je captai l'aura de mon frère. Elle m'encourageait à abandonner ma condition de simple mortel. Il avait immédiatement deviné mes intentions et se réjouissait du choc que cela allait proccurer à l'assistance. Il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et communicatif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son écoute. Il représentait tout pour moi. Il était parfois maladroit, mais ses intentions étaient bonnes envers ma personne. Il était parfois cruel, mais ne l'étais-je pas devenu à mon tour? Nous partagions cette nature profonde. Nos âmes n'oublieraient plus jamais de haïr, contrairement à eux.

Dans une éblouissante euphorie je brandis l'épée d'Hades et sous les yeux hallucinés d'Ikki, je la braquai sur lui. La pointe entailla sa gorge et du sang se mit à perler, des rubis à même la peau... Il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres remuèrent en une prière muette. Mon frère se chargea de bloquer le passage aux intrus en érigeant une barrière de pure énergie. Ikki ne parvenait pas à réprimer ses tremblements. Je laissai échapper un rire corrosif et détournai l'arme de mon ennemi. Il tressaillit. Ses paupières se rouvrirent en papillotant, puis se levèrent vers moi. Il me dévisagea, les yeux agrandis par le scepticisme.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Dans une brusque inspiration, je retournai l'épée contre moi-même. J'allai mettre un terme définitif à mon être mortel. Il y eut l'éclat métallique de la lame, puis je me sentit transpercé par une douleur atroce. Son cri déchira les airs. C'était un enchantement pour mes oreilles. Je continuai de le fixer avec une intensité pénétrante jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres m'engloutissent.

* * *

_N'est-ce pas la pire des vengeances?? C'était horriblement méchant...!! Mais, bon, il a toutes les excuses du monde après ce qu'il a enduré. Bien fait pour eux! Na! _


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis ravie de voir que vous adhérez à ma vision de l'immortalité de Shun. Je félicite plus particulièrement Shinigami's Bride et Kalista pour leur fine analyse. C'est tout à fait la symbolique que je tenais à mettre en place. Et moi qui m'attendais à donner quelques explications...! Décidemment, nous sommes en phase!

Merciiiiiiiiiiiii!! Pour vous récompenser, j'ai écrit toute la soirée et toute la matinée pour avancer ce chapitre. Cadeau!

* * *

-"NOOOOOONNNNNN...!!"

Je laissai s'échapper un râle de désespoir avant de me plaquer la main sur la bouche. Shun avait commis un acte irréparable. Il avait trouvé la faille et sans sourcillé, il avait fait ce que je redoutai le plus au monde. Il s'était suicidé sous mes yeux pour m'infliger le plus grand des tourments. Il n'aurait pu m'infliger pire punition... M'affaissant, j'étreins son corps sans vie. De son cadavre, je m'emparrai. Je baisai tendrement son front et innondai son visage de mes précieuses larmes. La commissure de ses lèvres était d'un rouge écarlate. Ses yeux ouverts avaient la fixité de la pierre. Je le serrai plus étroitement sur ma poitrine et enfouit ma figure dans son opulente chevelure de jade. Je respirai son parfum suave. J'implorai les Dieux de ressusciter mon aimé et de prendre ma vie en guise de tribu. Je répétai cette supplique inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle devînt une litanie provenant des profondeurs de mon âme. Je n'avais plus conscience du passage du temps et du monde qui m'environnait. Je ne sais combien de minutes je restai dans cette position.

Je fis un violent effort pour lever les yeux sur mes compagnons. Hyoga se trouvait toujours debout, légèrement en retrait et il nous contemplait d'un air totalement inexpressif. Ses yeux à la couleur du ciel d'été scintillaient d'une brume de larmes. Livide, il avait les mâchoires qui s'entrechoquaient convulsivement. Mon coeur ratta un battement lorsque j'entendis le rire grêle de Taramir. Comment osait-il se réjouir de la mort de celui qu'il disait être son frère! N'avait-il donc pas de coeur?? Cette réaction eu le don de ranimer l'éclat des yeux de Hyoga. Il poussa un hurlement tourmenté afin de contrer la voix railleuse du démon. Il se projeta sur la barrière invisible et stoppé tomba à genoux, paralysé par le chagrin. Taramir cessa de rire et brusquement sérieux, affirma d'une voix puissante et solennelle :

**-"C'est l'heure!"**

Quelque chose changea imperceptiblement dans l'atmosphère. Je vis l'aura sombre se détacher de Shun pour s'insinuer directement dans son coeur tel un parasite. Elle était hideuse, comme faite de toutes les horreurs sans nom du cauchemar. Son corps eu un brusque soubressaut, me glaçant d'effroi. Le pommeau de l'épée d'Hades se mit à luire faiblement. Je contemplai le coeur palpitant d'un rubis sans rien comprendre. Ca n'avait pas de sens! Le glas se mit à raisonner, très loin dans les profondeurs de mon cerveau. J'avais les mains moites d'appréhension. Je les essuyai sur le tissu rèche de mon pantalon. Je ravalai ma salive, mal à l'aise. Ce que je fis ensuite fut l'acte le plus stupide et le plus périlleux que j'eus accomplis jusqu'à présent. Résolu, j'entourai la garde de l'épée de mes deux mains pour l'extraire de la poitrine de Shun. Je ressentis une vive douleur. Ma voix mouru dans ma gorge. L'épée avait sa vie propre et elle me repoussai. Son cri ébranla la terre et les cieux. Je sentis la mort m'embrasser, la carresse étrange de ses doigts de givre. Elle se déchaîna sur mon âme, la dispersant de toute part. Je me perdai lentement. J'oubliai jusqu'à ma propre existence. Mon esprit dérivait... Cette magie dépassait l'imagination d'un pauvre mortel. Je n'étais pas digne de la toucher et elle me le faisait comprendre. Elle murmurait les mystères oubliés de l'univers au coeur de mon bien-aimé. De toute ma volonté, j'ordonnai à mes mains de bouger. Mes doigts crispés, commençèrent à desserrer leur prise. Mon esprit retrouva son unité et je m'arrachai définitivement de son emprise.

Taramir semblait être entré en transe. La lumière éclairait le corps de Shun de manière surnaturelle. Elle l'arracha de mes bras et le tint en suspent dans les airs.

En lévitation, il semblait dormir comme si la nuit l'avait pris au détour d'un rêve, sans douleur de plus... Ses longs cheveux balayaient le vent. Les symboles d'or de sa toge se mirent à briller comme des étoiles et de semblables se dessinèrent sur son visage pâle. L'éclat de l'or se fondit et se mélangea à la couleur de ses yeux. Je retins ma respiration...Il remua faiblement. Oh, douce Athena! Il était revenu à la vie! Par quel enchantement cela était-il possible? Cette fois, des larmes de joie et de soulagement me brouillèrent la vue. Mon coeur se serra à ce spectacle. L'espoir fou envahit tout mon être.

* * *

-Je sombrai dans la gueule béante d'une nuit sans fin. Les ténèbres m'enlaçant, me dissimulèrent le monde de la lumière et de la vie. Je tombai, tournoyant comme une feuille emportée par la tempête. Je m'accrochai à mes sens défaillants avec l'énergie du désespoir. Puis, le néant happa mon âme pour de bon. Je ne respirais plus, je ne voyais plus, je n'entendais plus... Pur esprit, j'errais, porté au gré des flots d'un océan invisible. Aussi léger qu'un courant d'air, je n'étais plus qu'une pensée. Mon âme aride était vide. Mes ténèbres intérieures l'avaient dévorée. Je n'étais plus rien...et pourtant j'étais tout...Désormais, je pouvai nommer chaque homme, je pouvai percevoir chaque respiration, je partageai toutes les peines...On m'avait fait don de la connaissance universelle. J'étais omniscient et omnipotent. J'avais pour mission de préserver le fragile équilibre de la vie. J'incarnais l'hiver, une saison où la nature se meurt, avant de reprendre ses droits et de renaître de ses cendres. Il n'y avait pas de bien sans mal. La lumière n'était rien sans l'obscurité. La matière n'était rien sans le vide pour l'acceuillir...

Dans mon parcours, je sentis qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui me guidait. Je pris conscience de sa présence, mais je pense qu'il était avec moi depuis le début :

-"Montres-toi" m'écriai-je, redoutant qu'il ne fasse-demi tour.

J'entendis un bruit étouffé de pas s'approcher. Même si je ne pouvais le voir, je savais qu'il était proche. Je vis une lumière pâle et diffuse, se former à mes côtés. Elle ressemblait à un feu follet. Un chant dispensateur de vie fut entamé. A ces paroles, mon coeur tressaillit :

-_"Tu es un roi dont le royaume est invisible._

_N'abandonnes pas le monde qui a bercé tes larmes d'enfant._

_Sois un berger avisé pour les âmes esseulées._

_Sois un juge équitable pour les âmes des guerriers._

_Sois leur guide à travers le vide._

_Sois le digne serviteur de l'équilibre._

_Toutes choses du ciel et de la terre, louez son avènement._

_Chantez avec moi votre allégresse car aujourd'hui son règne commence._

_Prosternez vous devant votre tout puissant._

_Moi je vous le proclame, personne ne l'égalera._

_Mon coeur cogne au coeur de son corps à tout jamais._

_Mon fils aimant, je t'accompagnerai et te bénirai à chaques instants de ta vie._

_Adieu!_

_Emportes avec toi mon amour, Seigneur des ténèbres."_

-"Non, ne parts pas! Ne m'abandonnes pas..." criai-je, implorant, à son ombre déclinante.

Je sentis le pouvoir monter en moi et se tendre comme un ressort. Mon esprit réintégra mon enveloppe charnelle et je me plongeais à nouveau dans la brutale réalité. L'épée d'Hades s'était désintégrée en un millier de particules étincelantes. Je ne portai aucune trace de son dernier baiser brûlant glissé sous ma peau. Les mots de mon père raisonnaient encore dans ma tête. Il avait semé le trouble dans mon esprit.

Je retombai lourdement au sol et emplis mes poumons de grandes goulées d'air. L'énergie inépuisable tiré des Enfers se déversa en moi tel un volcan en éruption. J'étais soudain nanti d'une force décuplée. Quant à ma perception, elle s'était amplifiée, dépassant des limites que les simples mortels ne pouvaient même pas concevoir. Je réalisai à quel point ces créatures insignifiantes étaient ignorantes. Mais, je m'en souciais peu. A présent la haine que m'inspirait la déesse guerrière était de celles qui transpiraient par chaque parcelle de la peau. Je ne connaitrais aucun apaisement avant de voir sa tête plantée au bout d'une pique.

Un des mortels présents s'aventura à me toucher, mais je le repoussai, agacé, comme on chasse un insecte.

* * *

-C'était un spectacle magnifique! Le désespoir qu'avait généré le geste de mon frère m'emplit d'aise. Ainsi, ils avaient encore de l'affection pour Shun. Quel régal de les voir affligés par sa simili perte! Une véritable idée de génie, machiavélique à souhait! Je me nourrissais de leur peine. Elle me donnait plus de pouvoir.

Je captais ce qu'il se passait en lui. J'assistai, confiant, à sa mort et à sa renaissance. Brillait dans son esprit la compréhension suprême de l'univers. Nous n'avions plus rien à redouter d'aucun immortel. Je devinais aisément l'exultation qui agitait son âme divine et je la partageais. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien d'humain dans le jeune homme qu'était encore mon frère. Shun s'y était résigné dès l'instant où il avait eu en main l'épée d'Hades. Il savait pertinemment que jamais plus, il ne pourrait inverser le processus :

"-**Mon frère, il est temps, qu'ils sachent que la Prophétie s'est éveillée!**", déclarai-je à la face du monde.

* * *

-Il était vivant! C'était un véritable miracle! Ivre de joie, je me précipitai pour l'aider à se relever. L'expression de ses yeux me terrifia. Ils brûlaient d'une haine irraisonnée. Le plus étonnant était que ce regard enflammé ne m'était pas destiné. ll regardait à travers moi. Tout ce qu'il semblait désirer, c'est que je disparaisses de sa vue une bonne fois pour toute. Malgré cela, je me penchai sur lui afin d'aggriper sa main et de le hisser sur ses pieds. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, que je me retrouvai, le corps fracassé, gisant sur le sol.

La voix du démon me parvint comme étouffée. Dans un état de semi-conscience, je ne perçus que quelques brides de ses propos : frère...prophétie... éveil...

* * *

-Mes veines bouillaient de colère et une rage sans nom me consumait à petit feu. Poussant un grognement vengeur, d'un geste rude, je dégageai mon chemin de ces humains inutils. J'allai rejoindre celui qui m'était lié pour l'éternité. Il m'attendait et je remplis avec bonheur l'espace de ses bras. Légèrement apaisé, je me souvins soudainement que je connaissais ces mortels. J'avais grandi avec certains d'entre eux... Je fronçai les sourcils sous l'effort que cela me coûtait de me remémorer mon passé :

-"Shun! A quoi rime toute cette histoire? m'interrogea, boulversé, un jeune homme de type asiatique.

-Qui t'a permis de prendre la parole misérable humain? sifflai-je, méprisant.

-Ploie le genoux devant ton maître et implore sa pitié! lui intima Taramir, d'une voix teintée par l'arrogance.

-Mon maître?? fit-il, stupéfait.

-S'en est fini du monde tel que vous le connaissez! Il n'y a plus aucun Dieu ni aucune Déesse capables de venir à votre secours. Vous allez enfin verser le tribu que vous nous devez... : la tête d'Athena!! Il est temps de mettre un terme définitif à sa parodie de règne.

-Vous allez payer pour la vie que vous nous avez volée!! promis-je, les mâchoires serrées.

-Shun! Je t'en conjure, je ne comprends rien à ce qui t'arrive! Que reprochez vous à Athena?" bêla le Chinois.

A présent, Taramir laissait les chevaliers affluer et suivre le tracé invisible d'un cercle tout autour de nous. Je suppose qu'il voulait leur laisser le loisir de contempler les résultats de ma métamorphose. Ainsi, il pouvaient vérifier par eux même que j'étais bien vivant. L'un de ces hommes attira mon attention. A la blondeur d'un champ de blé sous un soleil étincellant, il m'évoqua un astre solitaire dans l'univers blême de la nuit. Son front était plissé par l'inquiètude. Des sillons de larmes luisaient sur sa peau. Le visage hagard, il tenta de s'adresser à moi. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais aucun mot ne parvint à atteindre mon coeur. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il fit quelques pas en avant et repris :

-"Tu n'es qu'un rêve issu de mon esprit malade! Shun est mort... Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce fardeau... Il s'est planté l'épée d'Hades dans le coeur pour qu'il cesse de battre et de le faire souffrir à tout jamais!

-De quel fardeau parle t-il Taramir? demandai-je surpris par ses paroles.

-Rien qui ne vaille la peine que tu te souviennes mon frère! Fais moi confiance, l'oubli est parfois une bénédiction!

-**Tu n'es pas Shun! Qui es-tu??** hurla le chevalier blond, désorienté.

Excédé par les questions sans fin de ces mortels, je levai un bras impérieux, lui intimant le silence. C'est à cet instant précis que raisonna sa voix haïssable, faisant s'hérisser chaque petit cheveux de ma nuque :

-"Chevalier! Tu m'as prêté allégeance, il y'a de nombreuses années. Tu ne peux revenir sur ce serment sacré! Abandonnes tes sombres desseins tant qu'il est encore temps!

-Je t'en pris Shun, implores son pardon que ce cauchemar prenne fin! pleura le jeune homme aux yeux noisettes qui la soutenait.

-C'est mon pardon qu'elle doit implorer, m'entendis-je prononcer.

-Je suis ta déesse! affirma-t-elle avec force.

-**Non, c'est moi qui suis ton Dieu!"** hurlai-je.

* * *

_Comment va se dérouler la bataille? Seiya vat-il se ridiculiser? Shun a-t-il tout oublié de son passé? Reste-t-il quelque chose d'humain en lui?_

_Réponses dans le prochain chapitre._

_Biz à tous._


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou! Vous êtes tous vraiment trop gentils et indulgents! Vos reviews m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir! Je ne méritais pas tant de louanges!! (n'empêche que j'étais ravie en les lisant...!)_

_Pour répondre à vos questions en ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, je me suis inspirée de choses diverses. Pour commencer, j'ai fortement pensé à tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur l'awen du barde pour décrire la résurrection de Shun. Rien à voir, mais bon, j'ai essayé de me le représenter pour parvenir à cette ambiance particulière._

_En ce qui concerne la théorie de l'équilibre, je me suis remémorée une trilogie que j'ai dévoré il y a deux ans de cela. Il s'agit du "maître du temps" de Louise Cooper. Elle y évoque avec talent l'ambiguëté humaine (ici celle de Shun, partagé entre le bien et le mal...)_

_Enfin, le tout a été bercé par une musique de fond épique : j'ai écouté en boucle un cd de ma jeunesse aux mélodies celtiques prenantes, Excalibur... Voilà! Bref, j'étais déchaînée comme jamais pour l'écriture de ce chapitre!! Une vraie tarée! Je me suis laissée guidée par ma douce démence... Il était particulier pour moi... Très heureuse que mon petit poème vous ai touché!_

_Bonne lecture et spéciale dédicace à Badaboom, Shinigami's Bride et Kalista!(vous comprendrez en lisant...) Et bienvenue à Camilo dans mon monde!_

* * *

- Une sombre colère tourbillonai devant mes yeux comme un essaim d'abeilles. Piqué par l'aiguillon de la rancune, je pointai un doigt accusateur dans sa direction en vociférant :

-"Tu as tué mon père!! Espèce d'usurpatrice..."

La force des pouvoirs infernaux se mit à déferler dans mes veines comme le courant furieux d'un torrent. La puissance du monde souterrain était mienne. J'entendis mon nom raisonner dans la vaste pièce comme un défi lancé à la face du monde. C'était la voix claironnante de mon frère. Je me retournai pour le dévisager. Un sourire aux lèvres, il me désigna une fourche à deux pointes de toute beauté et me la jeta. Je la saisis promptement au vol. J'étais la force vive, le pur élan. J'ouvris la bouche, et un son qui ressemblait au rugissement du fauve s'échappa de ma gorge. L'arme au poing, je m'élançai, rapide comme la foudre qui s'abat sur un arbre et le consume de ses langues de feu. Je courai et mes pieds semblaient à peine effleurer le sol. Je courai et mon arme commença à s'embraser d'une lumière froide et mortelle. L'enchevêtrement de ses symboles finement ciselés étincelait comme de l'or blanc plongé dans un feu purificateur. Une arme digne d'un Dieu! Je bandai mes muscles, me préparant à la colision inévitable. Je fus déconcerté par leur soudaine vigueur et par la célérité fulgurante à laquelle je pouvais les maîtriser.

Tous les chevaliers d'or attendaient mon offensive en position d'attaque. Je les ignorai totalement et chargeai. Je n'avais rien à redouter de ces guerriers de papier. Ils auraient été un millier qu'ils ne seraient pas parvenus à faire vaciller mon étincelle divine. Rien n'était à la hauteur de ma glorieuse force! Rien ne pouvait me ralentir ou me décourager. Je me sentais capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Je ne ressentais ni épuisement, ni essouflement. En mon âme, j'étais le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne me restait qu'à le démontrer au reste de l'univers.

Je fonçai droit sur la ligne des chevaliers, ne tentant rien pour me protéger. J'avançai à découvert. Avec une ardeur frénétique, je fauchai leurs rangs comme on fauche un champ de blé mûr sous un soleil aux rayons ravageurs. J'entendais la clameur du combat et elle constituait un parfum de bonne odeur, comblant mon coeur. Mon frère oeuvrait de son côté à la récolte de la grande fâucheuse. Derrière moi, j'entendais sa voix hargneuse qui tentait d'intimider l'adversaire. Les chevaliers tombaient comme des fruits pourris et verreux autour de lui. Un véritable et incontestable succès! Je lui lançai un regard admiratif et me reconcentrai immédiatement sur mon objectif. Je pointais régulièrement mon sceptre chthonien vers ces parasites. A peine les effleurais-je de mon toucher divin, que leurs carcasses s'écroulaient tels des marionnettes sans âme. J'enjambais leur corps inanimé sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Ce fut avec une rage grandissante, presque jubilatoire que je parcourus la distance qui me séparait de leur déesse de pacotille.

-"Meurs donc!" criai-je d'une voix claquante comme le tonnerre.

* * *

-Je sentis l'excitation me gagner. Sa force était prodigieuse. Même moi, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel déferlement de violence. Je lui avais remis son arme divine. Eblouissante, elle semblait faire partie intégrante de son bras. Elle en était le prolongement parfait. Il suivait une trajectoire bien précise et rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Il adoptait à mes yeux la forme d'une merveilleuse flèche sifflante se rapprochant inexorablement du coeur palpitant de la cible. Et moi, j'étais l'habile archer qui l'avais embrasée et dirigée.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire méprisant, alors que je constatais la profonde surprise des mortels qui m'entouraient. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu vent de la prophétie nous concernant moi et mon frère. J'exhultais litéralement. Mes veines battaient à mes tempes. J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps... Je me lançai à mon tour dans le tourbillon enivrant de la guerre. L'esprit en feu, je suivai ses traces, abattant quelques ennemis au gré de ma fantaisie. En effet, certains combattants s'organisaient et nous encerclaient pour nous harceler de coups. Manoeuvre vaine car rien ne pouvait ralentir notre progression.

Je me préparai à affronter notre ennemie prédestinée dans une face à face tragique et sanglant.

* * *

-Les évènements s'étaient succèdés à une vitesse vertigineuse. Nous fûmes tous violemment précipités dans une bataille des plus féroces. Avec un sentiment mêlé d'effroi et d'admiration, je contemplai mon cher aimé annihiler plusieurs chevaliers d'or d'une seule et unique frappe. Il ouvrait le passage à Taramir, courant en tête. Il enchaînait les ripostes brutales, une expression triomphante illuminant son visage de marbre. La puissance démoniaque de Shun semblait alors si grande, que je songeai qu'il pourrait réduire le monde en poussière rien qu'en soufflant dessus. Ce dernier était d'une précision mortelle et la moindre hésitation s'avérait fatale pour ses adversaires. Je comptai silencieusement le nombre d'hommes affalés sur le sol : Shiryu, Aioros, Dokko, Mu, Jabu, Shakka, Shura, Aldabéran, Aphrodite, Aior... Ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion de pousser leur cosmos à leur maximum. Ses victimes s'écroulaient à ses pieds et leurs cris de souffrance surpassaient la clameur de la bataille.

Son invulnérabilité apparente me faisait trembler de terreur. Il avançait tout en proférant des malédictions, glaçant d'effroi qui pouvait les entendre. J'étais ébahi comme chacun de mes compagnons par son étrange comportement et par ses attaques surprenantes de rapidité. Ces éléments associés, nous faisaient frémir d'appréhension. Un vent de panique soufflait dans les rangs déjà bien réduits des défenseurs d'Athéna.

Les derniers chevaliers encore conscients étaient les plus déchirés par le devoir à accomplir. Je pouvais lire dans leurs yeux une profonde tristesse, mais également la résignation. Malgré cela, Shun n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Kanon, Saga, Camus, Milo et Angelo ne tardèrent point à rejoindre leurs compagnons dans un monde de souffrance physique.

Décidément trop faible, je n'eu guère le temps de réflèchir à la signification de ces prodiges et aux solutions à apporter. L'angoisse m'envahit lorsqu'un soudain hurlement animal de défi monta de la gorge de Shun.

-"Qu'attends-tu? Viens m'affronter!" se mit-il soudain à rugir.

Il bouillonait d'impatience et il ne restait plus qu'un guerrier debout, qui se dressait sur son chemin : Pégase. Les seuls à avoir échappé à ses foudres n'étaient autres que Hyoga et moi, pour la seule et unique raison que nous nous trouvions déjà à terre. Or, Seiya avait l'audace d'entraver sa route. Shun pesta et lui lançant un regard furibond, il bondit sur lui entamant un duel des plus acrobatiques. Devenu incontrôlable, il poussait des cris bestiaux, invoquant des volutes de soufre. Il se baissa promptement et frappa violemment. Seiya encaissa un gauche vif et puissant juste au-dessus du ventre. N'importe qui en aurait eu les boyaux défoncés. Rapide comme l'éclair, il passa à l'attaque. Shun esquiva sa charge et pivotant gracieusement, il agrippa son épaule gauche, provoquant un craquement sinistre. Tout en le poussant, il passa sa jambe droite derrière son genoux, l'expédiant au sol. Projeté sur le dos, le chevalier pégase était visiblement sonné. Impitoyable, Shun en profita pour lui enfoncer la partie non tranchante de son sceptre dans le flanc gauche. Il hurla de douleur, roulant des yeux affolés. D'un geste brusque et maladroit, il chassa l'arme qui provoquait cette souffrance sourde. Le souffle court, il se débâtit afin de se redresser. L'air menaçant, il convoqua la force céleste de sa constellation. Enflammant son cosmos de manière surprenante, il envoya son attaque la plus puissante. Mais, les célèbres météores de Pégase ne semblait pas plus efficaces que la caresse d'une douce brise. Ils glissaient sur le corps sans réaction de Shun, ne parvenant qu'à agiter une mèche de ses longs cheveux au lustre lumineux :

-"J'ai assez joué pour aujourd'hui chevalier! Tes attaques me font l'effet de la caresse des ailes d'un papillon! Je vais mettre un terme à ton futil combat!" tempêta mon adoré.

Il redressa sa fourche et la pointa sur Seiya, un rictus cruel aux lèvres. Les signes gravés dans le métal se mirent à luire doucement d'un éclat crépusculaire, puis une explosion de lumière dorée m'aveugla. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Seiya tenait ses mains cripés sur son coeur. La douleur déformait son visage et ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la crainte. Sa torture était pénible à supporter. Se tordant en tous sens, il poussait de pathétiques plaintes étranglées. Stupéfait, je constatai qu'un mince filet de liquide jaunâtre descendait le long de ses jambes. Tremblant de tous ses membres, le preux chevalier était en train d'uriner de trouille :

-"Arrête! Je t'en supplie laisse lui la vie sauve!" implora Athena en s'interposant entre eux deux.

-Consentirais-tu enfin à combattre en face à face ma chère cousine?" lança-t-il d'une voix de stentor.

Ce titre de parenté n'était que moquerie sur ses lèvres. L'espace d'un instant Athena faillit flancher, mais paralysée par l'étonnement, elle se contenta de bafouiller :

-"Cousine??

-Oui, à mon plus grand regret!! ironisa-t-il, une lueur mauvaise au fond de ses prunelles.

-Ton père ne t'a-t-il jamais parlé de la prophétie? interrogea, curieux, Taramir.

-Il n'existe aucune prophétie vous concernant!! lança-t-elle d'une voix étrangement transformée par l'angoisse.

-Vraiment? cracha Shun.

-Alors saches ceci : nous sommes les Dieux les plus puissants du ciel, de la terre, des océans et des Enfers. Réunis, les bâtards d'Hades sont capables des plus grands prodiges."affirma Taramir avec force et conviction.

Profondément choquée par cette révélation, les membres de la déesse furent pris de mouvements nerveux. Elle se mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de terreur. Des gouttes de sang pourpre se mirent à rouler sur son menton.

Cette dernière révélation eu du mal à trouver mon cerveau. Celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon frère était donc un Dieu et de plus le fils d'Hades. Bien que je ne doutai plus que cela fusse possible, cette nouvelle me boulversa jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Quant à Hyoga, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en répétant d'une voix monocorde :

-"Shun est mort, Shun est mort, Shun est mort..."

Il me faisait de la peine. Il parraissait aussi affecté que moi par les évènements. Shun, se dressait majestueusement face à Athena. Sa chevelure verte était brillante de mille feux et couronnait parfaitement son visage fin et résolu. Un Dieu rayonnant de beauté, tellement froid...et tellement indifférent à notre sort.

Ainsi, je l'avais tout à fait perdu... Des larmes d'amertume s'échappèrent pour une ultime fois de mes yeux.

* * *

-Avide de lire mon triomphe dans les yeux éteints d'Athena, je m'empressai de prendre la main aristocratique de Taramir et de l'y déposer sur notre sceptre. Il m'adressa un sourire entendu. Je n'avais jamais trouvé à mon frère une allure aussi noble qu'en cet instant précis. La saveur de la vengeance lui donnait un air radieux. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène chatoyaient le long de son dos. Des rayons inclinés de lumière jaune caressaient le dessus de sa tête, lui donnant un éclat doré. Les grains de poussières semblaient en suspent, figés pour l'éternité au centre de cette auréole flamboyante. Les puissances des ténèbres étaient en train d'assaillir ce lieu :

-"Ô, Hades, protège tes fils et revêts les de force et de sagesse. Ceins-nous pour la lutte qui s'annonce!", priais-je à haute voix.

Elle était mienne. J'allais la détruire comme elle avait détruit mon père.

Gonflés par l'extase, nous enfonçions déjà la porte de l'esprit d'Athena. Elle hurla, mais mon rire fusa, plus puissant que sa voix. Si mes cris âpres et brutaux instillaient la terreur et le désespoir dans les coeurs de ceux qui l'entendaient, mon rire était plus terrible encore. Des visages sans identité nous fixaient épouvantés, impuissants...

* * *

_J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour ce chapitre! Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour décrire les combats... J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même! Je vous fais de gros bisous!_

_La suite au prochain chapitre._


	16. Chapter 16

_Me revoilà! Suite à une longue hésitation, je me suis enfin décidée à poster ce chapitre. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur..._

_En tout cas j'ai été ravi de vous satisfaire au niveau de la description du combat précédent. Aujourd'hui, je vais répondre à vos reviews pour le chapitre 15 en prenant à part chaque personne. Pour commencer :_

_Badaboom : ton enthousiasme me donne des ailes et tu resteras à jamais la première personne à m'avoir encouragé. J'ai donc une affection particulière pour tes petits mots. Et n'ais crainte, je ne suis pas prête de prendre la grosse tête!_

_Shinigami's Bride : ta perspicacité me laisse à chaque fois sans voix! Tu es d'une indulgence et d'une gentillesse incroyable. De plus, aujourd'hui j'ai découvert un fameux auteur en toi. Je ne te remercirai jamais assez pour tes reviews châleureuses._

_Kalista : ta fidélité me met du baume au coeur. Aparemment nous vibrons pour les mêmes choses et c'est très agréable de se sentir comprise. Tes analyses sont plus que pertinentes._

_Camilo : j'ai été très heureuse de voir que tu t'es si vite intégré dans l'histoire. Ton arrivée inespérée m'a enchanté. Tu as un don pour rassurer la petite scribouillarde que je suis._

_En un mot ! MERCI!_

* * *

-"Je me soumets!" hurla la déeese entre deux gémissements d'agonie. Je pouvais entendre le plus complet désespoir dans la musique de sa voix et je pouvais lire la pure terreur du tombeau dans son âme. Je me délectai de ce fruit à la saveur si rare.

Notre tromphe était total et sans appel. Sa misérable vie ne tenait plus qu'à un filament de lune. Je m'apprêtai à le trancher d'un revers de main, lorsque la foudre écarlate s'abattit sur mon frère et moi. La colère dévora mon coeur. Je me retournai haletant, contemplant celui qui m'avait privé du délice de la mise à mort d'un regard meurtrier. Instentanément, je sus qu'il s'agissait de Zeus! Son port de tête, sa prestance royale, tout n'était qu'arrogance en lui. L'autorité émanait de chacun de ses gestes. Il avait les traits d'un homme dans la force de l'âge, délicieusement virils. Très bien! C'était au tour de l'artisan de notre séparation à Taramir et moi de plier l'échine sous le souffle brûlant de ma fureur. Mon frère fut le plus prompt à réagir, il se jeta sur lui en poussant un terrible cri de guerre. Je lui emboîtai le pas, me dirigeant vers mon oncle à grandes enjambées. Le dieu nous adressa un sourire narquois et son image s'estompa pour finalement disparaître complètement. Il s'agissait d'un leurre! Paniqué, je jetai un coup d'oeil en arrière, Athena s'était volatilisée! Par ce subterfuge, mon oncle l'avait aidé à prendre la fuite. Glacé par les regrets, je pris la mesure de notre stupidité.

Le visage de Taramir s'assombrit brusquement, ses mâchoires se crispèrent de fureur et je vis les veines de son cou saillirent anormalement. D'un geste rageur, visiblement exaspéré, il jeta notre sceptre à terre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre dans un état pareil. La tension était palpable dans l'atmosphère. Un goût de cendre s'attaqua à mon palais.

* * *

-Elle ne pouvait pas éternellement nous échapper. Une bile amère envahit ma bouche. Si prêt du but! C'était vraiment injuste! Mon cerveau analysait la situation à toute allure. En l'espace d'un battement de cil, j'élaborai un plan de secours :

-"Soit! Ils veulent jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris! Ils vont être servis! fis-je d'un ton mordant.

-A quoi penses-tu Taramir? me demanda Shun, encore tremblant de colère.

-Nous allons faire quelques prisonniers de guerre et attendre patiemment en terrain connu qu'elle vienne pour les délivrer!

-Pour ça, il faudra qu'elle sente bien leur souffrance!" se réjouit-il, implacable, un sourire carnassier s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres de pétal.

Maintenant, la guerre était déclarée, le combat engagé et nous avions l'avantage du premier coup assené.

* * *

-Nous ouvrîmes donc le portail menant aux Enfers dans l'intention d'y mener l'ensemble de son armée d'opérette. Beaucoup frissonèrent d'appréhension à la vue des brumes délétères qui s'en échappaient. Des gargouilles au faciès grimaçant constituaient le cadre entourant cet accès. D'un vert phosphorescent, leurs yeux étaient effroyablement mobils et menaçants. Nous passâmes notre chemin sous la vigilance de ces magnifiques créatures de l'autre monde. Nous emportâmes les corps attrocement meurtris des chevaliers dans le royaume des ombres et des mers gelées. Pour ce faire, je créai un flux invisible qui les soutint et maintint dans les airs à notre suite.

Arrivés à bon port, prenant notre mal en patience, nous les fîmes emprisonner dans une geôle des plus sordides, située dans les souterrains de notre temple. J'ordonnais de les y faire enchaîner. Je m'assurai moi-même qu'on les lia solidement à des anneaux fixés au mur du fond de la cellule. Certains se débattirent farouchement quand d'antiques chaînes rouillées se refermèrent autour de leurs chevilles, les meurtrissant cruellement dans leur chair. En vain! Je les maintenais aisément grâce à mes pouvoirs infernaux. Je me fis un plaisir de les soumettre à ma volonté et de resserer leurs liens grâce à de puissants enchantements. D'autres ne protestèrent pas et se contentèrent de m'opposer des regards lourds de reproche. Une seule personne paraissait ne pas saisir ce qui lui arrivait. Hagard, il ne réagit qu'au discret déclic de la serrure qui scellait son existence dans la pierre immuable de ma cruauté. Il commença à hurler comme un damné et à me lancer des imprécations. L'air glacé vibra du bruit assourdissant de sa douleur. Le chevalier blond me regardait toujours avec cette même lueur de folie qui animait une bête traquée. Je m'approchai de lui et il fit un pas en arrière, visiblement boulversé :

-"Ne me touche pas démon! Rend moi mon frère d'arme!"

Je gloussai discrêtement face à ses élucubrations. J'effleurai son bras gauche du bout des doigts afin de le provoquer. Aussi léger fût-il, mon contact déclencha une réaction immédiate. Il sursauta sous la morsure de cette caresse hivernale. Il serra son bras contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit enfant blessé et se mit à frotter délicatement l'endroit où je l'avais touché. Il me dévisagea d'un air égaré et me dit :

-"Shun! Je t'en pris, reviens!"

Il m'aggripa aux épaules et plongea son regard bleu acier dans le mien. Aussi trachant qu'une lame effilée, il transperça mon âme noirçie de sa lumière pénétrante. Il brillait étrangement à la lueur incertaine des torches crépitantes :

-"Shun! Pardonnes-nous de ne pas t'avoir assez bien protégé et reviens parmi nous! Il t'a violé bon sang! Pleures, cris, mais ne nous abandonnes pas!

-Laisse-moi!" fis-je, sérieusement ébranlé. Des brides de souvenir remontaient à la surface : Milo, Hyoga, Ikki... Je le détestais de me faire exhumer le cadavre pourissant de ma mémoire. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, ne plus penser, ne plus penser, penser, penser... Je secouai rudement la tête et le repoussai violemment. Je m'enfuis le plus vite possible, le plus loin de lui et des sentiments qu'il faisait ressurgir. Je les laissai là, claquemurés dans les ténèbres de ma folie, de mon coeur... La porte était lourde et bien ajustée. Une fois close, elle isolait des cris, de mon passé, de ma faiblesse, de mes peurs...

* * *

Lorsque Shun nous abandonna à notre triste sort dans ce cachot froid et humide, la nausée souleva soudainement mon estomac. Je me sentai fautif. Si je n'avais pas réagis de manière aussi violente et perverse, Shun n'aurait jamais atteint ce degré de cruauté. La cellule empestait la vieille urine et l'odeur épouvantable de corps en décomposition. Il semblait que l'on avait négligé de soigner décemment les derniers occupants. La puanteur environnante s'ajouta à l'impression de malaise qui m'étreignait. Je m'adossai au mur pour atténuer la sensation de vertige qui me parcourait de haut en bas. Je sursautai de dégoût. Les parois étaient gelées. On aurait dit que de l'eau croupie y suintait. Je m'assis à même le sol et entourai mes genoux de mes bras. Je dissimulai mon visage et attendis, ce qui me sembla être une éternité, que quelqu'un daigne se manifester :

-"Ikki, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais pu faire une chose pareille!! s'indigna brusquement Saga. Je me recroquevillai davantage dans mon coin et évitai de le regarder.

-Ais au moins le courage de me répondre!

-Tu ne mérites pas d'être un chevalier! Tu t'es abaissé plus bas que terre, vermine! me cracha Kanon au visage. Ses paroles me cinglèrent. J'arrondis encore plus le dos et mes joues s'emflamèrent sous le coup de la honte.

-"Tu as de la chance que mes pieds soient entravés par ces chaînes! Sinon je ne me gênerai pas pour te donner la correction que tu mérites!! gronda le fougueux chevalier du scorpion, sa voix ébranlant mon âme de son juste mépris. Masque de mort et Camus l'approuvèrent bruyamment. Hyoga, d'un air sombre, s'exclama :

-Tu l'as tué!!..." Emporté par le fou tourbillon de sa fureur, il se précipita vers moi oubliant ses chaînes. Soudainement stoppé dans sa course, il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Shiryu, prévenant, l'aida à se relever. Il avait probablement raison, mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre. Prompt à céder au désespoir, je me bouchai les oreilles pour m'abriter des âpres vents glacés de leurs reproches.

Plongé dans une obscurité que ne perçait aucun rayon de lune, je restai dans une position foetale jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent de m'injurier. Extrêmement affaiblis par la dernière bataille, ils ne tardèrent pas à être terrassés par la fatigue.

Je ne sais si le temps poursuivit sa course normalement. Les seuls reperts que j'avais correspondaient au nombre de repas frugals servis depuis notre emprisonnement. J'en comptai treize! Athena n'avait toujours pas livré bataille et ses défenseurs devenaient de plus en plus moroses. Je tombai d'épuisement. Je n'arrivai pas à fermer l'oeil de ce que je supposais être la nuit. Je pouvais entendre tous les bruits du bâtiment, de la goutte d'eau qui s'échappe du plafond et s'écrase au sol, à la respiration saccadée de mes compagnons. Une véritable torture pour l'esprit!

Puis, la lourde porte pivota sur ses gonds, provoquant un grincement sinistre. Une silouhette fantomatique s'aventura sur le palier. Elle brandissait une torche au dessus de sa tête. Je clignai des yeux à la lueur de la flamme qui jetait une pauvre lumière dans la vétuste geôle sans fenêtre :

-"Chevalier Phenix? appela-t-elle, incertaine.

-Oui? fis-je d'une voix peu assurée."

M'ayant visiblement repéré au son de ma voix, la personne se dirigea vers moi. Elle se pencha et m'ôta mes chaînes. Libre de mes mouvements, j'avais tout de même du mal à retrouver mon équilibre. L'agitation secoua les autres chevaliers en voyant que j'avais ce privilège. Mais, ils n'eurent guère le temps de protester. La porte se referma sur eux tandis que je savourai l'air renouvelé du couloir souterrain. J'observai mon libérateur à la dérobée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un jeune adolescent avec un petit je ne sais quoi qui me fit penser à un chérubin. Il ne se gênait pas pour me dévisager de son côté. Il plissa le nez de dégoût et me lança :

-"Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter dans cet état pitoyable devant sa majesté! Nous allons vous rendre décent, suivez-moi!"

Là, à ma grande surprise, je lui emboîtai le pas contre mon gré. Une vrai marionnette! Nous gravîmes quelques marches et il me mena dans une salle d'eau. Un personnel conséquent s'y affairait :

-"Circulez! leur ordonna le petit homme en tapant sèchement dans ses menottes. Laissez lui un peu d'intimité!"

Tout ce petit monde déguerpit avec empressement comme s'il avait une armée de vampires à ses trousses. Quant à moi, je me contentai de le regarder avec un air ahuri :

-"Allez! me dit-il, visiblement agacé. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire attendre son altesse trop longtemps! Débarbouillez-vous!"

Gêné, j'enlevai mes haillons crasseux et entrai dans l'eau brûlante. Elle réchauffa instentanément mes os glacés en provoquant de désagréables petits picotements. Je me hâtai, sentant le regard désapprobateur de mon gardien peser sur mon dos. J'étais heureux de me débarrasser de ces couches de sueur à l'odeur aigre. Ceci fait, je me revêtis rapidement tout en m'interrogeant sur la raison de cette convocation inopinée. J'étais terriblement soulagé de ne plus sentir les regards méprisants de mes compagnons sur moi. Je soupirai d'aise.

On se dirigea en direction d'une pièce luxueuse. Je fis halte avant d'en franchir le seuil. Je vis l'adolescent s'éloigner et disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Hésitant, je m'avançai tout en respirant à pleins poumons les bouffées de fumée délicatement odorantes dispensées par des encensoirs finement ouvragés. Il flottait dans l'air la fragrance oppressante de l'inconnu.

* * *

_La suite sous peu cette fois!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou! Merci encore pour vos reviews : toujours un véritable rayon de soleil dans ma journée!_

_Ce que j'ai encore pu constater : on ne peut vraiment rien te cacher Kalista. Tu m'as vu venir à 3 km avec mes gros sabots!!_

_Quant à Badaboom et Camilo, vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation : il reste un peu despoir pour notre ange déchu!_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il s'agit d'un lemon comme vous l'aurez compris! Alors homophobe s'abstenir... (soyez indulgents, pitié!! C'est pas un exercice où je suis très à l'aise...J'étais rouge de honte en l'écrivant!)_

* * *

-Une semaine passa et toujours pas de signe de vie d'Athena. Ils étaient si naïfs! Ils continuaient despérer que leur déesse viendrait à leur secours. Peut-être croyaient-ils que le voile de ténèbres se déchirerait et que leur misérable Athena descendrait sur un rayon de lumière pour les emporter dans son céleste royaume où leurs blessures pourrait se refermer. J'attendais avec impatience le moment de leur déception quand la cruelle vérité les frapperait en pleine face. Je me délecterai alors des brides de leur souffrance et de leur désespoir pendant les siècles à venir. Ils en viendront à maudire leur déesse inepte! Ce sera délicieux! Mais, en attendant ce moment béni entre tous, il allait falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je décidai d'avoir un entretien avec mon frère sur le déroulement des opérations à venir dès l'arrivée du petit matin. Il fallait prendre un décision pour appâter la grande reine des imbéciles. Pourquoi ne pas torturer un peu son bien-aimé?...C'est sur cette vision enchanteresse que je m'assoupis enfin.

Je me réveillai en sursaut jetant des regards affolés autour de moi. Mais, je ne vis que les murs réchauffés de ma chambre par les premiers rayons d'une aube flamboyante. J'étais trempé de sueur, comme si je m'étais réellement trouvé pris au piège de mes souvenirs. Mes cauchemars avaient débutés la nuit de notre retour. Depuis, ils étaient récurrents et me laissaient chaque fois en proie à un désarroi incompréhensible qui m'étreignait jusqu'au levé du jour.

J'avoue que ces derniers temps, j'étais plus préoccupé par ces rêves étranges que par ma vengeance. Ils étaient toujours semblables : le chevalier Phénix m'humiliait, me battait et m'apprenait les plaisirs de la chair contre mon gré... me couvrant d'opprobre, moi, un immortel! Serait-ce possible que le chevalier du Cygne ai dit la vérité? Je devais en avoir le coeur net. Je demandai donc à un serviteur de délivrer cet homme qui me hantait pour que je puisse l'interroger et lui infliger la punition de mon choix. Il me fut apporté dans la seconde qui suivit ma requête. J'ordonnai qu'on nous laissa seuls dans mes appartements. C'était mon affaire, ma douleur, ma faille...!

Il se tenait là, réduit à rien devant moi. A mon grand étonnement, un désir violent me noua les entrailles.

* * *

-"Chevalier Phénix?", m'interpella une voix rauque. Il s'agissait de Shun. Je l'observai, médusé. Il avait changé. En effet, il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une créature des Enfers. Son être tout entier parraissait composé de feu et de nacre. Eblouissant de beauté, il était là, devant moi. Je ne parvenais pas à garder contenance, pas plus qu'à regarder droit dans la flamme chatoyante de ses yeux. Je l'avais fais souffrir de la pire des façons et il ne m'avait pas tué. Une vague de culpabilité et de tristesse m'assaillit. Honteux et plein de remords, je me mis à bafouiller :

-"Je t'en pris Shun pardonnes-moi et met enfin un terme à ma triste existence, ce serait miséricorde!..."

Une bouche vorace appliquée sur la mienne coupa court à mes supplications. Avant que je ne puisses réagir, je sentis la langue de Shun lècher avidement mes lèvres...Son baiser, d'abord brusque, se fit de plus en plus doux. Envoûté, je lui cédai le passage en desserrant les dents. Nos langues entamèrent un délicieux duel. Elles se cherchaient, se touchaient, se caressaient voluptueusement en une danse étourdissante. Il m'embrassait. Sans plus réfléchir, j'entourai sa taille fine de mes bras et buvai à ses lèvres si fraîches... Mes mains entreprirent de partir à la découverte de son corps à la blancheur d'écume à travers le tissu moiré de son vêtement. Il me repoussa légèrement, mettant fin à ce moment de grâce, ne désirant apparemment pas que j'aille plus loin. Je le dévisageai, les yeux agrandis par le scepticisme. Il me regardait, l'ombre d'un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres :

-"Ne crois pas que ce sera si facile de m'avoir. Je suis ton seigneur et maître! Tu me dois obéissance et soumission. Alors, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure quasi inaudible, viens plus prêt..."

Il s'avança avec la grâce d'un félin et demeura immobile à quelques centimètres de moi. Cela me fit un effet que je fus incapable de m'expliquer, et je l'embrassai de nouveau, mais en m'y attardant un peu plus longuement cette fois. J'enfouis mes doigts dans sa chevelure pour y attraper une mèche. Il tressaillit quand je commencai à la tirailler doucement. J'écartai les doigts et les plongeai avec plus d'assurance dans ses boucles vertes à l'odeur de jasmin. Sa main se promenait sur mon torse, palpant ici et là à travers le tissu rèche de ma chemise. Mon pouls s'accéléra malgré moi. Il était en train de jouer avec moi, de jouer au jeu de l'amour. Je n'étais que l'accessoire indispensable pour qu'il puisse assouvir ses désirs inavouables. La panique monta en moi comme la marée sous un doux clair de lune. Je lui saisis les poignets et les tordis légèrement :

-"Ne fais pas ça Shun! Ne provoque pas le démon qui dort en moi!"

J'avais terriblement peur de ne plus me contrôler une fois de plus. Il grimaça à cause de la torsion que j'imposais à ses poignets délicats. Reprenant rapidement constance, son sourire lubrique s'accentua :

-"Le Phénix sortirait-il ses griffes?? Vas-y, tu peux me faire mal! Fais moi mal! Donne moi beaucoup de plaisir...". murmura-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres de rubis.

Je fermai les yeux pour échapper à cette vision affolante. J'entendis ses vêtements bruisser. Je ne pus empêcher mes paupières de se soulever à ce son mélodieux. Il s'était assis sur le lit, le buste légèrement rejeté en arrière, en appui sur ses coudes... Il secoua d'un mouvement gracieux ses boucles vertes, les faisant onduler sur son dos nu. Ses jambes fuselées étaient légèrement écartées, me révèlant les endroits les plus intimes de son anatomie. Il était délicieusement rougissant et avait la bouche humide de désir. Sa respiration était haletante. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je le contemplai longuement afin de me pénétrer de cette vision enchanteresse. Totalement subjugé par la perfection incomparable de son corps, je m'approchai dangereusement. Il leva la main, s'empara de la mienne et me renversa sur le matelas. Il plaqua aussi-tôt son corps à la souplesse d'un roseau contre le mien. Il me caressai de plus en plus audacieusement. J'aperçus dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes une lueur surnaturelle et sauvage qui n'avait rien d'humain.

* * *

-Je tressaillis et un délicieux frisson parcourut mon corps. A sa vue, j'avais immédiatement perdu pied. Je ne parvenai plus à raisonner! Je désirais me prouver que je pouvais avoir le contrôle sur lui. Je déposai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, si fermes, si douces... Là encore, il ne résista pas et entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir ma langue caressante. Je nouai mes mains sur sa nuque et y carraissai ses cheveux courts. Ce baiser fut interminable, chacun goûtant avec délice les lèvres et la langue de l'autre. Je lui arrachais des petits gémissements. Je déboutonnai sa chemise et l'écartai pour mieux faufiler le bout de mes doigts dans l'ouverture. Je le frôlai à même la peau, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir. Ma main descendit jusqu'à son ventre à la douceur d'ambre. Tandis que je continuai de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres descendirent le long de sa gorge et je lui mordillais doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Je fis glisser lentement sa chemise le long de ses bras puissants et je vins m'agenouiller au dessus de lui. Mon visage chercha le sien et je le sentis frémir lorsque je le piégeais entre mes cuisses. J'appuyai ma tête contre son visage ,ma joue collée à la sienne, et soufflai mon haleine brûlante dans son oreille :

-"Tu sens bon le guerrier!"

Je laissai pendre ma tête en avant, si bien que le poids de mes longs cheveux retomba sur son visage halé par l'astre d'été, le caressant doucement. Je promenai une langue paresseuse de ses joues à sa bouche, lui faisant perdre complètement la tête. J'adorais le goût subtil de sa peau.…. Langoureusement, je descendis jusqu'au niveau de ses deux petits bourgeons roses. Ils exerçaient un attraction irrésistible sur moi. Dressés, ils me faisaient penser à des fruits bien mûrs à la saveur juteuse. Je désirai y goûter et rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher. J'en emprisonnai un entre mes lèvres, l'aspirant avidement pendant que mes doigts agaçaient l'autre. Je le plongeai dans un monde d'extase où il perdrait bientôt pied. Mes doigts agiles trouvèrent sa ceinture sans difficulté. Je la défis et descendis ensuite vers la fermeture éclair de son jean. Elle ne me résista pas bien longtemps. Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes. Je ne me mépris pas sur la signification de son souffle sacadé, ni sur l'indéniable érection que je sentai se développer sur ma cuisse. Désormais, plus rien ne séparaient nos peaux nues. Je me collais plus à lui, pressant mon sexe dur et chaud contre le sien. Mon geste déclencha des ondes successives de chaleur en lui. Il en oublia un instant de respirer, les yeux agrandis. J'admirai un instant son regard reflétant la profondeur de l'azur. Ce que j'y lus me troubla plus que de raison. Mon désir prit plus d'ampleur. Je devinais que son entrejambe devait s'embraser douloureusement. De mon côté, je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir, ce contact étroit m'électrisant au plus au point. Un frisson d'aise descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale et fit frémir mon bas-ventre. Aussi bien lui que moi, nous étions sur le point de jouir. Au prix d'un violent effort, je m'arrachai à cette étreinte. Je voulais continuer cette douce torture le plus longtemps possible. Il émit une protestation étouffée. Il m'aggripa à la taille pour m'empêcher de partir et me renversa sous lui. Amusé par cette initiative, je le laissai faire.

* * *

-Dieu ou pas il ne m'échapperait pas comme ça :

-"Ta peau est si douce..." murmurai-je en faisant glisser mes mains sur sa gorge et ses épaules.

Je me penchai sur son corps de velour et mes lèvres entreprirent une agréable exploration. Elles descendirent jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Je laissai des sillons humides autour de son nombril. Puis, ma tête descendis jusqu'à son sexe, l'embrassant. Il sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise. Ma langue glissa le long de sa verge, puis s'enroula tout autour. Il gémit doucement. J'alternais les baisers et les petits coups de langue. Pendant ce temps, je caressais l'intérieur de ses cuisses d'albâtre. Dieu, que je l'aimais! C'était la première fois que je donnai du plaisir à un homme. Ma raison chancelait de plus en plus. Enfin, je fis une chose dont je me serais cru incapable, je me décidai à le prendre tout entier dans ma bouche. Il poussa un cri d'étonnement et se cambra pour accentuer ce contact affolant. Son membre pulsant était tout à fait gonflé et raide. Ses doigts s'aggripèrent à ma chevelure dans une réaction inconsciente pour que je le prennes plus profondément et que j'accélère le rythme. Tous ses sens exacerbés, les mains soudainement crispés, il se libéra dans un cri sauvage.

* * *

-La confusion prit ses aises dans mon coeur. L'être qui me faisait atrocement mal dans mes rêves, venait de me procurrer un plaisir intense. J'avais été en harmonie avec ses mains et sa bouche posée sur moi. J'écartai mes cheveux de mon visage d'un simple mouvement de tête et lui adressai un regard perdu. J'étais en proie à un tourbillon d'émotions, me sentant à la fois désemparé, attrocement seul et pourtant satisfait. Je me redressai et me replaçai audessus de lui. Il continuai à bander dur contre ma cuisse. Sans y réflèchir, je déplaçai légèrement la jambe pour lui assurer un meilleur contact avec mon intimité.

* * *

-Mes sens s'échauffèrent rapidement, je sentis l'excitation me gagner lorsque ma virilité frôla son intimité... J'eus beau scander la même pensée dans ma tête : Shun est un homme, Shun est un homme... et toi aussi, je ne parvins plus du tout à brider mes pulsions. Je fit descendre mes mains sur ses reins, puis je m'attardai sur ses fesses au galbe parfait. J'étais aveuglé par un appétit que je me devais à tout prix d'apaiser pour connaître à nouveau la paix. Je le sentis se soulever et n'y pouvant plus tenir, oubliant tout le reste, je saisis ses hanches pour m'enfonçer d'un puissant coup de rein dans son intimité ainsi offerte. Je lui arrachai un cri de douleur. Je pénétrai dans un fourreau étroit, moite et chaud. Son bassin ondulait désormais au gré de mes allées et venues. Je m'activai et mes mouvements devinrent de plus en plus fièvreux. Pensant à son plaisir, j'entourai son membre à nouveau tendu pour le caresser au même rythme. Je réalisai que c'était Shun, mon tendre amour, que je possédais ainsi. Je le sentis se contracter tout autour de moi et son liquide brûlant se déversa entre mes doigts. Dans un râle enfièvré, je me libérai brusquement dans l'intimité de mon aimé. J'entourai son corps de mes bras puissants et enfouis mon visage dans ses boucles vertes en m'enivrant de leur doux parfum.

* * *

-Malgré la douleur de sa soudaine pénétration, je ne tardai pas à savourer ses mouvements langoureux en moi. Je le sentais qui glissait facilement. Des vagues brûlantes envahirent mon bas ventre. Je me cambrai le plus possible pour l'accueillir au plus profond de mon corps immortel. Sa main caressait doucement mon sexe tendu. Sous ces doubles attouchements, je sentis ma raison s'évaporer comme la fumée. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, jusqu'à ce que j'atteignis la jouissance. Dans un dernier spasme, je me laissai retomber sur le corps moite de mon amant, comblé. Cet humain était vraiment doué... Je commençai à somnoler, lorsque je le surpris à me regarder tendrement. Il me murmurait des mots d'amour...Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Sur ma joue se créa un sillage.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!_

_On dirai que Shun tente de nier son histoire! Y parviendra-t-il à long terme? Comment Hyoga va-t-il réagir? Ikki va-t-il regretter?..._

_La suite la semaine prochaine. Gros bisous_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou tout le monde! Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster un nouveau chapitre! Mais, il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps en cette période de révision. Enfin, c'est bientôt la fin!_

_Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos mots réconfortants! Que dire? Lion no Kalista, Shinigami's bride, Badaboom et Camilo, vous êtes l'essence essentielle pour faire avancer mon véhicule (superbe métaphore n'est-ce pas? lol!). C'est ma pathétique déclaration d'amour à mes fidèles revieweuses!_

_Excellente lecture!_

* * *

-J'approchai mes lèvres et lui chuchotai à l'oreille des mots apaisants, des mots au pouvoir infini, humant la délicieuse odeur de l'amour. Je voulus caresser sa joue à la peau de velour, mais Shun ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à mon contact. Il me rejetait bien-sûr, je le dégoûtais... Il porta sa main à sa gorge et ses yeux égarés se posèrent sur moi avec une telle expression d'hébétude que mon coeur se serra une fois de plus. Je refis une tentative pour lui effleurer tendrement les lèvres, mais il s'écarta brusquement comme si je l'avais giflé. Les ombres et les flammes de l'enfer déferlèrent dans mon esprit et emportèrent les vestiges de ce rêve que je croyais sans retour. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience, plongé dans des eaux soudainement devenues noires d'orage. J'avais été condamné à mentir à mon coeur amer pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas tout à fait. Je l'avais bercé de douces chimères pour l'endormir et lui dissimuler ces averses de chagrin. Comment avais-je pu me berner à ce point? Mes pauvres je t'aime, je les entendais raisonner dans le soir de son âme aux abysses insondables. Je m'abîmai dans la douleur de son regard scintillant. Qu'importe le pays où sa raison avait fait naufrage, je suivrai à jamais son sillage. Je fermai les paupières pour échapper à cette vision déchirante.

Je ne voulais pas lire dans le cruel reflet de ses deux joyaux que je ne pourrai jamais plus laisser d'emprunte dans la glaise de son existence. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire dedans? Qu'avais-je à lui apporter? J'étais devenu un être faible comme ceux que j'exécrais tant auparavent. J'avais laissé les émotions prendre le contrôle sur ma vie. Je n'étais rien! Je ne parvenai plus à raisonner en tant qu'être doué d'intelligence. Dès que je l'avais vu nu, sa beautée inhumaine avait asservi à jamais mon coeur et mon corps, faisant naître en moi un soif jusque là inassouvie.

Je ne suis pas un monstre mais un homme ordinaire, subissant les caprices d'un amour extraordinaire. Il avait tout l'attrait du fruit défendu. Je n'avais pu lui résister. En le mordant à pleines dents, je m'étais perdu et j'avais rejoint son charmant néant. Que dire de nos étreintes? Les normes n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Moi? Je me damnerai pour un seul de ses baisers, pour la simple caresse de son souffle brûlant sur ma peau... Quant à ses bras de porcelaine, je désirai qu'ils deviennent un piège de chair pour mieux m'emprisonner. Mais, tous ces gestes que j'attendais de lui, il ne les faisait pas. Une part de lui me le refuserait à jamais, cette part en lui massacrée...

Je me fis la promesse de tordre nos destins. Il finirait bien par réapprendre à aimer et je le guiderai dans cet apprentissage. J'étais voué à son coeur. Qui pouvait me condamner? Ne dit-on pas communément que le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore? La vie est un rébus, l'amour est un désordre, rien ne peut le définir, rien ne peut le capturer... Il demeure obscure et silencieux si on lui demande : pourquoi moi? pourquoi lui? Et lorsqu'on croit le possèder, il glisse entre nos mains impuissantes et s'échappe au loin.

Je rouvrai les paupières pour contempler son visage au teint de lis. Mon aimé faisait semblant de dormir, me tournant le dos, voulant ainsi me molester de son indifférence. Mais, il était trop tard pour cela! Je l'avais aperçu dans le miroir de son âme injuriée, la souffrance... Simulant le repos, il ne put m'empêcher de toucher délicatement les cuisses et le ventre creusé que j'aimais tant. Il ne voulait pas se trahir, mais ne put retenir un frisson d'anticipation. Oh combien il avait raison : il était devenu le maître et moi l'esclave fidèle. Je souris tristement à cette pensée. Je me blottis tout contre lui, profitant une dernière fois de la châleur et de la douceur de son corps.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, j'entendis le vantail de la lourde porte pivoter sur ses gonds et grincer sinistrement . Je sursautai à ce son anonciateur de désastre. Je cessai de respirer et ne bougeai plus, me faisant le plus discret possible. Je sentis sa présence maléfique dans mon dos. Les petits cheveux de ma nuque se hérissèrent. Le bruit de ses pas se rapprochait inexorablement. Nous gardions l'immobilité des cadavres sur leur linceul, espérant naïvement que nous demeurerions invisibles à son regard inquisiteur. Il était là, au pied de notre couche. Taramir nous contemplait avec une haine formidable. Mais de quel crime étais-je le plus coupable en somme : celui d'oser aimer son frère ou celui d'adorer l'équivoque merveille de son corps androgyne? Il venait de connaître le vertige de voir comment peuvent bifurquer les voies du désir. Il allait me faire payer mes audaces, c'était une évidence! Il se pencha doucement sur moi les babines retroussées. A quelques centimètres de mon visage, son regard de prédateur me glaça d'effroi.

Puis, il referma sur mon cou ses serres et se releva. Me soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante, il brandit haut ma tête tel un trophée. Dans une requête muette, il me conviait à acquitter ma dette. Il me projetta dans les airs et l'air vida mes poumons quand je heurtai le sol de tout mon poids. Sa main était tendue, prête à frapper. Elle se crispa et forma un poing vengeur. Il l'abattit, impitoyable, sur ma dépouille gisant à terre. Je ne parvins même pas à me défendre lorsque, brisant mes côtes et faisant jaillir le sang, il s'acharna avec une rare violence sur mon corps :

"-Regarde-moi ! hurlait-il. Je veux que tu voix le visage de la mort!"

Ne pouvant répondre, je plissai les yeux pour mieux l'observer à travers mes larmes de douleur. Cette fois, je voulais conserver toute ma dignité. La bouche scellée, je m'efforcai de ne pas haleter, mais mes mains tremblèrent malgré moi lorsque je voulus essuyer furtivement l'eau de mes yeux. Ma vie, je la sentais fouttre le camp petit à petit. Je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Shun le regardait me frapper, les yeux vitreux. La tête penchée sur le côté, toujours allongé, il nous observait passivement. Combien de temps s'écoula t-il avant que son regard ne s'abaissât sur les mains souillées de sang de son frère? Une éternité!

* * *

-Je me dirigeais vers notre chambre à coucher lorsque je perçus une présence inhabituelle. Je fis halte derrière la lourde porte, tentant désespérement de conserver mon calme. Je tendis la main et la posais sur la poignée. Je la trouvais désagréablement glacée. Suivi aussitôt un curieux picotement, comme lorsque la froidure de l'eau hivernale se referme sur votre corps avant de vous engourdire. Dans un état quasi hypnotique, je l'abaissai et poussai lentement la porte de mon deuil.

Aucun son ne laissait présager ce que j'allais découvrir. Il était là étendu auprès de ma précieuse moitié. Je reculai légèrement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'indignation. Comment osait-il être là, au coeur de notre temple, dans notre lit, lui le condamné, le chevalier félon? Comment osait-il toucher un dieu?

Immobiles, ils formaient un tout, parfaitement emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. Le silence pesant de la salle où régnait maintenant une atmosphère d'attente inquiète, me porta sur les nerfs. J'avançais un noeud au creux de l'estomac, le regard toujours rivé sur ce couple improbable. La lueur subtilement mouvante de l'âtre dansait sur leurs corps pétrifiés, projetant alléatoirement des ombres et des éclats d'or sur leur peau satinée. Les longs cheveux parfumés de Shun ruisselaient telle une eau miroitante sur ses épaules au doux velouté et formaient un oreillé verdoyant pour le visage de son amant. Mon âme jalouse voulut immédiatement voir couler le sang couleur rubis de ce dernier.

Je penchai le buste pour mieux fixer les yeux afolés de celui qui me volait la tendresse de mon frère. Sa main baladeuse reposait sur le ventre sacré de Shun, dans un geste possessif. Il avait tourné son regard vers moi et je pouvais y lire la résignation. Tout palpitant, j'emprisonnai son cou et laissai libre cours à ma fureur. D'un simple coup de coude, je frappai le bourreau de mon frère en pleine face, le projetant à terre. Puis, je le bousculai furieusement alternant coups de poing et coups de pied. Il ne tentait même pas de se défendre. Il se contentait de m'imposer un silence farouche. Shun, quant à lui, me regardait sans réagir, trop perturbé pour chercher à cacher sa glorieuse nudité. Sa svelte personne allongée sur les draps était tournée vers la scène. Le visage impassible, ses yeux étincelant d'une force intacte se baissèrent sur mes mains ensanglantés et soudainement s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Mon accès de rage démentiel fut comme douché par la pluie fraiche et bienfaisante d'un soir d'été. Blême, il se redressa et se leva. Sans un mot, il m'écarta de son chemin. Je serrai les dents et le laissai faire. Il rejoignit le supplicié dont le corps tout entier était révulsé par la douleur. La vie s'échappait lentement de son corps. Shun poussa malgré lui un glapissement d'effroi en contemplant mon oeuvre. Il apposa sa main fine et délicate sur le frond perlé de gouttes de sueur du chevalier Phénix et ferma ses beaux yeux. Ainsi, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir! Je tremblai rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse lui pardonner. J'avais conscience de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il s'était fondu en lui pour guider les changements nécessaires à son rétablissement. De son esprit divin, il orientait les éléments pour qu'ils reprennent leur disposition d'origine. Ressoudant une côte ici et une autre là... Il l'accompagnait dans un processus de guérison accèléré. Une fois son devoir accompli, il s'en retourna, revêtu de sa sombre toge, sans un regard ni pour lui, ni pour moi, gardant pour lui seul le mystère de son coeur.

Ikki suivit du regard sa silouhette longue et frêle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut. Les sentiments de surprise et d'espoir se disputaient la première place dans son âme. Furieux, je l'entraînai sans ménagement dans sa geôle et je décidai qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Mon frère ne voulait pas que je le touche! Très bien! Je laisserai le plaisir de le massacrer à ses compagnons d'infortune. Avant de partir, je l'apostrophai donc à haute voix :

-"C'est la dernière fois que tu poses tes sales pates sur mon frère vermine! Tu l'as possèdé une fois de plus, mais c'est une fois de trop!..."

J'étais parvenu à capter l'attention de mon auditoire. Le jeune homme aux boucles ensoleillées me regarda incrédule. Je sentis son petit coeur se briser en un milliard de morceaux. C'étais plus qu'il ne m'en fallait. D'un geste bref de la main je le libérai de ses liens et s'en plus m'en préoccuper, je refermai la porte de la cellule. Nous verrions qui aurait le dessus!

Je lançai mon cosmos à la recherche de mon frère. Son attitude étrange me faisait peur. Il s'était réfugié dans le mutisme et j'étais désemparé. Contrairement à ce que je pensai il ne refoula pas mon esprit lorsque j'entrai en contact avec lui. Il se trouvait dans le bosquet sacré, il contemplait le lac d'un air songeur. Au loin, je le vis se débarrasser de sa toge d'un simple mouvement d'épaule et s'avançer doucement dans l'eau, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la taille. Il repoussa ses longs cheveux nimbés de sueur en arrière de ses deux mains. Il se retourna, m'aperçut et me sourit, puis s'imergea entièrement, plongeant au plus profond du lac. Il progressait gracieusement telle une ondine. Ses cheveux ondoyant sur ses épaules de nacre au fil de l'eau, lentement, lentement... Subjugué par sa délicatesse, je le vis sortir de l'eau. Les rayons enflammés du soleil des Enfers faisaient luire les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses reins, sur ses longues jambes d'albâtre et donnaient à sa chevelure la plus éblouissante des parures. C'était un être magnifique!

Je l'aidai à se sécher tout en le dévisageant gravement. Il me laissa faire avec un sourire au bord des larmes. Mon coeur se broya. L'astre du jour irisait sa peau pâle de reflets d'or et donnait à ses yeux un éclat boulversant. Tel un fleuve rompant ses digues, les larmes se déversèrent à flot sur ses joues. Il s'effondra, brisé par une détresse insondable. Enfin! Après tant de jours de silence..., il se laissait aller au grés de sa douleur.

* * *

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes! J'ai pas eu le courage de me relire!_

_Bref! Voilà un phénix mordu, qui ne va pas tarder à mordre la poussière! Et woui, un coeur jaloux ça fait des dégâts!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Un grand merci à Camilo et à Lion no kalista pour leurs encouragements! C'est idiot mais votre avis compte beaucoup à mes yeux et j'espère toujours ne pas vous décevoir. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps la mise en place de la prochaine bataille est un peu laborieuse! Mais bon, j'ai privilégié le côté sentimental de ma fic! _

_Badaboom et Shinigami's Bride, je pense bien à vous et j'espère que tout va bien! (chante : "je suis seule au monde, oui je suis seule au monde...ooooOhhhh..." lol)_

_ Je vous embrasse fort et bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, le frère de sang de mon bien-aimé me haïssait de toute son âme. Il avait bien pris soin d'empoisonner l'atmosphère de la sordide geôle en déversant son fiel à flot dans l'esprit embrumé des guerriers. Il saisissait la moindre occasion d'exciter le juste ressentiment de mes frères d'arme. Il avait lancé une dernière réplique comme on lance un os juteux à une meute de chiens affamés. Infatigables, attirés par l'odeur du butin, ils poursuivent, mordent, déchiquètent, dénudant leurs dangereux crocs et hurlant à la mort. Ils se harcèlent les uns les autres jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, drainés de toute force, les plus faibles s'effondrent dans un dernier râle. Je n'étais pas dupe! Il manoeuvrait habilement pour m'isoler et mieux me détruire. Ce seigneur des ténèbres extirpait aisément d'effroyables brides d'amertume et de souffrance à ses infortunés prisonniers, puis, il les retournait impitoyablement contre eux.

Avant que la lourde porte ne se referme sur nos existences, j'entendis un étrange cliquetis étouffé. Intrigué, je regardai de tous côtés, les yeux encore envoûtés, malgré moi, par la délicieuse magie qui avait irradié, l'instant d'avant, du corps de Shun. Une vaste et invisible source lumineuse était partout présente et éclairait faiblement la triste scène. J'étais environné de silhouettes fantômatiques et j'aurais pu croire à des spectres si je n'avais été moi-même captif de la folie ravageuse du maître de ces lieux.

Bizarrement, cette infime lueur ne projetait aucune ombre. Je me sentais comme lévitant dans une autre dimension. Je soupçonnai immédiatement Taramir le terrible, d'être à l'origine de ce petit miracle. Si tel était le cas, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un cadeau à double tranchant. En réaction, ma vue se fit plus acérée et je scrutai anxieusement chaques recoins de la cellule. Soudainement, je sentis l'approche d'une présence prédatrice sur ma gauche. Je tournai la tête et mon regard s'arrêta sur la fragile silouhette d'un homme visiblement libre de ses mouvements. La lumière le révélait de manière incongrue. Sans le toucher, elle prenait sa source dans l'essence même de son être. Hyoga, l'océan de son regard voilé par l'égarement, déplia lentement un doigt accusateur en ma direction. Le coeur peu à peu étreint par une sourde appréhension, je le fixai fasciné. Sa douleur et sa colère rôdaient telle une brume invisible dans la pénombre de la prison et s'élevaient encore, encore et encore pour me caresser, m'étouffer... Je sais bien que sous la peau et la peine repose la rose sanglante de la vengeance et ses épines. J'avais étreint le gardien des ombres et des ténèbres une fois de plus et il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Comme brusquement réveillé d'un cauchemar, il hurla à s'en déchirer les veines du cou, dardant sur moi un regard haineux.

L'amitié est véritablement la plus fragile des vertus. Rendue vulnérable, elle se brise facilement tel le cristal en éclats translucides, qui une fois éparpillés, ne peuvent plus jamais être intégralement ressoudés. Taramir avait pris la difficile décision de se servir de Hyoga pour concourir à mon annihilation. D'une voix semblable au grondement annonciateur du tonnerre, le blond poursuivit, belliqueux :

-"les maux qui ravagent nos compagnons découlent de ta seule trahison, et de la perversité de tes actes!"

L'accusation resta un long et terrible moment en suspens dans les airs, puis ma voix rompit le silence :

-"Prends garde à ta langue de vipère que je ne l'arrache", avertis-je en m'avançant d'un pas. Ayant reçu plus que ma part d'insultes, j'étais bien décidé cette fois à rendre coup pour coup. Ses narines se dilatèrent de colère. Le petit prince des neiges éternelles avait transformé en cendres froides l'ardente amitié qu'il me portait. L'hiver semblait avoir décidé définitivement le siège de nos coeurs sous sa tempête de chagrin :

-"Tes propos pusillanimes ne m'intimident pas! lança-t-il, rageur.

-Tu es vraiment manipulable à souhait! Ne vois-tu donc pas les traits de celui qui tire tes ficelles?

-Tais-toi! Il n'y a aucun marionettiste ici, mais seulement un misérable profiteur! Je te méprise Ikki! Tu as encore pris ton plaisir là où il t'était défendu? Hein? Répond! C'est la stricte vérité oui ou non?

-Il n'a dit ça que pour attiser ta rancoeur envers moi...

-OUI ou NON?? Ais le courage d'assumer tes actes au moins une fois dans ta vie chevalier Phenix!"

Je me forçai à répondre à ses allégations. Je pris une grande inspiration et répondis sans détours :

-Bon sang! C'est comme parler à un sourd! Tu te contentes de te plaindre amèrement et tu me tiens pour seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Mais entends ce que j'ai à te révèler : le Shun naïf que tu connaissais n'existe plus!! C'est un dieu désormais et il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de le forcer à quoi que ce soit!"

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il me toisa des pieds à la tête. Toute couleur avait reflué de son visage. C'est d'une voix tremblante d'incertitude qu'il s'écria :

"-De quel droit salis-tu le nom de ton ancien frère?"

C'est alors que la compréhension, tel le soleil levant, illumina ma raison. Je haussai les sourcils et me tordis les mains afin de garder une certaine contenance. Ce ne pouvait être! Hyoga n'en avait pas le droit! J'étais le seul destiné à cet ange déchu, le seul à l'aimer... Je crachai rageusement sur l'image invisible mais néanmoins omniprésente de mon bourreau, Taramir. Il avait choisi avec un soin tout particulier mon adversaire. Difficile de trouver une arme plus puissante qu'une âme blessée mortellement! La ciguë de Socrate n'était rien comparée à ce filtre fulgurant qu'était la jalousie d'un être déchiré. Haine et colère sont toujours de fidèles alliés et associées à l'envie, elles forment une lame dangereusement acérée :

-"Cette fois, c'est lui qui est venu à moi de son propre chef! sifflais-je, les machoires à peine desserrées.

-Tu mens!" dit-il épouvanté.

Il essayait de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à ses illusions, alors qu'une impression nauséeuse de certitude le submergeait déjà. Il ne pouvait accepter sans protester la vérité que je lui assénais. Sa physionomie se tordit pour adopter une expression venimeuse :

-Shun ne t'a jamais désiré! Il n'éprouve aucun sentiment envers toi! Il ne me ferait jamais çà..." éructa-t-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë, trahissant par la même la véritable essence de ses griefs. Se trouver pris au piège de ses propres paroles décupla sa fureur et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang :

-"C'est donc cela que tu me reproches! Tout s'explique! Tu aurais aimé être à ma place! Tu aurais voulu que Shun se donne exclusivement à toi! Mais, c'est moi qu'il a choisi! C'est à moi seul qu'il a fait le don de ses bras! Et c'est encore à moi seul qu'il a réservé le son mélodieux de ses gémissement de plaisir..." Le flux vital coulant dans mes veines était semblable au métal en fusion. Il bouillonnait sous ma peau. J'étais sans pitié pour celui qui osait convoiter mon bien le plus précieux. En cet instant précis, je voulais le broyer, le briser... une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait du mal à se remettre du coup fatal qui venait de s'abattre sur sa tête. M'enfonçant toujours plus en avant dans les méandres de la cruauté, je me redressai de toute ma taille et droit devant lui, j'exultai :

-"Je l'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'aimer..."

Ses doux traits déformés par un rictus meurtrier, Hyoga passa enfin à l'offensive. Ses boucles paisibles s'animèrent soudainement et tournoyèrent en une folle danse macabre autour de sa tête. En cet instant précis je me remémorai la légende de Méduse et de sa chevelure composée de vipères sifflantes. J'avoue qu'un bref moment, j'eu peur de m'exposer à son atteinte et d'être pétrifié par son regard si pur. Un frisson de banquise me parcourut de part en part.

* * *

-Indifférent au sacage, Ikki continuait à briser tous mes maigres espoirs. Tous les mots choisis qu'il me susurrait impitoyablement au creux de l'oreille firent des dégats irrémédiables dans mon coeur. Je le haïssais. Il avait baffoué sciemment toutes les règles de la chevalerie, notre amitié, mes sentiments ridicules... Mon poing atteignit violemment son menton plein d'arrogance et il s'effondra à mes pieds dans un cri de stupeur. Je devins alors semblable à une branche de bois mort malmenée par le courant furieux d'un torrent. Je frappais mon ennemi, je l'atteignais, il me bousculait, me renversait, me cognait, je me relevais encore et encore. J'étais bien décidé à braver la mort coûte que coûte. Ce fut avec l'énergie du désespoir que je puisai dans mes dernières ressources pour enflammer mon cosmos :

-"Par la poussière de diamant..."

En dépit des flocons immaculés qui le glaçaient peu à peu, Ikki riposta farouchement et une bataille fratricide s'engagea. Déversant la haine à flots, le forcené me foudroya sur place de sa célèbre illusion. Les images se bousculaient sans cesse dans mon cerveau enfièvré. Mon corps était lié, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, comme saisi au piège d'une toile d'araignée finement tissée. Une délicieuse odeur florale me chatouilla les narines de manière impromptue. Mes muscles se raidirent en une attente éprouvante. Je l'aurai reconnue en n'importe quelle circonstance... Shun... Il regardait à travers moi sans me voir, puis il avança, milles parfums s'accrochant au moindre de ses pas. Il était redoutable, beau comme l'aurore et scintillant comme la rosée du matin.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux. Mais ce sourire dont je rêvais secrètement pour tromper les heures à souffrir ne m'était pas destiné. Anéanti, j'aperçu le chevalier Phénix aller à sa rencontre et l'enlacer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je portai la main à ma bouche devenue muette.

Mon souffle s'accèléra lorsqu'Ikki glissa sa main halée sur la peau nue de son torse. Il la remonta attrocement lentement, sous le tissu moiré de sa toge, jusqu'à atteindre le doux arrondi de son épaule. Shun ferma les yeux quand il sentit son amant se pencher sur lui et que ses lèvres gourmandes frôlèrent son cou gracil.

Un frisson d'anticipation le saisit et le déshiniba, assez pour qu'il ose croiser ses mains fines sur la nuque de son compagnon et caresser tendrement ses courts cheveux bruns. Ikki le serrait contre lui de toute sa force comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se volatilise brusquement. Plaqué contre lui, les cuisses et le ventre de mon amour ondoyaient comme une flamme. Leurs corps s'étaient imbriqués et leurs mains avides partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Leur étreinte passionnée me faisait mal jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. A force de nier la nature de mes sentiments à son égard, j'avais laissé son âme m'échapper tout à fait. L'ombre avait éteint sa mémoire et j'avais vu les affres du monde souterrain frapper son esprit pour y effacer ma trace. Statique, j'assistai à un moment de rare intimité.

Les yeux à nouveau clos, il posa sa joue de porcelaine contre le torse puissant de mon rival. Mon coeur s'emballa un peu plus lorsque ce dernier commenca à faire glisser le sombre tissu qui recouvrait l'objet de tous mes désirs. Je pouvais désormais contempler la perfection de ses courbes. Mon coeur se serra à l'idée que ce temple sacré avait été profané. De plus, j'avais le sentiment étrange de le souiller par le simple feu de mon regard indiscret. Mais, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette douloureuse vision. Il me fallait boire le calice jusqu'à la lie. Je vis, impuissant, les doigts d'Ikki s'engouffrer dans son opulente chevelure de jade et caresser de haut en bas son dos nu à la blancheur de lis. Puis ses mains viriles ceignirent sa taille avec empressement, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à mon ange des ténèbres. Ils unirent leurs lèvres en un baiser langoureux et Ikki le souleva aussi facilement qu'un petit enfant. Il déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le lit et s'écarta légèrement pour se dévêtir. Shun l'observait de ses yeux aussi mystérieux et impénétrables qu'une forêt de légende. Ikki le rejoint et le recouvrit de son corps massif. Mon coeur se déchira et je pleurai parce que je pouvai me vanter d'avoir laissé filer la seule personne que j'eus jamais aimée.

Mon âme cuisant sous l'effet de milles écorchures, je m'éveillai de ce terrible cauchemar. Le souffle court, je ruisselai de sueur. A chaque respiration un peu trop forte, mes côtes malmenées semblaient me déchirer les poumons. Chaque articulation douloureuse, avec la sensation qu'il n'était pas un centimètre carré de mon corps qui n'eût été roué de coups. Le silence était retombé, charriant au loin l'echo d'un amour sans espoir.

Je redressai le buste en prenant appui sur mes coudes. Ikki, lui aussi terrassé, grelottait de froid. En ce qui concernait les autres chevaliers, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas réalisé l'ombre d'une seconde ce qui se tramait sous leur nez. Je pouvais les entendre murmurer de peur dans leur sommeil. Je ressentis un écoeurant dégoût pour ce que je venais de faire. Je m'étais battu comme un damné pour un être qui n'existait plus. Etais-je maudit au point de porter éternellement le deuil de toutes les personnes qui avaient comptées dans ma vie. Mama, Isack, Shun...

La lumière tremblotante déclina progressivement comme un feu ardent qui se consume. Plus il est intense, plus vite il se meurt! Mes yeux et mon coeur n'y voyaient plus.

Ô Athena, viens vite à notre secours! Ne sens-tu pas que tes chevaliers sombrent...

* * *

_Plus d'action prochainement, promis!_

_Au fait, vous qui me lisez, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis, je vais pas vous mordre... Sauf si c'est trop méchant peut-être... Non, sans blague, je parts du principe que toute critique est constructive! Alors allez-y!_

_Un dernier mot : Camilo, j'adoooooooooore ton histoire!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Je suis de retour!! _

_Je dois bien avouer que j'ai été particulièrement heureuse de lire les reviews de Shinigami's Bride et de Badaboom. Suis restée quelques temps à me dire que mon chapitre était tout pourri!! (lol!) C'est fou ce que je peux être impressionable..._

_Bref, merci à vous de me lire encore! Merci à Camilo pour son soutien inaltérable et à lion no Kalista de continuer à suivre cette histoire malgré la place minime que j'y accorde aux chevaliers d'or._

_ps : "La suite! La suite! La suite! ": petit message personnel à l'attention de Shinigami's Bride qui a débuté une fic palpitante. Et en ce qui concerne Camilo : je réfléchis pour te faire des suggestions (pas évident, j'ai pas trop l'habitude, lol!) et j'ai hâte de lire la fin de ta belle histoire._

_Gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

-N'en déplaisait à Taramir, je n'avais pas succombé au cours de ce combat inatendu! Gelé jusqu'à la moelle, mais accroché à la vie comme jamais! Je ne pouvais partir sans obtenir les réponses à ces questions qui m'envahissaient l'esprit. Quant au petit prince des neiges éternelles, j'étais juste parvenu à lui arracher des larmes de pur chagrin. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'une telle cruauté et d'une telle malice.

J'étais allongé sur le sol froid et poisseux de la geôle et j'avais pourtant l'impression que mon corps vacillait. La terre était devenue une mer en furie et j'étais métamorphosé en un vaisseau tanguant. Une impression pas si désagréable que cela, plutôt drôle en fait. Je roulai mon corps engourdi par le froid sur le côté et fermai énergiquement les yeux. Je me serrai plus fort dans mes bras afin de calmer les frissons qui me parcouraient. J'étais couvert de givre, saisi comme une plante imprudente par une glaciation insidieuse. Et dans mon coeur transi s'instillait une certitude croissante tandis que je repensai à cet incident insensé. Puis, je sursautai comme un dormeur réveillé en sursaut par un sceau d'eau glacé. Je venais de prendre conscience abruptement de ma bêtise. Ma raison ne cessait de me hurler : "tu t'es fait pieger!!" Je réalisai soudainement que Taramir le cruel, avait compté sur ma jalousie maladive pour m'évincer. Hyoga n'était pas mon véritable rival dans le coeur de mon bien-aimé. Le seul qui était parvenu à prendre ma place n'était autre que son propre frère. A cette pensée, je laissai fuser un rire incontrôlable, un rire de désespoir... Il finit par mourir dans ma gorge. Le feu de ma colère venait de s'éteindre tout à fait. Comment pouvais-je lutter contre un tel tortionnaire? Et même si je m'y essayais un jour, Shun ne me le pardonnerait pas. La bataille était perdue d'avance. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, j'admis pour la première fois de mon existence avoir eu tort. Je soufflai tous mes regrets à l'être qui souffrait autant que moi.

Une saute de vent m'arracha à mes piètres excuses. L'atmosphère vicié de la prison souterraine se modifia subtilement, mais indéniablement. Restant de bronze, je retins mon souffle dans une attente insupportable. Je regardai droit devant moi le néant immuable et silencieux. Puis, je distinguai un étrange tambourinement. Je tentai tant bien que mal de localiser la source de ce bruit répétitif. Je finis par réaliser que c'était le sang qui pulsait à mes oreilles car mon palpitant battait la chamade. Les chevaliers qui m'environnaient s'agitèrent faiblement et ce fut une explosion de lumière...

* * *

-Je ressentis aussitôt la douce caresse de son esprit torturé sur le mien. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le refouler sans le blesser mortellement. Il l'aurait pris comme une nouvelle trahison de ma part. Car trahi il se sentait et trahi il était! J'avais délibérément choisi de sauver le frère de mon enfance et de passer outre sa souffrance. Il n'avait pas donné d'éclats, mais j'avais ignoré le son de sa voix. J'avais poursuivi mon chemin sans un regard pour mon prochain, sans même songer à me retourner et me pencher sur mes péchers. Tel un somnambule, j'avais erré jusqu'au bosquet sacré. Il était là, sous mes pieds nus, et son lac scintillant me paraissait être l'ultime refuge. Ses eaux claires et pures semblaient murmurer mon nom comme une promesse. Le serment de m'apporter calme et volupté. Que voilà un bon apôtre...! Je me libérai rapidement de ma prison de tissu et entrai avec précaution dans les flots purificateurs. Je frémis légèrement à l'approche discrète de Taramir. Je sentais son regard de braise rivé sur moi. Je me retournai et lui donnai un sourire en offrande.

Je ne résistai pas plus longtemps au chant envoûtant de cette petite mer de larmes et je laissai ses longs bras d'argent m'attirer complètement en son sein. Je m'immergeai avec délice dans la tièdeur de ce liquide miroitant. Mais ce baptême improvisé ne pouvait qu'être désespérément incomplet. Mes lourdes fautes laisseraient à jamais des traces indélébiles sur ce monde et sur mon âme damnée. Je ne pouvais lutter contre le cruel destin qui avait forgé l'histoire de mon sang. A quoi bon nier ce que j'étais devenu? Je vivais dans la sombre attente de sa perte bien trop lente. Athena! Je maudissais cent fois le jour de sa résurrection. Sans elle, rien de tout cela ne se seraît produit. Notre père serait encore en vie et j'aurais encore foi en Ikki. Cette existence m'était devenue odieuse et pourtant mon coeur n'avait rien ressenti de pire que la fuite de mes souvenirs. Je n'avais plus la force d'étouffer la mémoire du petit enfant fragile que j'avais été. C'était peut-être un immense fardeau, mais il était tout ce qui me restait, tout ce qui me définissait. J'avais lutté intensément semaine après semaine afin de l'éradiquer, sans aucun résultat durable. Je n'étais parvenu qu'à créer une anomalie qui me détruisait sans un bruit. Aujoud'hui, j'avais carressé l'espoir d'être aimé et ce sentiment soudain avait invoqué le fantôme de mon humanité.

Je nageai en songeant à tous ces chamboulements et m'abandonnai au toucher bienfaisant du lac réchauffé par ce jour radieux. Je me saoulai de l'eau de vie qui m'entourait par tous les pores de ma peau. Ivre de détresse, je cessai de dériver au fil du courant et rejoignis lentement la rive verdoyante en quelques brasses. Je me rapprochai, le coeur suffoquant, de celui qui était devenu mon sémaphore.

Ayant retrouvé la terre ferme, j'entrepris aussitôt de me sécher. Je me baissai pour agripper l'étoffe qui gisait au sol. Lorsque je me redressai, je le vis face à moi. Il tendit les bras vers moi en signe de pardon et posa ses mains pâles sur mon corps. Il entama quelques frictions bienvenues. Je le laissai faire, dodelinant involontairement de la tête pour finalement la nicher au creux de son épaule. Désormais, il me tenait tendrement contre sa poitrine. Je pouvais entendre battre son coeur à un rythme régulier, un rythme apaisant... Avec une désolation confondante, il scrutait mon visage. Je tentais de le rassurer par un faible sourire, mais mes larmes rompèrent leur digue et couvrirent ma fière physionomie. J'avais le sentiment que mon coeur était prêt à éclater sous l'effet de cette indicible souffrance. Mes frêles épaules étaient régulièrement prises d'un spasme révélateur pendant que je sanglotais. Réalisant à peine ce que je faisais, je m'accrochai au cou de Taramir comme si c'était la seule chose véritable que je possédais en ce monde. Durant un instant, je tentai douloureusement de lui expliquer ce brusque revirement, mais en vain. Je ne parvenais qu'à hoqueter lamentablement. Je renoncais à retenir les aiguilles de quelques tours et laissais la chance au temps de s'écouler, de faire son oeuvre. Une fois calmé, ma voix, rendue rauque à cause du chagrin déchira le silence :

-"Oh, cela fait mal, m'écriai-je, les joues trempées de pleurs. Cela fait tellement mal...

-Shun, mon âme..."

Je levai les yeux vers lui afin de le contempler, surpris de la douceur inaccoutumée de son ton. Il me regardait à présent avec une grande bonté. Il saisit mon menton entre son pouce et son index, me forcant par là à pencher légèrement la tête en arrière pour mieux lui faire face. Il plongea ses prunelles si belles, salées au goût de mer, dans les miennes et continua doucement :

-"Je sais..., c'est une douleur qui mettra du temps avant de pouvoir s'apaiser."

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il comprenait mes intimes fêlures et les acceptait sans protester. Dans un murmure quasi inaudible, il me conseilla une chose :

-"Laisse les, fit-il, laisse le vent les emporter, car tes pleurs ne trouveront aucun lieu de repos dans ton coeur."

Il effaça du bout des doigts un dernier filet de larmes qui avait achevé sa course le long de ma gorge. Il retraça imaginairement sa route en remontant délicatement le long de ma joue et en terminant au lieu de sa conception. Puis, curieux, il goûta le trésor qu'il avait receuilli du bout de la langue. Tout cela agissait sur mon organisme comme une coupe de vin capiteux. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Je ne voyais plus que son visage... J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais pu endurer pour le retrouver n'était rien, moins que rien, puisque nous étions enfin réunis. Je l'aimais tellement... La brûlure du chagrin s'estompa dans ma poitrine et à sa place je ressentis une sorte de plénitude :

-"Regarde autour de toi! Regarde ce que nous avons accompli mon frère! En ça se justifie ta naissance!"

Il poussa encore plus mon menton vers le haut pour me forcer à admirer les cieux. Je me sentis minuscule sous l'immense voûte du ciel couleur d'aigues-marines. Inondée de clarté, elle était purifiée par le balaiment des grands vents. L'air vif et frais me fouetta au visage, plaquant ma longue chevelure sur le torse puissant de ma moitié, insufflant en moi une vie exubérante. Ensuite, mon regard s'égara sur les fûts majestueux et merveilleux qui nous entouraient. Ils s'élevaient à l'infini pour former un édifice aérien constitué de milliers de branches, créant ainsi une splendide église céleste de feuilles, sanctuaire de la nature en personne. Eclairées par une lumière éblouissante, elles offraient volontiers leur protection à qui le souhaitait vraiment.

Je clignai des paupières car la lumière était si vive maintenant qu'elle blessait mes yeux :

-"Ecoute attentivement!", reprit-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Intrigué, je tendis l'oreille et je perçus sa mélodie aux échos profonds et magiques, témoignant de sa présence bienveillante. Le chant des eaux du lac s'infiltra dans mon esprit et je le trouvai étrangement familier :

-"Ecoute! Ce chant est le tien... C'est ta création!"

Nous étions à l'abri du bosquet et je sus que si la fin était présente dans le commencement, le commencement était également présent dans la fin.

* * *

_ Les choses sérieuses sont pour la suite : ça va saignerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chères Shinigami's Bride, Lion no Kalista et Camus Scorpio, vous me voyez ravi que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu! Vous avez merveilleusement bien perçu la profondeur du lien qui relie Shun à Taramir. _

_Badaboom : de lire que tu finis par aimer Taramir m'enchante car moi-même je me suis attachée à ce personnage de manière surprenante. Je le trouve touchant dans sa complexité : un être capable d'une telle haine, mais aussi d'une telle abnégation est, selon moi, très rare. Je l'aime quoi!_

_Bisou à tous et toutes et excellente lecture!_

* * *

-Immobiles et muets, nous contemplions un monde rayonnant et tremblant au moindre souffle de vent. Shun avait apprivoisé douleur et chagrin dans l'espace de mes bras au prix de milliers de larmes. Maintenant serein, il se laissait bercer par les couleurs du crépuscule et écoutait le silence d'un jour qui s'endore avec innocence. Nous avions lentement glissé au sol et nous nous étions étroitement embrassés. La chaleur de sa peau, son souffle régulier, délicatement parfumé, me procurèrent un bien-être incomparable et me rendirent bientôt somnolent. Les yeux mis-clos, je savourai ce moment d'émotion intense. Un sentiment de plénitude et d'amour m'envahissait par petites bouffées odorantes. Il s'agissait de quelque chose en moi qui ne pouvait s'éteindre, quand bien même l'univers tout entier irait à sa perte. Les lueurs du couchant jetaient ses touches d'or et d'argent sur ce tableau boulversant de quiètude dont toutes les lignes s'adoucissaient merveilleusement au fil des heures. Endormi, Shun ressemblait à un séraphin dont le doux visage au hasard des ombres et des lumières, était tantôt mystérieusement assombri tantôt éclatant comme une corolle de fleur épanouie. Les bruits de la nature eux-mêmes s'assourdissaient à mesure que je m'enfonçai confiant dans une douce torpeur.

Je sursautai et me redressai prestement. De la forêt nous était parvenu l'appel d'un rapace, un bref, rauque et unique cri déchirant le silence. Inquiet, je me levai et scrutai le paysage de mon regard inquisiteur. Shun, arraché de son sommeil par ma brusque réaction, cligna des paupières et me parla d'une voix traînante :

-"Que t'arrive-t-il Taramir? Pourquoi adoptes-tu cet air affolé?

-Tu ne l'as pas entendu? lui demandai-je soucieux.

-Quoi donc? me rétorqua-t-il en étouffant un baillement.

-Ce croassement! fis-je d'une voix étranglée.

-Si, mais pourquoi? Cela signifit-il quelque chose de particulier pour toi? Expliques-toi, veux-tu."

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment et ouvrit la bouche. Mais les mots mourrurent sur mes lèvres avant d'avoir eu le temps de naître car je venais d'apercevoir un milan lancé comme une flèche annonciatrice de désastre, jusqu'au plus bas du vallon. J'écarquillai les yeux et comme pour m'ôter tous mes doutes, l'oiseau noir hurla de sa voix barbare :

-"Ils sont enfin venus les délivrer!

-Comment?"

Je venais de raviver son intérêt. A présent il me fixait de ses grands yeux verts si confiants et si pleins d'appréhension. Son désarroi était tangible, mais au prix d'un violent effort il le domina. Il se contenta de plisser le front d'un air malheureux et poursuivit :

-"En es-tu certain?

-Oui! Ce messager des cieux vient de me le confirmer...

-Il va encore falloir nous battre! Ne pourra-t-on jamais trouver la paix?

-Je ne veux te forcer à rien mon frère! Si ton coeur te dicte l'abandon, je l'accepterais; mais si tu fais le choix de me suivre et de combattre, il ne te sera pas possible de revenir en arrière. Réfléchis bien!" fis-je en levant un doigt en signe d'avertissement.

D'une démarche souple et féline, il s'approcha de moi. Il étreignit ma main tendrement et me regarda avec ferveur :

-"Comment peux-tu seulement envisager que je t'abandonne? Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mon coeur et s'il me faut tuer une nouvelle fois pour notre salut, je le ferai sans hésiter! Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose. Promets moi de ne pas mourrir!

-Je te le promets...", murmurai-je soudainement ému.

Je le vis adresser une prière muette dans un langage sibyllin à l'éther des cieux. Les nuages tournoyaient audessus de nos têtes comme une nuée d'oiseaux dans un ciel d'orage et la forêt de peupliers gémissait en songeant à sa tranquilité envolée. Elle sentait les intrus affluer sur ses terres et la piétiner sans considération aucune pour son intégrité. Elle nous murmurait de nous presser et de suivre son sentier.

C'est main dans la main que nous sortîmes de la lisière pour affronter notre destin.

0000000000000000000

-Je frémissais d'impatience à l'idée de la broyer une nouvelle fois. Après nous être convenablement équipés, nous avions accouru jusqu'au lieu de l'ultime bataille. Bien évidemment, nous avions tout d'abord constaté la fuite des chevaliers de l'usurpatrice et ce, sans grande surprise. Nous nous étions précipités à l'extérieur pour finalement atterrir en terrain relativement dégagé. En regardant droit devant moi, je ressentis un imperceptible pincement d'estomac car je savais qu'au bout du chemin, la véritable substance de ma vie future allait prendre forme. Sous la chaleur de la chair délicate de Shun, je devinai l'incendie éperdu de son secret jardin. J'exhalai une dernière fois mon désarroi et prenant sa main, je la portai à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, offrande profonde d'un frère aimant. En réponse, il laissa courir ses longs doigts fins de nacre le long de ma joue, me procurant un délicieux frisson de plaisir. Puis, il quitta son expression d'égarement pour se concentrer sur la composition de l'étrange armée de papier qui ne tarderait pas à nous charger :

-"Tu avais vu juste Taramir! Il a ajouté ses propres guerriers à la triste troupe de sa sale engence! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon frère adoré, j'ai apporté de quoi les maîtriser! fis-je à la fois narquois et rassurant.

-Es-tu sûr et certain de ne pas préférer le sceptre de notre famille? me demanda-t-il visiblement sceptique.

-Certain! Tu en es le seul digne! Cette épée, je le sais, ils l'abhorrent de toute leur âme! Ce sera un plaisir de leur montrer qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec les gens de leur race... répondis-je, un rictus cruel accroché aux lèvres.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi! dit-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

-Lorsque l'on en aura fini avec eux..., il nous faudra certainement nous attendre à trouver tes anciens compagnons sur le chemin..., je ne puis te promettre de les épargner, mais je ferais de mon mieux... pousuivis-je en bafouillant. Je me surprenais moi-même en lui tenant ces propos.

-Merci..., cela me suffit." me souffla-t-il avec une reconnaissance non feinte.

Nous laissâmes alors la force des pouvoirs infernaux déferler dans nos veines tel un soudain courant électrique projetant des étincelles de vives couleurs jusque dans nos os. Mon corps et mon esprit réagissaient comme s'ils étaient sous l'emprise de l'opium de Beaudelaire. Emerveillé, le laissai fuser un rire terrifiant, un rire démoniaque... La fin approchait, je le sentais.

Le combat qui se préparait allait s'avérer d'une telle ampleur qu'il ne pouvait que combler ma frustration de ne pas être parvenu à l'achever lors de notre dernière rencontre. Son père, Zeus, devait vraiment nous redouter pour avoir réuni une telle armée d'opérette. Les contours des silouhettes célestes se détachaient sur la profondeur nulle de l'azur du soir. D'un bref coup d'oeil circulaire, j'évaluai rapidement leur nombre à une petite soixantaine. Un sourire radieux ornant mon visage, je me tournai vers Shun. Il paraissait perturbé. Cette guerre, je le savais, était désormais une torture pour mon bien-aimé frère. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à combattre une fois de plus ses anciens frères d'arme et l'idée de répandre la mort le répugnait. Mais, il resterait fidèle à l'histoire de son sang et m'accompagnerait dans l'enivrant tourbillon de la destruction. Je le vis nettement refouler sa nature profonde, serrer les poings et se composer un masque d'apparente froideur, l'expression de son visage aussi figée que le roc des falaises, au loin. C'est l'allure fière et conquérante qu'il donna le signal du départ aux hostilités. Il brandit bien haut notre sceptre à la splendeur éblouissante et le fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête en un geste d'ultime défi. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ces créatures de légende déployèrent leurs immenses ailes, qu'il avança l'arme au poing et la démarche assurée. Il commença à allonger le pas et je parcourai la distance qui me séparait désormais de lui à petites foulées.

Nous avancions sur l'ennemi au même rythme; nos souffles et les battements de nos coeurs chantaient leur détermination à l'unisson. Nous avancions dans une course tranquille qui ne risquait aucunement d'épuiser prématurément nos ressources. Les pieds nus de Shun paraissaient comme enchantés, effleurant à peine les jeunes herbes graminées. Allait débuter une valse folle, ravissante et sacrée, la valse des pieds nus de ma moitié faisant jaillir des étincelles d'un argent pur jusque là oublié. Sa danse légère redonnait naissance à la fable qui nous tourmentait tous; celle du cycle de la vie et de la mort. D'une tragique grâce, elle se déroulait en trois temps comme le voulait la tradition : décider, viser et frapper. Ses pieds de porcelaine, comme ensorcelés, semblaient être devenus aussi préhensibles que ses mains. Il oeuvrait sans relache pour que les horizons soient brisés et la terre boulversée afin que notre humble royaume souterrain puisse enfin vibrer sous la caresse du chant inédit de la victoire, du renouveau...

Rien qu'en l'admirant dans sa tâche, je me sentis investi d'une énergie formidable et ce jusqu'au bout des ongles. J'allai également exercer mon habileté au combat sur ces êtres à la beauté surnaturelle qui avaient choisi de se faire défenseurs de l'iniquité. Ils ne méritaient aucune pitié. Je me concentrai rapidement sur la haine que m'inspiraient mes ennemis d' infortune et sur la façon délectable dont j'allai les soumettre et les faire hurler de douleur. Pour l'occasion, j'étais armé d'une épée runique de noir métal à la puissance et à la cruauté inimaginable. Vôleuse d'âmes, elle se nourissait du sang de ses victimes et insufflait puissance et force à son détenteur en contre-partie. Elle palpitait dans ma main comme un coeur ardent et réclamait à grands cris de goûter à ce breuvage si rare, si précieux... Attentif, à ses désirs les plus intimes, je ne perçus pas immédiatement le premier ange guerrier qui fondait sur moi. Sa charge me surprit, me fit basculer en arrière et lacher mon arme. L'acier siffla à mes oreilles et vola vers ma poitrine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner le coup de grâce sans livrer bataille et sans effort de plus, la garde de l'épée runique réintégra le creux de ma paume comme par miracle. Passé l'instant de surprise, une grande colère et une grande soif de sang grandit dans mon esprit, étouffant peu à peu toute pensée cohérente. Je déviai la trajectoire de sa lame d'un simple revers et nos deux épée s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit effrayant. La sienne vola aussitôt en un millier d' éclats miroitants. Il exprima la douleur qui irradiait jusque dans son épaule dans un long gémissement étouffé. Mais, il n'eut guère le temps de souffrir. A l'aide de la pointe de ma lame, je lui transperçai la gorge de part en part et un sang sombre gicla sur ma main. Il resta un moment debout, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, puis il s'effondra sur moi dans un gargouillis obscène.

Ecoeuré, je repoussai son corps de toutes mes forces et me redressai. Je dégageai ma lame en riant, d'un rire de soulagement extrême. Mon épée murmurait son approbation et je vis ma rage et ma frénésie se décupler. J'étais couvert de sang, mais je m'en souciai peu, je désespérai de trouver un adversaire digne de ce nom avec qui mesurer ma force. Tel un dément, je vociférai à tout vent :

-"Je suis ici! Mon nom est Taramir et je vous maudis! Venez à moi, vous qui péchez par ignorance! Je promets de vous accorder une mort splendide! Tuez moi ou recevez le sort que vous méritez!"

Je parcourus la mêlée du regard. D'autres misérables soldats étaient groupés sur le flanc escarpé de la colline; des subalternes sans intérêt aucun, tout juste bons à me divertir. Je décelai la circonspection sur leurs faces, tandis qu'ils découvraient et mesuraient l'ampleur de notre puissance. Intrigués, ils fixaient nos armes, puis leur curiosité se transforma en effroi, quand ils reconnurent l'épée runique gémissante que leur peuple haïssait depuis plusieurs millénaires. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avec ces scélérats pitoyables, coupables d'insignifiance. Ils étaient destabilisés et je désirai en profiter pour m'en débarrasser rapidement. Téméraires, plusieurs d'entre eux fondirent sur moi en poussant un épouvantable rugissement de fureur. Je me trouvai confronté à des averses d'acier. Mais, ils avaient beau déferler de tous côtés, ma perception exacerbée me permettait de riposter à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mon bras tournoyant visait inlassablement tous leurs organes primordiaux : coeur, poumon, oeil...avec une habileté et une précision extraordinaires. Mon environnement avait comme brusquement sombré dans une improbable léthargie. Leurs mouvements devenus languides faisaient misérablement osciller leurs armes dans les airs alors que ma propre lame jaillissait, vive et mordante, décrivant autour de moi des cercles étincelants. Leurs cris ridicules de pantins me vrillaient les oreilles et mon ardeur ne s'en trouvait que renforcée. Certains vaincus ne s'étaient pas encore écroulés, que je me précipitai déjà sur un autre adversaire. En une vitesse reccord, je dégagai une large espace autour de moi. Je contemplai avec une certaine indifférence les corps qui gisaient au sol, la plupart déjà sans vie, les autres déformés par les crispations de l'agonie. Ces cadavres repoussants jonchaient notre terre, triste pitance pour les charognards. Furieux, j'assènai sournoisement un violent coup de pied dans le dos de l'un des mourant et poursuivit mon chemin en direction de celui que je supposai être leur général.

Un teint d'une pâleur mortelle. De longs cheveux soyeux d'une blancheur laiteuse, s'accordants à merveille avec ses immenses ailes aux plumes duveteuses. Des yeux en amande, de terrifiants yeux couleur pourpre, dans un beau et triste visage. Il était admirable et j'hésitai quelques infimes secondes avant de l'attaquer. C'est lorsque j'aperçus ses deux fines mains à la blancheur cadavérique brandir un impressionnant sabre, que je me décidai à l'affronter. Je courai en sa direction et le renversai d'une violente ruade. J'eus le souffle coupé par l'impact. Malgré le choc, il finit par parvenir à se dégager en m'envoyant voler par dessus sa tête. Je roulai sur le dos pour lui faire à nouveau face. Je bondis sur mes pieds et à peine eut-il le temps de se relever, que je me ruai déjà vers lui comme une bête sauvage à la plaie suintante. Nous entamâmes un ballet périlleux. Je ne décelai aucune peur dans le regard de l'albinos et cela me laissai ivre de rage et de vexation. Une vérité jusque là inconcevable à mes yeux me frappa de plein fouet : la lutte s'avérait plus rude que je ne l'escomptais. J'eus alors la certitude dévorante qu'elle était beaucoup plus équilibrée que prévu. J'en avais assez d'échanger feintes et esquives avec ce maudit guerrier de Zeus. Il allait m'épuiser avant l'heure fatidique de la revanche. De plus, mon arme était furieuse devant sa résistance, une sombre lueur en émana pendant que les symboles gravés sur la lame se mirent à se tordre et à danser . Elle ne cessait d'exciter ma rage. Je laissai ma soif de meurtre exploser pour de bon et le fit reculer sous mes assauts répétés. Inlassablement, je hurlais d'une voix stridente :

-"Abandonne! Abandonne! Abandonne..."

La figure couverte de sueur, j'observais le bord de la falaise de pierres et de sapins dressés qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Nous étions tout proche et les tendons de mon cou saillaient à m'en faire mal. Au moment propice, je lançai prestement deux doigts griffus vers ses yeux. Dans un réflexe idiot, il hurla de douleur en portant ses mains à ses blessures. Son regard était toujours de rubis, à la différence près que désormais, la couleur se répandait à flot sur son visage de marbre. Le contraste était saisissant. Je le contournai et saisit les deux magnifiques ailes qui paraient son dos et les lui tranchai d'un coup sec et sans pitié. En réaction, il sombra aussitôt dans une véritable folie furieuse, frappant au hasard. Je le désarmai sans difficulté et l'attirai vers l'étendue vide et prometteuse qui ne demandait qu'à le happer. Je le narguais, le couvrais de sarcasmes et il se dirigeait au son de ma voix. Il était trop tard pour lui et il n'en avait même pas conscience. C'est avec une jouissance cruelle que je le vis basculer en gesticulant et en hurlant son incompréhension. Je suivis sans peine sa longue chute du regard, jusqu'à son impact sur la roche de granit dure et grise. Cela fit très peu de bruit, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite pierre jetée par un enfant pour se rendre compte de la profondeur de l'abîme.

J'observai encore quelques instants ce délicieux spectacle avec une grande satisfaction. Son corps, il y avait un instant si parfait, se disloqua, roula, rebondit sur les rochers abrupts et s'écrasa sur une centaine de mètres de hauteur, avant d'achever sa course et de s'immobiliser en contre bas. Ma voix, claquante comme le tonnerre, entonna alors un péan de victoire.

Mes yeux glissèrent ensuite sur un Shun flamboyant et j'emplis mon âme de sa vision. Je gravai le dessin angélique de son corps et de son visage à la splendeur inconcevable dans le marbre du tombeau de mes pensées défuntes : merveilleuse épitaphe en somme! Il était parvenu à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux protecteurs d'Athena. L'annihilation de l'armée de Zeus marquait le début de notre combat et l'heure du règne des inconsolables parias que nous étions devenus approchait. Peut-être allions nous enfin voir l'approche de cette revanche glorieuse dont nous désirions la flamme en nos coeurs meurtris pour les réchauffer. Avec un sourire de jubilation accroché aux lèvres, je m'approchai de lui et des mortels qui résistaient inlassablement à nos assauts. Cette belle nuit de mort et de chaos ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

-Il y eut tout d'abord le frottement métalique de l'acier s'extrayant des fourreaux et moi voulant prouver à mon frère ma loyauté. Au commencement de la bataille, je tentai vainement de rester sourd à tous ces cris d'agonie qui me serraient le coeur, mais, l'odeur du sang eut raison de mes réticences. Je participai alors au fracas assourdissant du combat, que je perçais de hurlements bestiaux de défi. Devenu euphorique, je laissai mon sceptre chtonien s'embraser d'une lueur glaciale et mortelle et je permis à mon âme de s'enflammer sous une brusque bourrasque de haine. L'enchevêtrement des runes finement ciselés de ma fourche divine se mit à se mouvoir doucement, lentement... et à étinceler comme de l'or blanc plongé dans un feu purificateur. Elle était d'autant plus resplendissante que nous étions à mi chemin entre le monde diurne et le monde nocturne. Elle était comme une étoile solitaire, voyageant dans un ciel obscure. Cet instant était à l'image même de notre irréductible désir de mêler l'ombre et la lumière pour mieux faire ressurgir les nuances de notre merveilleux monde. Je balançai la pointe désormais dégoulinante de rubans écarlates de mon arme de gauche à droite, frappant, transperçant...encore et encore, traçant un cercle lumineux et sanglant. S'approcher de l'arc de mon sceptre équivalait à un acte suicidaire car la mort était assurée. Les guerriers célestes tombaient comme des épis sous la faux du paysan tout autour de moi. Je les ceuillais aussi aisément que des fleurs en arrachant leur tige de la terre meuble. Ils avaient beau posséder de splendides ailes de lumière, elles ne leur étaient d'aucun secours face à ma frénésie. Pensaient-ils vraiment faire le poids devant deux dieux destructeurs? Quels idiots! Je poursuivis ma moisson en frappant implacablement telle les vagues d'une mer tumultueuse poussées par temps d'orage sur les rochers. Je me fracassais contre leurs rangs. Ma conscience du bien et du mal était comme anesthésiée et je me surprenais à écouter avec ravissement les paroles du vent, magnifique poète à ses heures. Le courant transparent renvoyait l'écho des cris des braves qui succombaient sous le tranchant de l'épée maudite de Taramir. Je participais à la tempête qui faisait rage en permettant à de multiple sons d'agonie de s'égrèner sans espoir dans l'air ambiant tel un pissenlit sur lequel j'aurais soufflé.

La peur n'avait guère de prise sur moi, et ce fut avec stupeur, une stupeur totale, que je découvris tout à coup, qu'il n'y avait plus de cible à viser, plus de voix à faire chanter. Abruti, je repris mon souffle et tentai de calmer les convulsions qui secouaient mon corps tout entier. Ce fut comme si mon esprit réintégrait mon enveloppe charnelle et ma perception de l'univers se modifia. Ce que je découvris alors dépassa en horreur mes plus terrifiants cauchemars. Comment avais-je pu créer cet effrayant charnier? Un brusque dégoût de moi m'envahit soudainement. Une envie irrépressible de vomir me domina tout le long de ma progression. Arrivé aux pieds de mes anciens compagnons d'armes, je fis un violent effort pour m'efforçer d'adopter une expression de morgue indifférente. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car celui qui me faisait face me contemplait avec un rictus horrifié. Saga, celui que je considérais encore comme mon ami, tremblait à présent devant moi :

-"Ecarte toi de mon chemin chevalier! Je n'ai rien à retenir contre toi sauf ta stupidité... le fustijai-je pour donner le change.

-Maintenant!" hurla t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Décontenancé, je les vis tous m'encercler. Le piège concocté par le dieu de l'olympe se révélait dans toute son abjecte simplicité. Il voulait m'isoler pour affronter seul l'un d'entre nous car notre véritable pouvoir ne se révélait que dans la communion, la fusion parfaite de nos deux âmes. Il n'y avait aucune issu. Mes mains se crispèrent sur le fût de mon arme jusqu'à ce que mes jointures devinsent blêmes. Une angoisse sourde me nouait la gorge. Soudain, je perçus non loin de là le cri de déchirement de Taramir :

"Shuuuuunnnn..."

Puis, plus rien, le néant absolu. C'est alors qu'un cri strident, attroce, me vrilla les tympans, je m'afaissai à genoux, plaquant fortement mes deux mains contre mes oreilles avant de m'apercevoir que c'était moi qui hurlait ainsi, d'une voix inhumaine, aiguë et si profonde que s'en était douloureux pour mes cordes vocales.

* * *

_Suis crevée... On crorait pas, mais c'est physique l'écriture! (lol!)_

_Alors? Verdict?? (n'hésitez pas à vous lancer...)_


End file.
